It Should Be Austin
by ColorM
Summary: "Okay, Dez, this is a crush, there is no cure." "So, I like Ally Dawson?" "Yeah, you like Ally Dawson." Ally/Dez.
1. An Alien Attack of the Heart

**_A/N: _**_This is my first ever Austin&Ally fanfic. I don't even know why I'm making this. Everyone ships Austin&Ally, which I don't blame them. They're okay, but I love Dez&Ally, they're a bit unpredictable. Anyways, correct me if you see something like a spelling error or grammar error. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: AN ALIEN ATTACK OF THE HEART<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Austin and Ally are so adorable."<em>

"_I know. When are they going to see they're perfect for each other?"_

"_I love Austin and Ally, Allstin is so cute."_

"_Oh my gosh, right?"_

"_I love them. They are so cute; I can't wait until they realize their feelings for each other."_

Shut up, just be quiet. No forget I said that, yes they're cute. No they're not, yes, no, yes. Dez, yes they are. No, no they're not. You know what? Just be quiet and yes they are cute. No _they're not._

Hi, I'm Dez. I have a sick obsession with jelly and I love mushrooms on pizza. My best friend is Austin Moon, and we have been friends since I was five. I work with him and I help him film his music videos. Yes, that song on the internet called 'Double Take', it's my friend's. Well, it sort of is, Ally wrote it and let him use it. She's the songwriter for all of our songs and the bossy mother also. Then there's Trish, the weird girl who loses jobs all the time. She's got a crush on me, it's so cute, but I don't like her. I've never liked her. This story isn't about her, so throw your ideas of her and me together, out the window. There is no Drish, or Tez, no. There is only Trish and Dez, okay?

Anyways, I'm only here because I don't know what's wrong with me.

I've been feeling weird, like alien weird, except without the lasers and acid. These recent days my heartbeat hasn't been in continuous beats, it's just been out of control. I've been doing things I shouldn't be, like ignoring any talks about Austin and Ally. I've been trying to smell Ally's hair and catch one of those smiles she gives to a customer. I've never done these weird things before.

That's why I did a doctor's appointment, yes I know, Dez out of all people. Why would Dez be going to the doctor? Just like I said before, I haven't been feeling like a human. I shouldn't be skipping any heartbeats or trying to smell anyone's hair. Which I also found out Ally's hair smells like a mix of strawberries, and blueberries. I try my best to ignore those urges to smell her hair, but I just can't stop it. She makes me do things I don't want to do.

That's it! Ally is some weird alien and she likes to control me. I knew it from the start; all I have to do is get her out of my head. Although she can only control to take it off, so I need to manipulate her.

"Dez? _Dez? Dez!"_ Ally snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. I awoke from my daydream, and slipped off the chair I was sitting on.

"Ow." I said just to let Ally know that the fall hurt. "You didn't have to wake me up."

"Yes, yes I actually did have to," she said. "You're scaring my customers with your daydream talking or whatever." Ally said, walking back to her cash register and putting on one of her 'welcome in' smiles.

"Wait, what did you hear?" I panicked, if she finds out that I'm planning on taking her mind control of, she'll kill me.

"Um, _blah_, _blah_, _blah_, and _blah,_" Ally said to me. I crossed my arms and gave her a serious look. Although I felt the redness come to my cheeks when I realized how I was overanalyzing her smile. Ally is so beau-normal, I mean. She returned the same look I gave her.

"Seriously, what did I say?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it didn't make any sense and they weren't words. It was all just gibberish." Ally replied, lowering down in order to grab something from the counter.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me. That is alright with me." I said, and stood there for a few seconds before throwing a rampage. "Ally, tell me!" I jumped whining, hoping she'd tell me. Ally began to panic; I was making a lot of noise in the store or maybe she's just an alien that can't handle noise.

"You didn't say anything; you just murmured a bunch of gibberish." Ally repeated again.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't care; I'm never talking to you or your teddy bears again!" I yelled, exiting the store. I don't care anyways; I don't need her amazing curls. I don't need her fantastic smelling hair. I don't need her at all, besides I don't like nice smelling aliens, they're stupid.

I saw Austin at the new smoothie place where Trish is working at. He was talking to some blonde girl. I don't know her name, but I've seen her around. Maybe if I ask Austin what's wrong he'll tell me, or maybe he'll even give me some tips on how to get used to alien mind control? I entered the smoothie place and scanned the room. A bunch of people on dates was all I saw, cute, but not why I'm here.

"Austin, hey!" I yelled from the back. He turned around and saw me at the entrance.

Austin shook his head, and mouthed; "this is a bath time?" I don't understand what he meant, but this was no time for jokes. If I don't have the cure to this, I might die. I walked over to him and caught a look of the girl. She was really hot, and had these amazing blue eyes. I have seen her before, that's Hailey. She's this new girl who every guy has a crush on, of course she knows about Austin and his music, that's how he scored the date. I turned my eyes from her and began to explain why I was here.

"Austin, if an alien is mind-controlling me? What do I do?" I asked him, he gave me a cold look. I knew something was up from then, I mean, Austin never gives me cold looks. "Wait, you're mind controlled too!" I yelled. Hailey was confused and began to pick up her stuff.

"See you later, Austin." She said, before getting up and walking off to the nearest shop.

"Dez, when I shake my head and say 'this is a bad time', this means it's a bad time." Austin replied.

"You said that? I thought you said 'this is a bath time'." I replied, and felt an embarrassment come upon me. I meddled between his chances of getting with Hailey, which I prefer him with. _I don't want him with Ally, wait what? I do want him with Ally, no you don't, yes I do. Oh just shut up, Dez. _I gave Austin an apologetic face, I was being stupid, but I still needed that alien answer.

"No Dez, why would I say 'bath' time?" He said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "What do you need help with?"

"If an alien mind-controls you into doing stuff, how can you get out off it?" I replied, panicking. I was beginning to realize that I looked like a five year old kid. I mean, I was jumping and asking questions about aliens (which are real). This is exactly what a little kid does after seeing an alien movie.

"Well, depends what you're doing." Austin said, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I've smelled the alien's hair, and I've been thinking about them a lot recently. I've been thinking about their eyes, smile, voice," I sighed, and began to feel woozy again. I felt my heart flutter a little, "talent." I smiled, and felt my heartbeat change again. It felt good this time, it felt like having an alien control you, isn't so bad. My eyes began to wander, and I found myself looking at the sky. I don't know why though, I felt like everything was heaven.

"Dez? Deeez? Earth to Dez?" Austin tried to capture my attention; he snapped his fingers and my daydream collapsed.

"I'm sorry. This is what I was trying to tell you! The alien is taking control of me! I can't be Dez anymore!" I yelled. Ally is such a smart girl, she probably knew I was talking about her and zapped me. That's why I felt a bit of fireworks going on in my stomach, it was her zap. I need to either kill Ally, _I wouldn't dare to though. _I could also make an antidote and make her human. Yes, that's exactly what I can do. Ally won't be able to zap me anymore or mind-control me either.

"Dez, it sounds like you have a case of the love bug bite. It happens a lot on this earth, not on an alien planet." Austin replied, patting me on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll be going to the doctor, and I'll get this checked." I said, right before I remembered my doctor's appointment is soon. "I just remembered Austin, it's at five."

"Dez, this love bug bite isn't a real disease." Austin said. I didn't listen to what he said and chose to ignore it. I walked off to my appointment, time to get this stupid poisonous bite out off my system.

* * *

><p>"This isn't a real disease, kid." The doctor said to me, as he placed his equipments on the side table. I couldn't believe he said that to me, how dare he? I'm a sick patient, and he's taking me like a joke. I thought all doctors were experienced, clearly this one isn't.<p>

"What do you mean _real_? I'm sick, and I need help." I told him.

"Love bug bite is a crush, it isn't a real disease. Besides, all the symptoms you told me…are a crush." He said, getting up from his seat and looking over at some papers. I jumped off the chair and approached him.

"Is my heartbeat supposed to change, huh?" I said, placing his hand over my chest where my heart is. I began to realize how much of an idiot I was being. He snatched his hand back, and began to walk out of the office. As he did, I did the same and followed him into the room in which he finds antidotes, pills or medicines.

The room was a small room; it was the size of a janitor's closet. It had over thousands of pills, and medicines though. I'm surprised there wasn't a cure for my disease. The room had enough space for about eight people though. If it was smaller, I would have had a panic attack. I'm very claustrophobic. There were shelves in every corner, and cabinets as well. Every single inch of this room was filled with pill bottles. Big, small, medium, or even tiny bottles were in here. The pill bottles were the only color in this room; everything else was beige, the color that my mom wears to work.

"Uh, yeah." He murmured back. "You're supposed to be nervous or woozy," adding some hand gestures to woozy, "around this 'bite'." He said, looking around for a medicine. He was scanning the shelves for a specific pill bottle.

"No, no, I'm not, there's a cure for this." I said, throwing every pill bottle off the shelf, and scanning the names on the pill bottles. "Ur, insomnia-no," I said, throwing that pill bottle over me. "Anxiety for the ol-no," I said again, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Kid, these are very hard to place in order-" He tried to say something, but I continued to go through the pill bottles.

"Laxatives-_err_, no," I threw the pill bottle over again, the doctor than grabbed a hold of my arms and forced me to stop.

"Kid, or, whatever your name was-"

"Dez, it was on the paper." I replied, as he loosened his grip on my arm a little.

"Okay, Dez, this is a crush, there is no cure." He said; looking into my eyes, and for the first time I began to believe him. I looked down trying to see if maybe, there was a pill bottle for me. "There. Is. No. Cure," he said, stopping after every word, just to make sure that I got it. I got it, I just didn't want to.

"So, I like Ally Dawson?" I mumbled to him.

"Yeah, you like Ally Dawson." He said, repeating what I said. He let me go, and began to walk out of the room. "_Err_, don't forget to pick this up," he said before walking out of the room.

So, I have a crush on Ally Dawson. No wonder I love the smell of her hair, and I love her eyes, and smile. No wonder I always hate it when guys say something sweet to her. No wonder my heartbeats only around her, no wonder I constantly watch her greet the customers. No wonder I hate the idea of Austin and Ally together, no wonder I love everything about her. And no wonder I don't think about anything else.

The only wonder left is…_do I even have a chance? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM. ENDING.<strong>  
><em>

__**A/N: **Do you like it, if it's good and you want me to continue write 'Dally' at the end of your review. If it's bad and you don't want a second chapter, write 'Ausilly'._  
><em>


	2. Crush, Crush Go Away

**_A/N: _**_I honestly know nothing about Ally, I just made these secrets up. Thank you so much for the reviews, btw. It kept me going on this chapter. Expect loads more of cuteness! _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: CRUSH, CRUSH, GO AWAY<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Crush, crush, go away…come back another day," I sang to myself, "or never again." I wasn't having a good day, knowing that I have a crush is the worst feeling ever. I'm always thinking about her, and trying to talk to her. I might as well become a dog and follow her everywhere, wait, that wasn't such a bad idea. I can become a dog and crush on Ally whenever I want. Wait a minute, I don't think it's possible to do that, with the machinery we have nowadays. Maybe in the near 2050, yeah, than I'll become a dog and follow her. Wait, Ally might be old by then?<p>

I was slumped on the stairwell, laying my head against the handrail, when I noticed Trish walking in with another uniform. Seriously, how many jobs is Trish going for? By 2013, she might have 200 jobs already.

"Hey Dez," Trish started, "Guess, who got a job at the home department store?"

"You did, right?" I said, standing up from the stairs and approaching Trish.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Trish said, putting her hand on her hips.

"It's what you do everyday, new job, get fired." I said, yawning. I didn't get much sleep either, I was thinking about Ally and how I can get over this crush. I mean, I don't want to crush on her; she already set her eyes on Dallas _and Austin_. I just don't want to put false hopes up for myself.

"Anyways, where's Ally? I don't have interests in talking with you, freckle face." She said, crossing her arms. Trish was one of those people you want to choke, than try and save their life. Although, I don't think that's possible with her, I might as well choke her and get it over with. She'll thank me for an earlier death.

"I don't know, where's Austin?" I asked.

"Ah, that's probably where Ally is." Trish said, heading for the stairs and than walking into the music room. I did the exact same thing, except walked into the wall beside the music room door.

"Ow, when did this wall get here?" I said, rubbing my nose. I was so tired that I didn't even know where I was going. I just wanted to talk to Austin about this, I can't live without sleep. Dez needs sleep!

"Since this building was built." Ally replied from inside the room. I quickly walked into the room avoiding to hit anything else.

"So, should we practice the song again?" Austin suggested, taking out a few sheets. He turned up towards her, since he was sitting down on the piano. Ally already got up and began searching for something. I was going to take a guess that it was her book, and if not, then I'm clueless.

"Looking for your book?" I asked.

"No, for the first time, no. I'm looking for my phone." Ally said, walking between me and Trish to go downstairs. Suddenly, I heard a vibration in the room, more like in my back pockets.

"Uh, Dez? You're pocket is vibrating…?" Trish said, going through my pocket and finding Ally's cell phone. Not only was I embarrassed, I felt like a stalker for grabbing her phone. I don't even know why I had it in the first place. I didn't need her cell phone, I don't want her cell phone, _or maybe I do. _All I know is that Ally came rushing from the stairs with a furious look on her face. For the first time, I felt sorry for myself.

"Dez, why do you always take my stuff?" Ally asked, snatching the phone from Trish.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I have no idea what's going on." I said, rubbing my eyes. I know she was mad, but what sense did it make to be mad at me? Well, actually know that I think about it, Ally has a perfect reason to be mad. I just don't liked be yelled at, I'm a very vulnerable kid.

"Maybe, you should sleep?" Ally said, shoving me and Trish out of the way. I guess she was really mad, and now I felt awful, like really awful. Trish walked right out with Ally, giving me one of her looks as well. Gees, does every girl have a look?

So, I decided to make this crush go away. Ally deserves someone like Austin, and I should just get over her. But, how can I? There's nothing wrong with Ally, she's perfectly normal…_unless_. I can find something that makes Ally unlikable, but that's impossible. Everything about Ally is cute, and no matter how much I try to hate something about her. I find myself slowly liking her even more, I try to stop it, but I just can't.

"Hey, Austin…" I said, I knew that maybe Austin knew something about Ally. He hangs out with her more than I do, _which I hate. _

"Yeah, Dez?" He said, picking up some of the sheets that Ally left on the piano, and then walking over to me.

"What are some weird things about Ally?" I asked, crossing my arms. He gave me a suspicious look and then walked over to pick up a couple of crumbled papers from the floor.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, settling himself in one of the chairs. I knew where this was going; Austin was going to make me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. I knew that he would, he always does.

"I just..._**really**_ want to know," I sighed, "please?" Right after I collapsed to my knees and began to beg, "Please, please, please."

"Fine," Austin got up and shut the door, "but you have to promise to not tell anyone." He said, sticking his finger in my face like if I was five. I know better than to tell anyone about what makes Ally weird. Besides, last time I did that, Ally made me sit in the time-out chair for an hour. And so, I nodded repeatedly to let Austin know that I would not tell anyone Ally's secrets that make her weird.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled.

"Alright…" he said, "Well, Ally loves to put ketchup on anything, it's kind of gross. I mean, ketchup on asparagus, _ugh_." Austin said, jumping slightly from the thought of asparagus, one of his most hated vegetables. I for one thought that Ally's ketchup love was cute, _oh no. _

"Yeah, what else?" I asked, as Austin pondered a little about what else made her weird.

"Well, she has an obsession with cats, and its cool and all. It's just unhealthy sometimes; her room has a lot of cat stuff." He said, I knew that this was going in the wrong direction, because I have a secret obsession with cats too, not even Austin knows. So that pushed me farther into my crush, and I knew that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Ally is in love withromantic movies like _the Notebook_, she knows the lines very well." I love that movie and I know the lines _too_, except Austin doesn't know that, only my mom does because I watch it with her.

"Yeah, you _don-_"

"I'm not done," Austin said, "Ally secretly loves people's noses, she always tells me when she's in love with someone's nose." Now that is scary, I have a secret attraction to people with cute noses, like _Ally's_. This weird sharing thing wasn't working; I was just finding cuter things about her.

"Okay, Austin, you can stop." I said, "These things are too weird for me." I forced a laugh and walked out of the room. These things were too cute for me, and I think I just needed some time alone from Ally.

"Well, okay…" I heard Austin mumble from the room, "you're welcome?"

"I'm done." I mumbled, and headed outside. I was so stumped, I mean, this crush is just horrible. I wish it would go back to when I didn't know Ally, and she didn't know a single thing about me. I wish I could just be her friend and that's it. I wish…I wasn't so _stupid_. I found a table to sit on, and just quietly rested my head there. A few seconds later, a random girl popped up on my chair, she looked a little familiar, a little too familiar. I just ignored her presence, and sat with my head down.

"What's wrong?" She said, revealing a smirk across her face. I think I've seen her before, but something's different about her. "You look sad."

"Yeah, I am." I said, "everything is so great about Ally."

"Who's this 'Ally' girl?" The girl asked, Austin told me not to tell, but she's just a random girl. It wouldn't hurt to just put that up there, I mean, it isn't going to kill Ally.

"She's weird, and, I mean, she has an obsession with cats and ketchup, but that's what makes her so great. And, I just don't know what to do…" I dropped my head back in my arms, and just laid it there.

"Right, so…what's your name?" She asked, and sounded a little bit suspicious. I knew something was up from there on.

"Um, Dez." I murmured.

I looked up and noticed the girl was gone; I looked all around the mall and noticed no girl. From then on, I didn't understand what was going on; did I just give Ally's secrets away to a random girl? If Austin found out, he would kill me, and then take my collections of my all my _Star Wars _movies. If this girl ever said anything about Ally, I would die.

* * *

><p>"Oh no," slipped out of Austin's mouth, I was sitting across from him as he was on his laptop. "<em>H8TER GIRL <em>is back."

"So?" I said, "she already knows not to mess with us, we toasted her." I said, with triumph.

"Um," Austin turned it around, "Dez, you didn't..." I caught a look of what he was talking about_, _and this exactly what I saw.

"_H8TER GIRL finds outs that Ally Dawson has an obsession with cats and ketchup, beware of the freaky cat obsessed girl!_

_One of Ally's friends was lovely enough to tell H8TER GIRL about one of her secrets, the boy's name is Dez. We would love to thank him for sharing it with us._

_Ally has an obsession with cats; she loves them, and has many various posters in her room of them. The girl sleeps with cats and dreams of them too, awe – cute._

_She also has a sick obsession with ketchup, and puts it on her vegetables as well. Wowzza, that' s a gross secret!_

_**For a full look at the interview, click down below."**_

"Dez, I told you not to, I told you," Austin said, closing his laptop. I didn't even know that girl was H8TER GIRL, and if I did I wouldn't have admitted her secrets. I was just so mad at myself, and I didn't mean to. I swear if I could erase what I did, I would. It's too late though, it's all over the internet, Dallas probably saw it and now it's too late. If Ally sees this, she'll hate me forever, and that's the worse thing that could happen to me.

"Austin, I didn't mean to-" Austin stood up, and grabbed his laptop.

"Save it, Dez." He said, "you're telling Ally about this, and consider me sharing anything with you…_done_." Ouch, the word 'done' burned, and I didn't think I would feel so awful for accidentally letting something slip. I usually don't feel horrible for letting something slip, but this **did **burn. Austin quietly walked out off to a store, and I didn't see him all afternoon after that. I had a feeling that Austin hated me, which made the feeling burn even more.

After a while, I walked off to the Sonic Boom and captured a confused Ally. Everyone was eyeing her, and laughing at her, calling her names, like _'obsessive kitty_' or _'ketchup kisser'_. She obviously didn't know what was going on, and I didn't want to tell her, but I grabbed the strength and walked up to her, knowing she would probably hate me.

"Hey, uh, Ally?" I said, she turned to me and nodded. I inhaled lightly, and began, "H8TER GIRL's back, or Tilly's back." I finished, and she stood confused.

"So?" Ally asked, "by the way, do you know why everyone is calling me '_obsessive kitty'_? I'm getting incredibly worried." She told me, showing me a side of her I've never seen before.

"That's what I'm talking about, check her website." I said, Ally nodded and opened her laptop, typing in a few letters and then caught an eye of what I saw. When Ally finished reading the small paragraph, she closed her laptop, and showed no expression. I knew I was done for, I knew she already hated me, but I didn't think it would hurt this much to see her like this.

"Thanks for telling me, Dez. You're such a good friend." I know she said the last sentence in a sarcastic meaning, and my mind immediately tried to come up with excuses.

"Look, I'm sorry, I swear. I-I-I was having a ba-bad day, and-"

"You admitted one of my secrets," she said, "I thought I could actually give our friendship a try, despite the fact that you can't keep a secret. But, I'm starting to see, that you're one of the worst people I've ever met, consider us no longer friends." She shoved me out of the way, and walked out of the Sonic Boom. Honestly, that was the worst feeling ever, and it was worse than seeing my favorite dog_ Louis_, die. I felt worse knowing that my crush, hasn't even gone away one _tiny_ bit.

I found my way to the stairs again and sat there all afternoon, I caught Ally constantly getting teased whenever she came in. People even found different names for her, I mean, people were getting creative.

"_Kitty Hugger," _people chanted, "_Little Miss Ketchup Kitty." _Random little kids chanted as well, and Ally's face fell, it felt like she couldn't take it anymore.

The more they teased her, the madder I got, and the more the pain that Ally gave me, increased. I stepped off the stairs, and I knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked out of the store and in front of the fountain, and my heart took control of me from there on.

"Hey, hey!" I yelled to get the people's attention, and mostly everyone stopped and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Dez. I accidentally told H8TER GIRL some secrets about my friend, ever since it's been on the site; everyone's been making fun of her." I said, and a couple of people made there way to seats.

"Everyone has something weird or secretive about them; you don't need to mock them for it, for example, I love mushrooms on my pizza and I love jelly." A couple of people laughed, and I saw Ally make her way through the crowd, "I bet you guys have some weird obsessions too, I bet one of you guys loves peanut butter or…cheese?" Some people nodded, while others just became a little more interested into what I was saying.

Nelson came out of the crowd, "yeah, I love dogs."

"And, I have an obsession with socks," someone shouted. After wards, many people from the crowd shouted out obsessions. As I looked into the crowd, I saw Ally smile lightly towards me, as well as Austin and Trish.

"See, so there's no need to mock someone for liking cats and ketchup. I mean, people like socks, why not ketchup? I for one love ketchup and cats, I don't see why one wouldn't like ketchup and cats." I said, as some people shouted a long with me.

"So, please, stop making fun of Ally, she's just like you and me, and she's a really great person, there's nothing bad about what she likes, okay?" Several people clapped their hands, while others just walked off happily. Ally walked towards me and smiled.

"Thanks, Dez."

"Yeah, wel-" She interrupted me with a hug, and her grip tightened when I tried to let go, so I wrapped my arms around her as well. It caught me by surprise, and honestly, it was one of the best hugs I've ever received. I felt like I was feeling hazy, my vision was getting blurrier, and I started to feel fluttery. Then it happened, a spark, a heart skip, and a butterfly, and suddenly I realized, if this is the first time I've felt like this, why let it go? If I like Ally, then there doesn't have to be a _Ausilly or Allstin, _there could be a _Dally_, and a _Allz_.

_Truth is, am I willing to fight for Ally?_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading, it took me a long time to get this done. I'm happy I did, next chapter there will be a jealous!Dez, so be excited for more Dally and a little Ausilly for people who ship them in this story.__


	3. I Don't Want You & Him

_**A/N: **This is the shortest chapter I've done, I just think this chapter is like a tiny filler for the next ones. I hope you enjoy the Ausilly and Dally. Also, Trish is a little OOC, but she gets back into character. She turns into a nice person, usually Trish isn't nice. Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER <strong>**THREE: I DON'T WANT YOU & HIM**

* * *

><p>And so the thought came across my mind, what do I do to get Ally?<p>

I don't want to ruin my friendship with Austin, but crushing on her is already ruining it. If I told Austin what I felt for Ally, he would lie about his feelings. Why? Because when my best friend gives that girl a smile, I know. I know that he's secretly skipping a beat when she mentions his name. I know that he's scared about losing her to Dallas, and that everything he said was a lie. He does want Ally in his arms; I know that one day Austin will fight for her. But if I tell Austin, there is no chance he will ever be happy. He will sacrifice everything for me, because he's my best friend and he's that one friend that would give up love for a friend.

And I don't want Austin to lose Ally. But, I don't want to lose Ally. _Ugh._

"Hey, uh, Dez?" Austin waved his hand in my face, "come back to the real world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed, "unfortunately I must return to the real world."

Austin lightly laughed along with me, only he gets my humor, that's exactly what I would lose if I choose Ally. I'd lose someone who knows me so well.

"What were you thinking about?" Austin asked, and I knew Austin would found out. He knows whenever I'm lying, and I could be trying as hard as possible. But Austin has skills when it comes to me and lying. So, I kept my mouth shut and decided to just pretend that he didn't ask me anything. "Come on, Dez, tell me." He whined, and began to start jumping like he was going to have a tantrum. "_Deez, Deeez_!" Austin continued to whine.

"I was…thinking about," I looked at my bag in hopes of an idea, "the assignment we have tonight." Gee, Dez, you're so smart.

"Yeah, and I like vegetables," he laughed, "come on, Dez, tell me." I knew he wouldn't take it that easy, Austin knows me, he practically knows when I'm crushing on someone. I'm surprised he hasn't found out about me and this Ally thing.

"I was, uh, thinking about," I took a look at Austin and immediately thought of something. "Your mom and her luscious hair, yep, she's gorgeous."

"Er, okay, Dez, that's weird." He started, and then instantly backed a few steps away. "I thought you got over that crush."

"It all comes back to me in the rarest of moments," I held my hand up to my chest, "her eyes are beautiful." I think I was just having fun with creeping Austin out. I mean, who doesn't like to see most of his expressions, especially his 'disgusted' expression.

"Dez, let's forget we had the conversation."

"What conversation?" Ally asked, popping into the discussion about Austin's mom. I bet if I told her what I was talking about, she'd get crept out as well, and I love to see people crept out. I felt like I was enjoying something that shouldn't be enjoyed. Austin slightly turned his head to her, and began to mouth 'no'.

"The conversation about Austin's mom, and her luscious hair." Ally's expression changed, and her 'crept out' face came on. As soon as she changed her expression so did mine, I was smiling and crossing my arms. "I just always thought maybe one day, Austin's mom would be mine."

"You do realize that's Austin's mom? As in held him in his_ womb?" _Ally reminded me, and ultimately I didn't have a crush on his mom. I had a crush on Ally, but if I told Austin the truth, everything would be ruined. So I went along with the crush thing, and I ultimately enjoyed every minute of it. I didn't actually think this would so much fun. The only problem was, maybe it wasn't a good thing to creep Ally out?

"Can't a guy just dream?" I yelled, as Ally rolled her eyes and turned to Austin to tell him something.

"So, I was thinking," she started, and I knew this was going in the wrong direction, "my dad is taking care of the shop today, so I have time to-"

"Oh, you want to go to the movies with us? Sweet, Ally." I said, and I have no idea what got over me. I mean, like, I've never, ever, done something like that out of jealousy before. Austin turned to me, like he really wanted to go alone, but also didn't want to exclude me. And in the moment, I felt awful and I actually couldn't believe I did that. "I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, you can come." Ally choked, she sounded mad, like if in reality, she couldn't stand me being there. I felt a small amount of guilt build on me, but I just couldn't help hating them alone together either. "Uh, what do you want to see _**guys**_?" She made it clear that she didn't want me there, after chuckling and extending the '_**guys**_' in her sentence.

"Zombies 3!" We yelled in unison, Ally's face fell, I guess that's why she only wanted to go with Austin. If I didn't go, they would have watched a cute movie and end up holding hands. _I can't let that happen- _I mean, yeah, I ruined everything. I regained my composure and smiled, "or we could watch _Silly Me_? I know you've wanted to watch it for days now, so..?" Ally's face brightened, and she began to giggle. She turned to Austin to see if he would approve.

"Fine, Silly Me it is..." he groaned.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit that movie was," Austin turned to look at Ally, "good." He gave her a light smile, and continued to walk ahead with her.<p>

I for one was walking in the back with the popcorn leftovers and soda too. Despite me being there, the two continued to share glances and smirks, it sucked being there, then it actually was to not be. I grumbled lightly, which I've never done for a girl before. I just hated it, Austin and Ally were all over each other and just being so in love. Meanwhile, I was just here in the back, alone. I hate feeling this way, it's just wrong.

"Hey, Dez, did you like it?" Ally asked, turning to give me a smile. I loved seeing her smile, it always managed to turn my day better.

"It was good," I said, "although I thought Laura was going to end up with Benny." I said, Ally ran over to me and we quickly began a conversation about the movie. She had all the same ideas I did, and the only reason I knew so much, was because I wasn't talking during the movie like Austin. _I actually pay attention- _I mean, yeah, Austin pays loads of attention, it's just that he likes Ally so much, he was looking at her.

After a short walk, we arrived at the Sonic Boom. Ally and I were talking the whole entire way there, while Austin had his head down like I did. I immediately stopped talking to Ally, and walked back to Austin. "So, want to watch Zombies 3, next weekend?" I asked, Austin lifted his head and laughed.

"Yes! More smashing, more trashing, and more slashing!" Austin said; we both mimicked each other's actions. As if we knew what we each of us were going to do.

Ally just laughed, "Since we saw my movie this weekend, maybe we can see it together, Austin." From that moment on, I felt a slight push on my chest, and I knew it was jealousy.

"Cool, I hope you guys like it." I lied, and slightly pushed Ally out of the way. I didn't mean to, but she was just ruining everything between me and Austin. I never have this type of envy over Austin, and I never get this mad. She was just transforming me into this monster, because normal humans don't envy others this much. I quickly entered the Sonic Boom, and sat on the stairwell, like I always do when I'm mad. I don't like her and him, and I wish I could tell her. I don't want you and him, I want us.

"Hey, freckle face." Trish said, approaching me with another uniform.

"Do you have a closet with uniforms in it, or do you recycle them?" I said, staring at her new carrot outfit. It was a uniform for the Fresh Market store, all the vegetarians shop there. I mean, there is meat, but it's all organic, which I heard means '_made out of vegetables'_.

"I recycle them," she titled her head in a smile, "anyways, where's Ally? I have this amazing idea for props for the next video."

"Out with Austin," I said, as my face formed a small pout.

"Oh and why are you here?" She asked, sitting on the other side of the stairwell.

"Because I wasn't invited."

"Oh, the third wheel problem," she said, getting up from her position, "I'm pretty sure Ally likes you just as much as Austin." No, no she doesn't, she never glances at me or smiles at me. It's always Austin, he always gets her attention, and I don't know why. If I could be Austin for a day I would, just to receive one of her smiles, just to be in one of her hugs.

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't ever notice me when he's around, it's awkward. I just wish I could be the one that makes Ally smile- _er_, I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Trish said, "and Ally does laugh when you say something, and she always talks about you whenever she's sad. It's like you make her happy again, I mean, she remembers something silly you did, and in the next minute, she's laughing."

"Wait, what do you think I mean?"

"You wish Ally would find you likable, and she does, no one hates you, Dez. Well, I do, but it's a frenemy thing we have going." She smiles, and pats me on the shoulder.

"Oh, okay, thanks." I said, and gave Trish a smile. What Trish said actually made me feel better, knowing that Ally talks about me too, that she remembers me whenever she's sad. The feeling against my chest elevated and went away. I didn't feel jealous anymore, knowing that I have made Ally smile, is good enough for me.

Afterwards when Trish left, Ally and Austin came into the store hours after I did; turns out they went to out to eat. _That's supposed to be us._

"Hey, Dez," Ally said, "I knew you liked pizza so I brought some." She approached me, as I lifted my head up and smiled. Ally extended her hand and returned one of my own smiles. Again, butterflies fluttered, and I felt dizzy again. Austin never makes me feel like this, and he never will; _it would be awkward if he did. _I grabbed the box wrapped around with a plastic bag, and opened it. Pizza with…_mushrooms_?

"Ally, this is so cool. I can't believe you actually bought me a pizza," I said, with a bit of too much excitement.

"How can I forget to buy you something, you're Dez." She said, moving a little to the left, then going up the stairwell with Austin. Before I knew it, I realized I just made a decision, I think I already picked someone. I think I now know who I choose, and I guess I choose….

_Ally_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I hope you liked this chapter. It was actually real hard to decide who to pick, I love Austin, but I also think Dez should become mature and realize that he might lose the girl. Review what you think about this chapter, and some constructive criticism. _


	4. I Want You To Want Me

_**A/N: **I'm sorry for not uploading my chapter earlier. I apologize for making it so short. There are a lot of cute Dez&Ally moments in this chapter though. Next chapter coming soon. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: I WANT YOU TO WANT ME<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the cold raindrops pelted on the sides of my cheeks, I cursed myself for not bringing an umbrella. Usually I check the weather every morning, but today, I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. While another drop of rain fell, the puddles on the sidewalk increased, and the thought of seeing a wet-haired Ally in the rain, appeared. Everything about her is perfect, and I can't help, but bring a small smile to my face.<p>

I couldn't do this to Austin though, he didn't deserve it. He's been the nicest friend, and this would crush him. The thought of Ally handing me that pizza crossed my mind again. The fact that she actually thought of me, while she was with Austin. I knew truly that my mind never picked Ally though. Because even though she handed me that pizza, the thought of me stealing someone so important to Austin, wasn't right.

Because I wasn't paying attention to anything in my sight, I tripped over a sidewalk crack and fell onto the ground. It wasn't that horrible of a fall, except the excessive blood coming out of my nose and my bruised cheek.

"Dez, are you okay?" Ally said; I didn't even know she was here. I thought I was walking alone, but to my surprise, Ally was right behind me.

"Ouch, I think." I replied, becoming a little nauseous at the smell of blood. It was dripping down my shirt, even as I tried to cover it with hands. Ally then turned me, and caught sight of how horrible I looked. She closed her umbrella and quickly dug through her purse for a tissue. "Ally, stop, you're getting wet." Ally continued to scan through her purse and finally took out a tissue.

"Dez, you have a bloody nose and you bruised your face. I think I can handle a little rain." Ally admitted, as I took the tissue from her and cleared the blood, although the rain helped more than I thought it would. She softly stroked the side of my face where the bruise was, and then brought her hand back to her purse. "Come with me, I have a small aids kit in the store."

"Thanks." I said, still a little fluttery at the feeling of Ally's hands on my face. It's never felt this strong, it's like the aroma of Ally's hands overcame the aroma of my blood. Ally quickly gripped my hand, as the cold bruise on my face stung. It was the goose bumps of the cold, and of the excitement I got of Ally gripping my hand, that caused my skin to react in such a way. In a few minutes, we were back at the store. Ally asked me to wait on the stairwell, until she could find an aids kit and an ice bag.

"Here," she said, passing me the ice bag as she treated my nose. She grabbed a few tissues from the kit and wiped the blood off my nose. I wouldn't have expected her to treat me like this, but she did and I was enjoying every minute of it. A small smile crossed my face and caused Ally to react with a smile as well. Then a sudden feeling of pain arrived on the other side of my nose.

"Ouch!" I yelled, as Ally jumped back.

"Looks like you bruised it too." She said, taking a small band aid and covering the cut across the other side of my cheek. After Ally placed the band aid, she stood up and walked up into the music room. I thought Ally was done treating me, but she quickly came back with a can of _Pepsi_.

"Thanks." I said, "but you didn't have to do all of this." She gave me a soft smile and sat next to me on the stairwell.

"Dez, you have a bruised nose and cheek. I'm pretty sure as a friend, this is all necessary." She admitted, as I opened the can and drank a small sip.

"Yeah, but…you didn't have to clean the blood off." I said; Ally's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on her face. I looked down at my lap in a smile, knowing that I just caught Ally in the act of blushing. She quickly washed off that blush and she began to smile just as much as I did.

"Well," she turned her eyes at mine, "I didn't have to, but I did."

_What was that supposed to mean? _I thought to myself, but right before I was going to ask her, Austin entered the room with Trish. Ally quickly picked herself up, and turned her head one last time. I fetched her a smile, and she returned one.

"What was that?" Austin and Trish asked in unison, although it didn't help that Ally and I were just trying to make up random reasons as to why that happened.

"Er, we, Dez," Ally stammered, as Austin and Trish looked at each other in confusion, "Dez, happened to fall and I was helping him." I didn't say a word; if I did I knew that I would admit the truth. So, I kept my mouth shut and let Ally do all the talking, although she can't either.

"Oh, okay…" Austin said, shrugging it off, "Ally, we have a movie to watch, and if we don't go before three, we'll have to pay ten dollars more."

"Um, alright, let me get my coat," Ally quickly ran up the stairs, and grabbed her coat. Before leaving, Ally waved to Trish and I, and then ran off with Austin. I knew that it was bad that that Ally and I had a moment, but the butterflies were still in my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said,_** "I didn't have to, but I did."**_ Those words rung in my head all day, and it wasn't until Trish slapped me until I realized that I needed to stop.

"Dez, what is going on?" Trish said, placing her hands on her hips. "This whole Ally thing is kind of suspicious, first you get jealous she's with Austin, and now you guys are smiling at each other."

"Trish, it's a smile, friends smile at each other." I said, as she shrugged too, and decided to forget about the situation. Trish walked out of the Sonic Boom and disappeared in the corner of my eye. I quickly ran to the piano, no one was here, and I've always wanted to play the piano alone. Ally never lets me; she always makes a fuss on how I'll break it.

And so, I began to scan songs in my head, ones that I knew how to play. I wanted to play this piano before Ally comes in or someone else.

_I want you to want me.  
>I need you to need me.<em>

I murmured to myself, and then I realized that I somewhat knew the chords of that song. My piano teacher to taught me the song for warm ups, before playing any other song on the piano, I had to do that one. He ended up teaching me the whole song, even though at the time I was like fourteen. My hands then pressed on the first chords of the song, and I murmured the other lyrics.

_I'd love you to love me.  
>I'm begging you to beg me.<br>I want you to want me._

I felt a shudder on my spine, this song made me cringe. It wasn't because it sucked; it was because I would never sing a song like this. I'm Dez, I don't do these kind of songs. I'm all into pop and stuff. This was some rock song, and yeah, I used to like this song, but it was because my teacher forced me to play it as a warm up in piano class. I shook the cringe off, and began to play the rest of the lyrics.

_I need you to need me.  
>I'd love you to love me.<em>

I began to speed up the song, and I began to feel a little better about this whole Ally and Austin thing. It's like this song was meant for me.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
>I'll put on a brand new shirt<br>I'll get home early from work  
>if you say that you love me.<br>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<br>Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying<br>Feeling all alone without a friend  
>you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<em>

_I want you to want me.  
>I need you to need me.<br>I'd love you to love me.  
>I'm begging you to beg me.<em>

My voice got a little louder, and I began to sing to the lyrics. I just wanted Ally to like me, and I know that there's a chance she might go with Austin. But I also know that there's a 5 percent chance that maybe, maybe, Ally will realize that I could be the one too. I slid my fingers down the piano, and began to play faster, until it sounded exactly like the song.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
>I'll put on a brand new shirt<br>I'll get home early from work  
>if you say that you love me.<br>Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<br>Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying<br>Feeling all alone without a friend  
>you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<em>

_Feeling all alone without a friend  
>you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<em>

_Feeling all alone without a friend  
>you know you feel like dying<br>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
>see you crying.<em>

I know that Austin is my friend, but if he was he would understand how bad I like her. He would know by now that I do, he would be helping me through this Ally mania. He doesn't, and that's what makes me even madder, is that he doesn't even realize how bad I like this girl.

_I want you to want me.  
>I need you to need me.<br>I'd love you to love me.  
>I'm begging you to beg me.<em>

I placed my hands on my lap, and realized every word that came out of my head. I didn't know how bad of a friend I was, until I scanned everything I said.

The thing that worries me the most is that I don't even feel bad about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**:_ _T__hank you for reading this chapter, it stinks that it's so short, but I'll write a longer on afterwards. I hope you liked Dez's secret music talent._


	5. A Pizza Box Music Session

_**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long to update. I was extremely busy for school, but I am back on board. I hope you guys like this chapter, loads of Dally up in here._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: A PIZZA BOX MUSIC SESSION<strong>

* * *

><p>Austin and Trish were going to the Music Awards of Miami City; it's one they host every year at Miami. The only reason Austin was invited, was because he was nominated for '<em>Internet Sensation'<em>. Last year Daniel Mikes won. He was the best singer of all time, except he only became a one-hit wonder, and no one knows where he is anymore. I mean, his song was good, but it could only last for a while. After his song vanished from the charts, so did him. I hope this isn't what happens to Austin, I mean, so far his recent singles have been good hits, so let's hope for the best.

Anyways, I ended up not being able to go, since Trish said I wasn't mature enough. She said I was likely to embarrass them on stage, which is so not true. It sucks not being able to go, but I know that this is only for the good of Austin. Ally too, couldn't go, supposedly the store is having its anniversary party and Ally has to be there. The bright side is, I got to still party, with Mr. Dawson and a few others. Ally told me that she was allowed to bring some friends for the event. She said that I was one of them, and that Trish was the other.

Well the party ended up a little boring, and Ally and I ended up cleaning once her dad left. I guess this is why Ally didn't want to come. I mean, it's not like I have a problem with cleaning, especially with Ally.

"Do you want to stay for a little while? I mean, there is pizza left, and some soda. I just don't want to go home so soon." She stammered, and gave me one of her pout faces. It looked like at this moment she really needed me, but I have to go home. My mom said I had to be home by nine, and if I'm not I'll be grounded. "Please, Dez, you know I never bother you this much." Her eyes turned into these big eyes of desperation.

"Ally, I don't know. I mean, my mom told me to go home by nine." I said, heading for the exit of the store, when she grabbed my arm. She forced me to turn and clutched my arm before I could respond. "Besides, that pizza is cheese, I don't like cheese."

"Dez, please?" Ally insisted, as I looked at her hand on my arm. I shouldn't have fallen into her deceiving plan, but I did. I couldn't be a jerk and just go home.

"Fine," I said, as she let me go and placed a smile on her face, "why don't you want to go home anyways?" The way Ally looked at me made me feel like the question was shouldn't have been asked, as she sat on the piano stool.

"I just don't like being home all the time; it's not one of my favorite things to do." Ally said to me, although the look on her face made it clear that there was more to it. I sat next to her, as she scooted over. I gave her a small look and she realized that I knew that was lie.

"Ally, I wasn't born yesterday…unless my life has been a lie." She lightly giggled and then laid her chin on her hand. Ally turned to me like she was going to say a secret or something. So I placed myself in a comfortable position, and prepared myself for what she was going to say.

"I don't know, but my dad is never home. I don't know where he is that much anymore, and my mom is always on business trips. I guess I don't like being alone, seeing as he probably isn't home right now. He always goes to someone's house when there's a party." She admitted, as she lifted herself from the chair and headed for the pizza box. She grabbed a slice and served herself some soda. I looked at how neatly she did things, wrapping paper under her pizza and be careful as she poured soda in her cup. The only reason Ally acted so elegantly was because she probably had to take care of herself. Her mom did go on a lot of trips and her dad, well, went to people's houses.

"Um, it's okay, Ally." I tried to comfort her, but she turned and gave me a look like I did something weird. "Your dad will always love you, for who you are."

"Dez, how many self-empowerment movies have you watched?" She asked, taking a small bite from her pizza. I got up and served myself a cup of soda, seeing as I hate cheese pizza.

"I didn't watch any," she then turned and gave me a glare, "okay fine, I watched two." Ally laughed, and drank a little more of her soda, then sat herself on the stairwell.

"Dez, what do you plan to do later on in life?" She asked, eating a huge slice of her pizza, leaving a huge stain on her chin. I couldn't help, but feel the need to clean it off. I wish I could, but Ally would jump of the stairwell and run off. I don't want to scare her for life. So, I stood against the counter and stared at the huge stain, until I felt the need to come back to reality.

"I don't know, become a filmmaker or a…_pianist_?" I said, as Ally's mouth opened a little and she jumped from the stool. I think I know where this is going, this exact thing happened when Austin found out.

"You can play the piano, Dez?" Ally said, grabbing me to the piano. I'm guessing she wanted to see me play, seeing as she sat next to me and nudged me. "Please play?"

"Alright, alright…" I said, opening the piano and turning to her, "what song?"

"Oh, um, play Austin's new song?" She said; it seemed like she had more energy than before, now. I began to play the notes, as Ally's eyes directed to my fingers. She just gazed at how they grazed across the piano. I ended up catching a smile that I've never seen before. As the first verse came up, she began to notice it wasn't Austin's song, it was hers. Her face lifted as she began to sing it softly.

_I'm the sun in your eyes,_

_Yet you don't see me._

She sang beautifully, and it felt like a dream come true. It felt like if I was singing with an idol or icon that I've been begging to sing with. And as I touched the notes, and she sang the lyrics., I felt we were like puzzle pieces fitting together. I felt like this was supposed to happen or meant to. And as she hit the chorus, it hit me; I realized how connected this moment was.

_I'm so agonized,_

_That you don't see me._

I turned to Ally as the song finished, and grabbed a napkin from the on top of the piano, and cleaned the small stain on her chin. "Dez," she said, "you're amazing." I felt a small smile come to my cheeks, as Ally raised herself from the chair. I turned as she went for the guitar next to the counter, as I feared what would come out of her mouth. "Let's sing a duet," she said, "maybe, _Teenage Dream_?"

She lightly strummed the guitar, as I went for the first note. I felt as if the music harmonized so well, as she began to hum softly. I sang the next lyrics as well as I could, even though my voice was horrible.

_I think you're pretty_

_Without any __makeup__ on  
>You think I'm funny<br>When I tell the punchline wrong  
>I know you get me<br>So I let my walls come down, down,_

Ally's voice softly sang the next part, as I felt a deep firework come from inside of me. I was probably caught in the moment or something though. Her voice was gorgeous though, and I couldn't focus on the piano all that well.

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

The both of us sang together the next lines, and it felt like sparks, but if only we could just be like this all the time. Ally softly closed her eyes as our voices harmonized together, and I felt the most sparks I felt in a long time.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<strong>_

_**You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

"What are you guys doing?" Austin said, as he entered the Sonic Boom. Trish's face was also sharing the same expression. I felt as if I did something wrong, as I lifted myself off the piano.

"Um, nothing," Ally lied, throwing her guitar, as a few strings popped, "I'm going to have to pay for that later." Austin's eyebrows rose, as he walked towards Ally, clutching his jacket in his other hand.

"Fine," Austin said, grabbing Ally by the shoulder, "we won though, but Trish won't give me the award, she thinks I'll break it." Trish showed Ally the small award, and Ally's face brightened. "This award is for us, guys." I felt a small smile approach Austin's face when her face blew happiness. "Thanks for waiting for me, Ally."

"Yeah, it's the least I can do for someone who's getting my lyrics to light," Ally said, as I just realized what Austin said to her.

"Wait, we were waiting for Austin?" I asked, as she turned and gave me a look as if she was sorry in a way.

"No," Ally said, "I just didn't want to go home alone, so I waited for Austin." Her face softened, and I could feel a small rush of anger. I mean, the least she could do was say the truth.. "Dez, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really…" I said, as I fake smiled. I didn't believe this was something to get mad about; I was just a bit crushed. "Group hug!" I said, as we grouped up, and just hugged. I could feel Ally mumble something as I let go.

"Dez, I had lots of fun though," she said, as Austin and she began to exit the store.

I felt as bad as it was, but I guess those two are always going to be meant for each other. I'm not giving up, but at this moment I felt like it. Trish and I decided to walk home together, even though the whole time she was also talking about Austin. It was kind of annoying, but I enjoyed her company. I wish she was Ally though.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? I'm sorry if I made Austin seem like a jerk, he's actually a big sweetheart. I love Ross Lynch, trust me. Anyways, please give some constructive criticism. (: Feedback is welcomed.<em>


	6. Anti Date

**_A/N:_ **_I am so sorry for taking so long, but I really wanted to give you a long chapter. This might not be very long to you, but to me this is a record, which is sad. Anyways, Dez is very OOC in a part of this chapter, so excuse that. And, enjoy the Dally moments and cute little statements. Also, thank you for a the reviews, those are incredibly sweet and I want to hug you all, seriously. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: ANTI-DATE<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, recently, life has been going well for me. Or, well, not at all, because my dreams have been getting worse by the second. I mean, she's all I can think of – Ally. And, you'd think by all the time I've been spending with her, would cause a change in my emotions, but they don't. Ally constantly inviting me to places makes it worse, with her cute, puppy eyes begging me to attend another event. I never have the courage to say no, because I just don't have that sort of strength over her. She practically owns me…and my manhood, and my dignity.<p>

"Dez," Ally says in a sing-song tone, as she runs across the store and tackles me from behind. "I have tickets to the aquarium…" And I quickly feel the guilt sink in, knowing that Ally is about to ask me to go somewhere. I don't hate going places with her, and I never will. But, this crush will only get worse if she keeps nudging at me. Those big, brown eyes will only cause massive destruction upon Dezville.

"Oh, and you're planning on taking Trish?" I said, putting on another one of my idiot characters, to remind Ally of one of the reasons why she dislikes me.

"No," as she shakes her head, bringing the tickets to light, "but…I know of a nice, quirky, ginger-head..."

"Hey, I'm not a ginger!" I reminded her, she constantly calls me a ginger, which I find cute. But, I'm not one. And it constantly bothers me when people call me a ginger, my hair is a light, tinted brown. "I'm a light, tinted brown haired guy, alright?" Ally rolled her eyes and showed an expression of annoyance. To which, she then launched her hands in my hair, and shook a handful of my hair. I'm not going to lie, that was about the second best feeling I've gotten in a long time.

"Well, be a ginger for me, since this ticket is for you." It was as if she knew I liked her, and she used it against me. Why else would she shake my hair, knowing that I'm like a puppy in her touch?

"Alright," I huffed lightly, as her smile began to grow, "I'll be a ginger…" Ally began to jump with excitement, grabbing me into one of her hugs. That's when I realized, this is the first best feeling I've had.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I suddenly became a ginger. It was only for Ally though; it didn't mean I would ever let anyone call me a ginger. I guess she was a special exception, because I didn't even let my mom call me a ginger. And this must mean that things were starting to get serious, this whole crush thing. Especially when my phone buzzed, and my hands trembled when it was Ally who called me. I never even realized we were this close; calling in the morning and, <em>maybe<em>, texting at night.

"Dez," she said into the phone, her voice a little too high for me at this time of day. "Aren't you excited for the aquarium?" And at those words, my body pulled itself out of the bed. I was going to spend another day with Ally – alone. This just managed to increase the happiness I was feeling when she called.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "you bet."

"Good, because I totally am!" Ally said to me, before I felt my mom knock softly on the door. That usually meant the breakfast was ready, and breakfast to me was the most important meal of the day.

"Um, so we meet there or…?" I said, acting as chill as ever. Meanwhile in the inside, it felt as if I were on a date with her. I mean, calling in the morning, to going somewhere together, and hanging out all day seemed like a date. Wait, no, Dez, _stop_, this isn't a date and it's nothing close to one. So, don't place your feelings high on a shelf.

"Oh, meet me at my house." Yeah, this definitely felt like a date. This was the first time I'm going to her house, without Trish or Austin, or Nelson. "I mean, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's superb." I said, before I felt Ally let out an annoyed sigh. She didn't like it when I said words as such: superb, excellent or spectacular. She said it made me sound like her English teacher, which kind of makes me want to cringe.

"Well, see you at eleven?" I said; just to make sure it was eleven, so I wouldn't end up getting there late.

"Yeah, bye ginger-head," she said, before hanging up and leaving me with a smile on my face. I didn't realize my naked chest, until I felt my wrist brush against my stomach, as I placed the phone on the desk. I took a look at my room, and truly how messy it was. Shirts scattered across my desk and wardrobe, several jeans camped on top of my television, it looked like an ordinary teenage room. And at that very moment, my mom had to prove me wrong, by slamming my door open.

"Dez!" Her hair was a mess, and her robe was open, revealing her stained t-shirt and sweats. "I'm really not in the mood, right now. So, when I walk into this room again, I expect it to be clean." I nodded quietly, as her expression softened and she gave me a soft smile. "Wow, you really look like your dad, handsome and just so cu-"

"Mom, please..." I murmured lightly, as her smile became larger and she decided to make an entry to my chamber. "I know I'm handsome." She let out a chuckle as I said that, along with my chuckle.

"Oh, if only you weren't so thin, honey, you would be such a babe." _Ugh_, at that moment, I felt a whole feeling just cringe inside me. She grabbed my cheeks, and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. I tried pushing her off, but her grip was so tight on my cheeks. "Don't you dare try to push me off, you were in my womb for months," before she stepped back, "all of this, in front of me, is what I own."

I rolled my eyes, before grabbing a shirt from the pile next to my bed. My mom let out a muffled groan, before holding her nose closed. "Dez, that is disgusting. How are you going to hang out with your girlfriend, like that?" I then groaned a groan similar to hers. She always called Ally, 'my girlfriend'. I continually tell her that she isn't. My mom refuses to call her anything else though, unless Ally is around.

"She isn't my girlfriend, mom." I said, before she began to chuckle lightly, as she took a quick scan of my room. "I told you to only call _Selena Gomez_ that." She gave me a quick wink just to bother me slightly, as I groaned again, and maybe a little exaggerated this time. She stepped out of the room, and fetched me a smile.

"I love you," she said, before closing the door, and yelling at me one last time to clean my room. I always did clean my room, but somehow it became messy again. It's not like I'm a messy person, because I'm most definitely not. I never was, but things just get a little hectic. So, before leaving my room, I quickly threw most of the dirty shirts into the hamper and some of the jeans as well. The rest of the clothes weren't much, so I chose to fold them and put them in my drawers. The room looked clean for the first time, but I still had a few things here and there. I chose to ignore it all, and head downstairs for the most important meal of the day.

_Pancakes with strawberry jelly on top. I_ could smell it from the top of the stairs, and it soon became the most overpowering thing to me. I jumped from my position on the stairs, to the third to last step on the stairs. Don't ask how I did it, when it comes to food, anything is possible. Once I placed myself in a seat, my mom came towards me and forced my shirt off.

"Dez, that shirt is just too disgusting for you to wear," she started, leaning over his shoulder to look at me, "and you smell like your father after he's eaten too many hotdogs." She quickly fetched a plate to serve me, but I felt myself growl as the pancakes were laying in front of me. I could have just eaten them from there, but my mom has a problem with me touching food with my hand. She tossed me a fork and knife, as she then sat in the chair next to me.

"Look, mom, women like a man's manly scent, and if it smells like hotdogs, then I'm sure that's fine." I said, as my mom smiled lightly at me, before looking back at her food. "Talking about dad, where is he?" I asked, since he would usually sit across from me, but he was nowhere to be seen. My mom gave me a hesitant look, and then finished chewing her what was in her mouth.

"He decided to work overtime last night, and so," she said, chopping a piece off of her pancakes a little too hard, "he's sleeping right now."

"Oh," I said, shutting myself right there. I knew that if I said anything else, she would go off on my dad. She didn't like when my dad worked overtime. In general, she didn't like when my dad pushed himself. He's been doing that recently, but this is the first time that we have breakfast without him. I could tell the bummed look on my mom's face, so I tried to lighten the mood, by giving her a tiny smile.

"So, Ally's taking you to the aquarium, right?" She asked, taking a small sip of her orange juice. I felt a knot build in my stomach, because I knew she was going to bother me about it. I lightly nodded, and then continued to eat the rest of my pancake.

"Ally and Dez sitting on a tree-"

"Mom, it's Selena," I said, looking back at her, as she looked at me with a smile. At that point, I knew my mom knew about my crush. The soft smile indicated that she was encouraging me to go for Ally. I gave her a hesitant smile back, if only she knew how hard that would be. I don't even know if I should, Austin is my friend, and…he doesn't deserve any of this. "Look, just, tell dad that I left," as I rose from my seat, and placed the plate in the sink. I then turned to the stairs, right when my mom stopped me.

"Take a shower!" She shouted, as I made myself up the stairs. I glanced down the stairs one last time; just to make sure that she wasn't following me. Cause, well, she has a habit of acting like a _stalkerish_ mom.

Once I did go upstairs, I ended up taking a shower, just to please my mom…and well – Ally. I also decided to put on some cologne, you never know when she might hug me, and well I hope she does. Once I felt like I was ready, I texted Ally, just to let her know that I was leaving.

_**Leaving the house. **_

_**Excited! Can't wait to see the cute fishies. **_

That is when my stomach suddenly fluttered, and I felt like I was floating. I didn't even notice that my phone slipped out of my hand at that moment, but it did. Just the fact that she said _'fishes'_, caused my heart to slightly flutter. Or maybe, it was the fact that she was excited. I'm not one to be a softie, well yeah, I am. I headed out to go to Ally's house, but I couldn't contain myself once I was out in the sidewalk. So, I did a little dance shuffle, or maybe my Dez dance, it isn't something you want to do in the street. I just had to do it though, because at the moment, I felt like a winner.

I walked to the corner, where the bus usually comes, and waited for it. That's when my phone buzzed, it was Austin, and that's when I remembered, she's Austin's, not _mine_…yet.

"Hey, dude," he said, like if he was in a rush or something. Maybe he was working in the studio, because recently, he and Trish have been working in the studio. I choked softly, because I didn't want to blurt to him that I was going somewhere with Ally. Not like he would show that he cared, but he did.

"Uh, hi," I said, a bit of how nervous I was caused me to croak.

"Dez, you okay?" Austin asked, as I heard Trish discussing something with someone. That just reminded me of how everything is changing, and not having Austin around, was a bummer for me as well. Yeah, sure I was so focused on Ally problems, that I didn't even notice that much of Austin. It was like Ally was giving me some sort of therapy in order to forget about not having him around. That's mostly why I like hanging out with Ally, she understands me. And, I know that I act like I don't care, but it's only because I don't want to let it show. _Why am I even deciding to say this now?_

"Yeah, fine," I responded, "why are you calling all of a sudden?" He hasn't even talked to me since 1996; _well that's an exaggeration_, but still. He doesn't just call me up like that anymore, not when I'm about to go on the bus.

"That's exactly why, because we haven't talked for such a long time. I missed when it wasn't considered "_all of a sudden"_. This used to be normal for us, for me to call out of the blue-"

"Yeah, well, Austin, it isn't normal anymore." I felt a pang of guilt appear once I released that from my mouth. I didn't mean for it to sound so icy, but maybe if he were around, this whole Ally thing wouldn't have happened. I actually want to hang with Austin, he's my best friend, and can you blame me? He's never around.

"That's why I'm calling, Dez," he said, making the guilt rise with the way he said my name, "to fix this…"

"Kind of too late, don't you think? It's been about a total of one month, since you've called me, since we've even hanged out in general." I needed to tone it down, he was trying to mend our friendship, and I was only making it worse. I didn't want to sound like a jerk, but Austin was calling now, like _now_? I would never want to cause a fight with him, but I just can't handle how far apart I feel from my best friend.

"Well, it's not my fault." He started, right before he sighed softly, "Trish is keeping me busy with all this stuff and what can I do? I'm trying to do the dream I've always dreamt of, being Austin Moon…don't you remember when you encouraged me to go as far as I could to do it?" He said to me, and I felt a bit of an anger come toward me. He always tried to make me a part of the blame for some of his problems. I didn't encourage him to totally ignore anyone, especially me. I mean, I know I said that, but that didn't mean he had to be a total jerk and ignore me.

"Wow Austin," I let out, "you're going to use something I said to help your situation? It's not like you can't ask Trish for a day out. Austin, you know what, please call me when you finally decide to hang out with me for once."

"Dez, don't be so hard," he said, "you know how busy I've been recently. And I'm not trying to push you into this problem; this is clearly not your fault. I'm just saying that I'm only doing the best I can, in order to go far in my career…"

"Yeah," I said, right before the bus arrived, "let me know once you become the new Justin Bieber, _Austin, _because I surely don't want to be there when you do." I said, right before entering the bus. I could hear Austin letting out my name once more, before I closed the phone. I felt a part of me drop; I think I just _**lost**_ my best friend….

* * *

><p>Once I arrived to Ally's house, the anger from the heated argument me and Austin had, died down. I didn't feel as bad as I did before, but I felt like a complete idiot for picking a fight with him. He was right; he was only trying to reach for the stars, like my mom always tells me. He wasn't trying to push anyone away, and it made me think of how <strong>I'm<strong> pushing _**him**_ away. Crushing on Ally isn't something a good friend would do, especially since Austin has a clear crush on her. I just couldn't help it though, picking a fight with him, would make him seem like the bad friend. Meanwhile, the bad friend is the one ringing Ally's doorbell.

"Yes?" Mr. Dawson said, as he opened the door. I wouldn't expect him here, but he was, so I just nudged the uncomfortable feeling off.

"I'm Dez, you know Austin's friend," I said, as his eyes widened and he moved in order for me to walk in. It looks like he remembered that Ally and I were going out. I mean, hanging out, _excuse_ me.

"She'll be down soon," before he yelled her name, so she could come down the stairs. I heard Ally's groan, as if she either hit a wall or she was just annoyed with her dad. I guess, she was one of those girls that are continually told to do a chore or something. I moved from the door and sat on one of the couches.

As I waited for Ally, my eyes began to scan her house. It really was a _one-of-a -kind_ house, the couches were white and really brought out the beige walls. And the nice rug on the floor was a light crème, bringing out the color of the couches. It was like if moving one of the furniture pieces would disarrange the whole meaning of the room. I guessed I liked it, I liked that every piece of furniture, even awards on the shelf, played a part in being in the living room.

"_**Dez**_?" Ally brought me back to reality, as she stepped down the last step. "Are you alive?" She chuckled lightly, before walking towards me and sitting down on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, right before turning to look at her face, "I just like your living room, it reminds me of something…_I'm just not so sure what it is_…"

"Um, your living room?" She said, right before looking at the clock on the wall across from her. "Are we going to go, because..." she pointed to the clock. I suddenly awakened from my dream, and remembered, we're going to the aquarium. I rose and turned to Ally, extending my hand to pick her up. My mom always taught me to be a gentleman. She kindly moved my hand away and got up herself. "I don't need your help, Dez; it's just a bit of upper body work…"

"Sorry, my mom always taught me to be a gentleman…" I said, right before Ally turned to me, and whipped me a huge smile. It was as if I awakened something inside of her.

"I'm sorry, you were just about to do something sweet for me, and I rejected." She said, letting out a small pout, before I used my hand to form a smile on her face. I didn't like it when I made her a bit guilty of herself. I just wanted to let her know why I was acting so different.

"It's not like we're on a date." I mumbled lightly, as she nodded agreeing with me, and heading for the door. She stopped walking, and turned around to look at me one last time.

"Thanks though," she said, before she continued to walk out the door. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, and I don't know why, it just did. So I chose to ignore it, and walk behind her, so she wouldn't notice it.

It was only a matter of time before we arrived at the bus stop, and the awkward silence came again. Every time one of us breathed, it got worse, and so with that, I decided to say something. "So, where's your _mom_?" As I said that, Ally's face fell, and I knew it was the wrong question to ask. "You don't have to answer that, sorry…" As I looked at her again, and she shook her head and turned to me.

"It's fine," she said, smiling, "she's on a business trip." I felt like she was lying to me, but I didn't feel like pushing it any further. I knew that Ally's sensitive spot was her mother. So, I decided to ignore the subject and just talk about something else. "What about your mom?"

"Well, she's a housewife, _yeah_, she doesn't work…" I said, and chose to bring something else up, "so what's your favorite fish?" _Really, Dez, what type of question was that? _I don't know why I was so scared to be a goofball around her; she was just Ally, not anyone special. I don't know why I was trying to compose myself.

"Dez, I don't study fishes," she said, a little annoyed by the look on her face.

"So, why are you going to the aquarium?" I asked, as she scoffed and folded her arms. _Oh no, here comes Ally's diva, Dez._ I backed off a little, and gave her a small scoff back.

"People do go to the aquarium to learn about fishes," she spat back at me.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned anything from your last visit," I said, right before, she pushed me lightly, not showing any expression of happiness on her face. She shook her head, and just looked out into the street. That's when the bus arrived, and she shoved me lightly to get in first. I pushed the small feeling of hurt off; it was my fault for starting something with her. This just managed to remind me of what happened with Austin. I'm never a good friend to anyone, am I?

Ally sat two chairs down from me, since the bus was practically empty. It didn't hurt that she was ignoring me, it hurt that I was such a bad friend. I didn't even realize it, until Ally began to ignore me. I turned to look at her, and gave her a light smile. She returned to me the same smile I gave her, "a Mandarin fish," she murmured.

"Huh?" I asked, as she softened her face a little, and she scooted to the chair next to me.

"You asked me my favorite fish, and that's my favorite-"

"I'm sorry," I said, before she could finish her sentence. That's when she lightly planted her hand on mine, and locked her eyes on mine.

"Dez, it's okay," she said, giving me a soft smile, to reassure she wasn't made anymore, "I'd call myself _Taylor Swift_ if I'm still mad about that."

"Well, you do write a lot of love songs-" That's when Ally scoffed loudly, throwing her hand in my face to stop me from saying anything else. Sometimes I said things that shouldn't be said.

"_**Don't**_. **Call**. **Me**. **Taylor Swift**." She said, as she clenched her teeth. I couldn't help, but release a soft laugh along with Ally. The bus driver eventually turned around to see us laughing at some tiny joke. He then turned his head to shake it lightly, murmuring something about us being a _'bickering couple'_. I sort of, for the first time, wanted to agree with someone about us being together.

That's when Austin texted me something.

_**Dez dnt be mad at me. Im sorry.**_

_**I dnt want to be mad at u either. And its ok, its my fault. **_

_**No its not I should hang out wit u more. **_

_**Im happy that ur famous Austin. I really am. **_

_**Culdnt do it witout u. so, tlk lter?**_

_**Sure. :) **_

_**Wait. Wht abut our bro cyber hug?**_

_**Bro cyber hug cming to you. **_

_**Yaaay.**_

My life felt all the better, but I still didn't feel the guilt go away. It was still there, and it was bothering me more than it should. Ally caught sight that I was texting Austin, and she saw what I was texting to him. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I knew she was about to call me and Austin, the _'cutest of friends'_. Which I hated when she did, it wasn't funny or cute, and she made me and Austin uncomfortable.

"You two are just the cutest of-"

"_**Don't. **_**Say. It**." I told her, as she nodded softly, and even though she promised not to say it. I could hear her softly chuckle, as I turned around to look outside the window.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Dez, look at that one…" she pointed at a beautiful fish; it was a bit blue and green, with specs of purple and pink. As I analyzed it, its color appeared more to me. "It's called a <em>Rainbow Parrot Fish<em>," she said, right before, squealing and jumping at the way he swam to the other side of the gigantic tank.

"It's so cute," I mumbled, right before, she nodded in agreement and clutched my arm to grab my attention. She pointed to the giant window across from us that revealed several fishes. But it was a specific fish that caught my attention that caused me to run across the aquarium to look at it. It was extraordinary, and it was different than any of the others. It was blue, orange, but it wasn't that, it just that the colors combined to make the value of the fish expensive. It was so small, so I don't know how it caught my eye, but it did.

"Dez," she said, wrapping her hand on my wrist, right before biting her lip, "that's the Mandarin fish."

"It's beautiful," I said, as I began to close up to it, and felt myself fall against the glass. So I pressed my hand against the glass, to keep myself from drilling my head into the glass.

"Yeah, I know," she said, before turning to smile at me, as I did the same to her. "So, is this your new favorite fish now…?"

"Yeah, I guess we finally share a something..." I said, as she let go of my hand, and backed away. I guess I offended her in some way, but I didn't mean to offend her. I was trying to let her know that I'm the weird one.

"We share other things," she said, as I shook my head in disagreement.

"Other than being friends with Austin, and loving music..."

"We can both play instruments, and we both love cloud watching," she said, right before saying something that kind of made me smile, "we share more things than Austin." Although in the tone she said it in, it made me realize that she wasn't happy about that idea. Her head hung low, and it didn't make me feel any better.

"That's not true," I said, as I felt a bit of a burn hit me, when I let that escape my mouth. "You and Austin are so alike, you two are _meant_ to be…" I felt a small burn press against my chest, as she fetched me a smile.

"He was supposed to come, you know," _Why did she have to tell me that? _I felt a pressure suddenly build; _did I always have to be the rebound?_

It's not fair having these feelings for someone, and telling them things to make them smile. And then you receive the most negative news back. A part of me understood her, and then another was just mad. She could have kept that to herself, she didn't have to tell the truth. It doesn't matter though, because I really don't deserve being a rebound. I really don't deserve being constantly compared with someone else. I really don't deserve any of this. I really didn't deserve her. "Yeah, I know…" I lied, because I actually believed she genuinely wanted me here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you for even reading, please take your time to review. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and poor Dez..._**


	7. I Had to Fall Again

_**A/N: **This chapter is really sad, so grab your tissues. Anyways, there are some cute Dally scenes though, so you won't totally hate me for the rest. Also, thank you for the reviews, seriously, I love you guys. Every time I see a review, I read it over and over... because they're just so sweet - you guys are just so sweet. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: I HAD TO FALL AGAIN<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>So it's been a week, well not really, can three days be counted as a week? You know if you were trying to exaggerate your case, and try to make yourself think it's been long. Anyways, it's been a long time since Ally's asked me to go somewhere, which I'm proud at myself for doing. <em>Okay, the only reason you haven't hung out with her in these recent days, is because she hasn't asked you. <em>I don't have the will to say no to her, yet, I'll be able to soon. This is only a tiny bump in my soon-to-be-coming strength. I can reject her anytime, besides, _Dez_ is the master over girls. He is the _**love whisperer**_, remember?

"Dez," Ally said, in that exact tone that I knew. She was going to ask me to go somewhere. She could be miles away, and I knew exactly what each of her tones meant. I jumped under the counter for dear life, hoping that she wouldn't look over the counter, as I crawled into a position she wouldn't see. Although my breathing was a little heavy, I don't think she heard me, or so I thought. "Dez, where are you?" Her voice tensed, as she walked closer to the counter. I could feel her breath over me, it was as if she was over me, but I knew she wasn't.

"Uh, Dez, what are you doing?" She asked, as I jumped and screamed a little too high for my gender. While she shut her eyes lightly, and folded her arms over her chest. But once I got on my feet, I saw a huge smile plastered on her face and a light giggle escape her lips.

"You think this is funny? I think I have a bruise on my elbow," I croaked, as I checked my elbow to see a small discoloration already appearing.

"You're so weird," she said, before taking my elbow in her hands, and then backing away to tell me something. I could already feel her puppy eyes coming on, and the guilt forming in my stomach. She hadn't even asked the question yet, but I had a feeling I would fall into the trap. She was smart, and she knew how to use those beautiful, brown eyes against me. I gulped accidentally, a little scared because I didn't want to give in. "Anyways," she started, "I have tickets to a Katy Perry concert, and I know you like her music, so do you want to come?" Her brown eyes were already causing a disaster upon me before I could answer.

"Uh," I stalled, but I knew that she knew I was stalling, because she reached for my hands to tug on them. "Ally, look," I stuttered, as she began to jump a little and whimper lightly.

"Dez, please," She whined, as her lips formed a small pout, and I felt my heart fall. And then suddenly, her hand found its way to my elbow, rubbing it in a way to ease the bruise forming. I had this whole shield that I was planning on putting on, but Ally threw it down in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, yes…" I said, as she jumped in happiness and reached to give me a soft hug. I was beginning to think that Ally knew about my crush. It was too obvious now, a little too obvious, the way she stroked my elbow knowing I would flutter. I stared down at the brunette still hugging me as tight as she could. _I guess this was worth all the pain she put me through last time…._

* * *

><p>"Do you want some ice cream, Dez?" She asked for about the fifth time, in this whole entire walk we've had. I turned to her, once more, shaking my head. I could see her smile fade; that's when I knew something was up. She usually had something to talk about, and that I would start a fight for, that's how our friendship worked.<p>

"What's wrong?" I turned to her, as she lifted her face and gave me a fake smile. I could see right through it, it was like she wasn't even trying to hide it. She was purposely trying to get my attention in a way, and I kind of liked that she wanted me to care about her. I know I sound weird, seeing as all she wants me to do is know that she's sad. But, I feel like she's basically telling me in a way – care about me.

"Nothing," she said, and then turned to me, "I just feel like Austin is getting wrapped up in this celebrity thing too fast." She rushed into her sentence; it was like she knew I didn't like talking about that. It's true though, I didn't like talking about that. Because as soon as she brought up Austin, my head hung low. It's as if a bag of rocks fell on my neck, and I couldn't lift my head at all. I felt like an idiot, because this whole time I was thinking about me. I hadn't realized that Austin is probably what's making her so sad.

I couldn't disagree with her though, he was, and it annoyed me that he did. Last week we were supposed to hang out, but he said that Trish didn't let him. Once again, he rejected me, and I knew that his apology was all a lie.

"He is," I said, as she sighed, "but he doesn't mean it…" I told her, but I felt like I was telling myself. I mean, it isn't like he means it, but it feels like he does. He acts like he can't control it – his career, but he can. I turned to Ally, and flashed a smile, "you know what? I want ice cream now."

"Me too…" she mumbled, as we continued to walk a little further, until we saw an ice cream truck stopping a few cars down. "Race you to the truck; whoever gets there first, gets a free ice cream."

"Okay, but I'll have you know," I said, a little too prideful, "I do anything for free food, for I am the food master, Ally…" I said, as she looked at me with her arms crossed. I could feel a smile forming on her lips though, and I think I also heard a small giggle.

"Fine then," she said, as she shook her sweater a little, right before saying, "Ready, set, and…go!"

I ran as fast I could, but Ally was fast, even in heels. I could feel her shove past me, with her brown hair bouncing softly on her shoulders. I almost wanted to purposely lose; as I caught sight of how beautiful she looked running. It was almost a bit heartbreaking – how her hair bounced and the way her face turned into a soft laugh. It was almost too perfect.

"Wow, Dez, looks like somebody lost..." she said, as she lined behind one of the kids in the line. I gave her a shrug, with a smile attached to it. It didn't even feel like I lost, I actually felt like I won. She returned me the same smile, and grabbed me towards her. I felt a little anxious, since we were a little too close and I was hoping that she would make a move. "You're in front of the man." She said; right before pointing at a middle-aged man, with his hand slipped into a little girl's hands. I felt like such an idiot for a second, especially since I thought that she was making a move.

Before we knew it, we were already at the front of the line, as a man appeared from the window of the truck. "What would you like?" He asked, giving us a warm smile.

"Oh, the Spiderman one!" I felt myself shout, as I caught sight of it. I couldn't help it, it was just so colorful and bright, and it caught my eye. Once the man disappeared for a second, Ally began to give me a small smile, as she shook her head. The man quickly came back, with the colorful plastic in his hand. I quickly reached for it, and opened it as soon as I could. My eyes widened at how beautiful it looked, it almost looked as beautiful as Ally. And as soon as my tongue touched the ice cream, my face turned into a mess.

"You are so cute…" Ally murmured, before her cheeks turned red, and she shot me a wide-eyed look.

"Well, Ally, I'm flattered." I said, as I felt a piece of me flutter. She called _**me**_ cute, _**me**_, **not** Austin, or Dallas_**, me**_. She thought that I was cute, and I couldn't shake the feeling off. Ally actually found me _maybe_, kissable for a second.

"No, no, Dez, I didn't mean it-"

"What would you like?" The man interrupted, and I felt a goofy smile come upon my face. I didn't want to hear her take it back; I actually wanted to believe for a second, that I might be for Ally.

"Get her the Strawberry Shortcake," I said, as she hit me lightly on the arm. The man nodded, and went to go look for the ice cream. I felt Ally stomp, and push me lightly. Her face turned into this pout as her arms crossed over her chest. I only asked for that ice cream, because I knew she would like it, how could anyone hate that ice cream? It's the greatest one out there, aside the Spiderman one, of course.

"Dez, why did you pick for me?" While her pout faded, and her face hardened, meaning she was mad.

"Trust me, you'll love it…" As the guy reappeared with the ice cream in his hand, he turned to Ally, giving her a tiny smile.

"No, I hate Strawberry," she huffed out, as she grabbed the ice cream from the man. I turned to him, and gave him four dollars in total. He took it, and we moved off the line, well, I did. Ally was still mad, as she opened the wrapper of the ice cream. "Dez, I hate you…"

"Look, Ally, just eat it!" I yelled, as she took a small bite from the seducing ice cream. My mouth was beginning to water, even as I held a good ice cream in my hand. Her eyes widened, and I felt her jump a little. She raced over to me, and hugged me, as some of her ice cream dripped down her wrist. I didn't focus on the ice cream much though, because I felt my knees go weak. It wasn't fair that I felt like I was flying every time she touched me.

"This is amazing, Dez," she said, as she began to devour it, "it's like, the only exception to strawberry, well, it's what strawberry should be…"

I lightly giggled, since stains were slowly appearing as she took more bites of the ice cream. I turned to my ice cream; it was beginning to melt, seeing as I ignored it long enough. I took as many bites as I could, but it was dripping all over my face and hand. And Ally's giggles only made the situation worse, seeing as I was about to lose the best ice cream in the whole entire world. "No!" I shouted, as the ice cream vanished through my hands in a few seconds.

"You can have some of mine," she said, as she extended hers, only to reveal a pale Popsicle stick left, "oh, sorry, too late." This caused me to chase after her in anger, and a bit of hunger, seeing as I lost my ice cream in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>The concert was packed, and people were dripping their water all over me and Ally. It wasn't at all what I expected, seeing as some people looked like they were on some serious drugs. I turned to a blonde girl, who was jumping furiously to the music. Her water was falling all over my foot, and it was a bit gross, seeing as the floor was already dirty. "Um," I managed to say until the girl turned to me with an angry look.<p>

"Yes?" She asked, before saying something I could recall as _filthy language_.

"Excuse me? You should not be speaking like that at this age," I said, right before Ally appeared from the crowd, with a disappointed look. I could see that she also didn't imagine a concert like this. So I gave her a sympathetic smile, just to make her feel better, although I doubt it did much. Then another girl pushed onto me, right before calling me something I shouldn't say.

"Now that is a very hostile word." Ally said to her, and as my arms crossed over my chest.

"I should call your mo- we should call her mother," I said, as Ally nodded along with me, as the girl laughed. I felt my anger rise, with all the noise, and crazy gorillas jumping all over me.

"Come on, she isn't worth it," Ally said to me, right before we tried our best to move out of the crowd, but she ended up slipping before we could do anything. I tried not to laugh, but it happened so sudden that I couldn't react in the right way. "This is not funny," she tried her best not to laugh at it either.

"Well, you laughed at me earlier, this is only fair…" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Austin…" She said, and I felt a punch hit me in the chest; did she just call me Austin? I mean, I don't want to be a drama queen, but I'm not Austin. And I don't want to be Austin, I want to be Dez, and I want her to want me to be Dez. But it seems like I just remind her of Austin, and I'm just sort of tired of her doing that.

"What?" I asked, more like said, because I knew exactly what she said. I knew this would happen, but I just wanted to deny it. I wanted to deny that she actually preferred Austin over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Dez."

"Were these tickets intended for Austin?" I asked, and I knew the answer, but I just wanted her to say no. I wanted her to say that these were for me. I wanted her to actually plan things for us, for us as friends. But she always made that an impossible action, since she was so caught up in him.

"Yeah, why?" She replied so nonchalantly, as I felt my heart burn with rage. I couldn't take this anymore, it wasn't only annoying, but it hurt. It hurt when she didn't even consider my feelings. She always thinks that I'll take this in and not say anything about it. But I can't do that anymore, I just can't take _Auslly_ anymore.

"Because I'm not Austin." I replied to her, as she sneered a bit, right before giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I know, Dez," Ally said, right before petting my shoulder. I pushed it off, and began to walk on my own, because she really wasn't understanding what I was saying. She followed right after me, out of the theater, when I suddenly stopped, and so did my heart.

"If these tickets aren't mean for me," I started, "then this strange friendship of ours, isn't…"

"I don't get why you're mad," she said, shrugging along with the sentence. And I felt my face fall, was she really that close-minded?

"Because, I'm not Austin, I'm not his replacement, I'm not his clone, and I'm nothing like him!" I shouted, and I felt the tension in the area increase. I shouldn't have shouted or picked a fight at all. But I didn't really care anymore, because if she didn't care, then why should I? She'll forget me anyways; Austin's always on her mind, there's no chance of Dally happening here.

"I know that!" She spat back at me.

"Then why do you treat me like his garbage disposal? Like whenever you need to get some tickets out of your hands or whenever you need to get him out of your mind, you choose me." I said, as a small croak appeared at the ending of the sentence. Her brown eyes shot an apologetic look at me, but my eyes shot them down. I'm not into this whole scheme anymore, even if it broke me the way her eyes looked as if they were beginning to water.

"Dez, I'm sorry..." She breathed out, as her eyes locked on mine. I felt my heart pump against my chest, when she suddenly tried to reach over to give me a hug, and I stepped back.

"No." I said, as I walked away from her, each step hurting more than the last.

"Dez, please…" Ally said, and it was the last word that I heard before a tear escaped my eyes. For the first time, my heart broke, and it was because of a girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Don't hate me, please. The next few chapters won't be focused on these two together, more like Dez alone, and some Ally alone. I just have to get Dez to get out of that depressed shell, because I love him. Anyways, please read and review! I might reply, hehehe..._


	8. Austin Matters

_**A/N: **I have about three things to apologize for in this story. One, Dez is too sweet in this chapter, and shouldn't have done what he did. I am sorry for that, but on the bright side, he's doing those things to fix his situation with Austin. Second, me putting a ship no one likes into this story, which I also apologize for. This might be the last time I over do them this much, because I know you probably cringed at that. Third, for uploading so late, but hey, at least I uploaded. _

_Anyways, I was thinking, I really want to make the reviews a little fun, so I decided- if you want. You guys can post a quote or part of this chapter that you love the most. We can do this for every chapter if you want, but remember, this is if you want. **If you want**. Anyways, enjoy, and thank you for all the lovely reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT: AUSTIN MATTERS<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>So, being a singer wasn't exactly going as he hoped. For one, he's losing all his friends, and, <em>well<em>, it was lonely being a singer. You'd think with all the parties, and interviews, you'd feel a bit more, not lonely, but it just sinks in, that you are, in fact – lonely. To be honest, he wished this was all Trish's fault, but it wasn't. She was doing her job well, just a little bit _too_ well, seeing as he has a much bigger fan base now. Seeing as she scored him concerts and they were all seen by the _"right people"_ – Austin has no idea what she means by that, by the way.

But, despite how fun it is having fans that follow him from concert to concert. Life isn't fun as it used to be.

Every weekend, he and Dez used to have plans to go somewhere. Sometimes, they didn't even go anywhere; they would just go to his house and be themselves. They would simply just hang out, and not even talk, because being there was already talking for them. All they had to do was look at each other, and they knew what the other meant. Yeah, it doesn't make sense for others, but for Austin and Dez, it did. And, now, even Ally hates him – which bothers him a lot.

All of these problems are like an itch that he can't scratch. He constantly thinks about them, and every time he tries to fix them, it worsens. The only thing that sort of made him happy was, well, _Trish. _

Whenever she catches him in this mood, she always tries her best to make him happy again. Sometimes she buys him ice cream, or just does something that makes him laugh. And, even, gives him a head rub, or _puppy _rub, and Trish putting in that effort for Austin makes him happy.

"Austin," someone said, causing Austin to awake from his thoughts. He looked up to see Trish holding an ice cream in her hand. "I noticed you were looking a little…_sad_, today." She said, letting the ice cream in her hand, finish the sentence for her. Basically, she got him ice cream because he was sad. As much as he loved ice cream, he simply can't keep devouring ice cream to forget about his friends. He isn't even hungry, even though he really liked cookies and cream. Austin softly shook his head, letting Trish know, this wasn't going to fix anything. "Oh…you really are sad."

"Yeah," he mumbled, taking the ice cream so she could sit next to him on the bench. "I never get to spend time with any of my friends, Trish."

"Oh, sure you do," she said, hitting him softly on the shoulder, "I'm one of your friends." He couldn't help but release a smile at her self-surrounding thoughts. He'd grown to her over-confident, selfish attitude; it was what made her Trish.

"I mean, other friends," he finished for her, licking the ice cream just to shake off how numb he felt.

"But, don't you like spending time with Trish?" She asked, giving me one of her large smiles, as he felt a _tad_ annoyed. Trish was fun to be around, but she sometimes didn't understand that he wanted to spend time with other friends. Seeing as he never really got to see Ally or Dez anymore, and things just weren't the same to him anymore.

"Trish–"

"I know, I _know_…" she said, letting her hand drop on my shoulder, as she turned to him. He knew she was going to tell him something that would make him feel better. He just didn't know how she did it though; she just always made him feel slightly better. "After all this hectic scheduling, and trying to nail a good interview, you'll be back to hanging at the Sonic Boom, promise." He felt a small smile creep on his face, just remembering the Sonic Boom. It's been a few weeks since he last hung out there, _yep_ – it's been that _long_.

She pointed to the ice cream in his hand, melted already, as she released a giggle – a _cute_ giggle.

"Awh, man," He let out, as she rubbed his head lightly, and he shifted slightly in his seat. It was weird, but that usually meant he wanted a head rub. They have no idea how they started this whole thing, this whole massaging the head thing, all they knew is that Trish one day, rubbed his head to relax him. _And, _well, he reacted to it well. And it was funny, funny when people caught them in the moment. Trish would jump back a little, and Austin would just fix his hair, both acting as if nothing happened. But, when no one would catch them, it made Austin a little happy, because, he liked it when Trish would try to please him – don't ask why.

"That feels _so_ good…" he breathed out, while Trish smiled a triumphant smile.

"_Em_, what's going on?" An unknown voice said; the two turned to see someone familiar. _Dez._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Dez?" Trish asked the confused boy, who had his arms crossed. He knew exactly what was going on, but he knew Trish wouldn't tell him. She wasn't one to do those kinds of things, but he still liked to bother her, so he decided to ask her about it.<p>

"What are you doing there…with _Austin_?" He asked, smiling a little too sly, and Trish took note of it. She didn't like the way he was asking her, like he already knew what was up. It's not like it mattered if he knew, she just didn't want him to bother her about it. Or, is that what Trish was telling herself? She didn't even know what was going on between her and Austin. She just did things without thinking about them, because, neither of them thought about it. _And, _to be honest, that was one of the things she liked about being with Austin. He wouldn't ask if she did do something unusual, he would just take it in. She liked that about him.

"Well…none of your business," she retaliated, with a smirk. This seemed to make Dez laugh a little, it was so obvious what she was trying to do. Trish trying to hide it wouldn't do anything. He already figured it all out.

"_Mhm_," he mumbled, "anyways, I was wondering if I could hang out with Austin?" A part of me feared her answer, knowing that she would probably say no. Austin has tried to ask her for a break, and that has failed, well, all of the time.

"Sure," Trish said, with such nonchalant, that Dez couldn't believe she said it. I mean, he was a hundred percent sure that Trish wasn't ever generous enough to _even_ say yes. "Don't get too excited, this is for _Austin_." And then it dawned on Dez, this is the only reason she even cared to let him talk, because she knew it would have something to do with Austin. _Something must be going on with those two, _he thought to himself, before Trish cut off his thoughts. "Don't get any thoughts, he's just been so depressed, and it's affecting his work, and that affects _**my**_ work. Anyways, this could get him feeling a little better, _you know_."

"_Mhm_," he murmured, sneering a little at how well she was lying to herself.

"Look, do you want to hang out with him or not?" Trish retaliated, crossing her arms from the exhaustion, she worked _two_ jobs, and well, having Dez around is just tiring.

"Yes," he replied, "so, when can I hang with him?" He asked, since he knew Austin was so busy that he had such a large schedule. And, well, he knew Trish would be kinder if he asked in that way.

"Well, he's free on _Friday_," she let out, as she scanned the tiny calendar on her phone. It felt like this was some sort of honor, or privilege, seeing as he can barely catch a day with Austin. And, so, he secretly vowed to himself, to honor this day, and not take it as a joke. He didn't know exactly what they would do, but he vowed that it would be the best day ever, not for him, but for Austin. Even if inside, he was jealous of Austin, and wished it was him that Ally was missing. But, she wasn't, she was actually forgetting about him as the days pass, because their friendship was never real. Once that actually reached his head, it stung, and he reminded him of exactly what happened_ that_ day.

"Um, okay, thanks Trish," he said, a little too insecure, which made Trish cringe. I mean, she liked the idea of respect, and power, but anxiety, she hated _**anxiety**_.

"No problem," the brunette replied, making an exit from the tiny room they were occupying, when she felt Dez mumble something before she left.

"And, don't worry, _I_ won't tell…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dez<em>, go to sleep!" His mother yelled for the fifteenth time, making him jump and scream like a little girl, for the fifteenth time. It wasn't his fault though, he was spending all night, searching for things that him and Austin could do on Friday. But, every time he thought he found the perfect thing, there was a little feeling nudging him that it wasn't perfect. And, he wanted to strangle himself, he wanted to strangle his computer, he wanted to strangle the world. This was also some of the reasons why he thinks he should go to therapy.

"Just one more minute, mom," he said, before he felt his mother appear at the edge of his bed.

"Please, tell me what is so important, that you feel the need to use your computer at eleven." His mother told him, as Dez took a small look at the clock at the edge of the computer screen, and turned to look at his mom.

"It's actually ten thirty, mom," he said; his mom taken a back, by the tone that he gave her. And, he took note of it, sighing apologetically, feeling a tad crazy for even trying to be so rude. "It's just that," he gulped, feeling a slight uncomfortable talking to his mom about these things, "I want to make this day with Austin special, and I can't seem to find anything."

She gave him a warm smile, and it made Dez feel a little less stressed about this. She always made him feel better, even if it was just a look of the eyes, it worked. "Wait here," was the last thing she said, before she walked out. It amused him a little, how she smiled, and then walked out, in only a certain amount of seconds. She returned with a small pamphlet, he couldn't see it clearly, seeing as they were in the dark, but he had a feeling that this was it. This was what they were going to do on Friday.

"What is it?" He asked, before she extended it to him and the light from the computer screen revealed that it was a circus pamphlet.

"Austin and you were supposed to go when you guys were younger, but we never got the chance to take you. I mean, you've been to the circus, but Austin, _never_…"

"Really..?" Dez questioned his mom, finding it a little unbelievable, that he's never been to the circus. To which she nodded softly, and he sneered a little, "who's never been to the circus?"

"That's why I kept the pamphlet," she returned to him, before getting up, and rubbing his shoulder, "so, you ready for a _good night's _sleep?"

"Yeah," he said, shutting off his computer, and returning to his bed, as his mom pressed a light kiss to his forehead. As he pretended to feel bothered by it, to which he actually felt a little better when she did do things like that. And, when she would turn off the lights for him, and shut the door, telling him that she loves him. He honestly felt like such a mommy's boy, because of it.

He was supposed to have a good night's sleep, and he wasn't supposed to feel stressed, and end up falling asleep at three o'clock in the morning. He shouldn't have been checking his phone voice malls anyways, but he did, and his heart stopped when he saw whose voice mail it was. His whole world fell, and not because it was bad, but because he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He couldn't stop chuckling to himself; he shouldn't have been so heartless though. Smiling that she left such a tainted voice mails, but he did, and he couldn't stop to admit, he liked it.

**Saturday, 8:00 PM – Ally Dawson**

"_**Hey, uh, this is Ally. I called to um, tell you that, I'm sorry, you know. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate, I just really missed Austin. And, that ended up hurting you in the process, and I'm really sorry. I know that, all of the stuff I did must have been hard. Even calling you Austin, that was such a horrible thing for me to do. And, you know I just want to thank you for handling me for so long. I know that I'm annoying, and just too hard to deal with, but, yeah, sorry." **_

**Sunday, 3:00 PM – Ally Dawson**

"_**Yeah, this is Ally, again, look I'm sorry. I know that I'm a total jerk, but please, don't ignore me for it, Dez. You're a part of my life too, you know. I mean, not like, you know, in such a way- forget it. Look, just please call me, I can't stand when someone's mad at me. Well, when someone I care about, is mad at me."**_

**Monday, 6: 00 PM – Ally Dawson**

"_**This is Ally, you know, the girl from Sonic Boom that I hope you don't hate. Look, I'm sorry, Dez, but just don't ignore me. You can hate me, but ignoring me is another thing. I can't, I can't, lose two people Dez. Just, please, call me back. I understand that I was a big big idiot for throwing you around, but I actually did- just call me. I sound so stupid I know, but I miss you Dez, okay? I miss how weird you can be sometimes, and if you call me back, I'll get you a penguin. Okay, no I won't, but just call me."**_

He shouldn't have been smiling that much, but he was. He also should have went to the circus with Austin, he should have. But, Ally missed him, and she deserved to spend some time with Austin. He shouldn't have given those tickets to Austin, telling him that it was a gift for everything he's been working for. He shouldn't have, he really shouldn't, he knew that he needed to get over her. He just can't though; he just needed her to feel better, hearing her over the phone.

And to make it all worse for him, Ally will never know those tickets were actually his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Poor Dez, again. Thank you for reading, and don't forget, **if you want**, put your favorite quote or part. Also, constructive criticism is welcomed. If you see a mistake, please tell me about it. Thank you for reading! :)_


	9. A Pelican Fool

_**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. But anyways, I updated now, right? Better late than never. There's loads of Dez blues in this chapter, so forgive me for that, please? Also, sorry for it being so short. Thanks for reading, try to review. Also, the chapter setup is a little weird today, seeing as I had to use Internet Explorer-_worst browser **ever**.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: A PELICAN FOOL<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know what bothered me more, the fact that I couldn't get my mind of her, or–<em>her<em>. It was like I couldn't avoid her, no matter what the situation was, she was always there. It didn't make it easy when she constantly turned her gaze at me all the time. Her big brown eyes and heart breaking smile fixing into a distressed look, only making things worse. It made me a little proud as well; I had an effect on her, me not being in her life bothered her. I shouldn't be so proud of making her life worse, but I am. It was confusing though, because I was also depressed about it. It was as if I was happy that it had an effect, but also sad that she was sad.

_Wow, _I thought; _you really make sense, Dez. _

A job–and Ally would be off my mind. If I could only get a job that would just take my mind of her. But you see, the thing was, I can't deal with tasks, because I end up avoiding them later on, you know, _procrastination. _Yeah, often times, that would happen to me and I would end up getting fired. But I don't know why it was such a big deal too though, not many people are professionally gifted with procrastination. Only me, Trish, and Austin, well–sometimes Austin, he's pretty responsible when it comes to girls, especially his mom. But anyhow, Trish was the one person to go to; she seemed very experienced in these things. Yeah, okay maybe not too experienced, but maybe she could get me a job or something.

She was speaking to Ally, so I just stuck in the corner. I didn't even want to hear her voice again–yeah; this was serious moving on business. Trish said a few last words, before walking towards to exit. "Trish!" I called after her; her steps stopping as she turned around.

"Yes?" All I said was her name and she already seemed annoyed. I don't even understand why she hates me so much, and sometimes it makes me think why Ally doesn't like me. Trish and Ally possibly have the same reasons, aside from how shallow Trish can be. The frizzy haired girl waved her hands in my face, "yes?!"

"I was just wondering if you could–" something twitched in her from then on.

"No, no, no, no, and…no." Trish interrupted, folding her arms. While mine did the exact opposite, flying up in the air.

"You don't even know what I was going to say?" I said, slightly whining. She never gave me a chance, well, yeah she did, but this was completely unfair. She didn't even know what I was going to say.

"You were going to say if I could do a favor for you? And no, I can't." _Was she physic or something? _She already knew I was going to ask for a favor, _creepy_. But still, maybe it was something that could have benefited her, but no– "I know you, Dez, these things don't benefit for me. And Trishy," she stuck a finger at herself, "only does stuff that makes herself happy."

"But, can't," I sighed, going on my knees, "can't you do something for Dezzy?" I said, a little disappointed that I was throwing myself away for a job.

"Alright," she huffed, "but don't get the feeling that we're friends." I softly shook my head; _we would never be friends anyways. _When my sudden attention turned to the brunette at the counter; her eyes fixed on me. How was I ever going to do anything with her following me around like a puppy? With her beautiful hair cascading down her chest like it is now? And her gorgeous brown eyes burning a hole through me? I couldn't think of the situation any longer, with Trish's hands shaking me to focus. "Dez! Seriously, I didn't even pause for more than three seconds, and you're out?!"

"Oh, sorry, let's just talk about this outside, _**away**_ from Ally?" I told her, lowering my voice once I mentioned Ally, trying to keep that part to myself. But from the way her eyes narrowed, I realized I should have been more careful with my words.

"I said that we should talk outside…away from the…alley." A small smirk tugged at my lips–_success. _

"Um, okay." Trish shrugged, as she walked towards the exit. I noticed that I was holding my breath in, when a big, heavy exhale escaped my lips. And I noticed a sneer come from Trish, but decided that it was just my ears.

Once we reached the small food court in the open mall, we found ourselves a small table. Well, Trish did, she wouldn't let me pick a table, and picking tables is my favorite thing to do at the mall.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't pick the table." I nudged her, as she titled her head a little, releasing a small sigh. I guess I just made her a little mad.

"Would you stop bothering me about the stupid tables?!" She begged, surprising me that she hadn't run off yet. Her temper was only an inch away from making an appearance, every time I said something. It always made me a little angry that she would always get mad at me. I never did anything to really tick her off–well, yeah sometimes, but not now. And, she even had the audacity to call tables stupid, tables are not stupid. They let us place our things on top of them, that's nice, not stupid.

"Tables _are_ not stupid!" I retaliated, scuffing my sneakers against the concrete around the table. Trish simply rolled her eyes, recomposing herself in the chair.

"Anyways, what do you want me to help you with?" Trish asked, sighing softly as she registered what was going to happen. _Why was she even helping me if she didn't want to be here? _

"I, _uh_, was wondering if you could help me land a job?" I said, a little uneasy, as I noticed that I was asking her of all people. She could never maintain a job, like–ever. So it was a little strange to be asking her, but, she was the only one with a job who could help.

"A job, a _job_?!" She laughed, and then I realized how stupid this idea was. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Yes, I am–look, I just–_I need_ a job. Anything would be fine really, I just need a distraction." I abruptly stated, realizing that I might have almost told her about Ally again. But the look she returned just signified that she didn't even care; a breath I had been holding in was_ finally_ released.

"Okay, I guess I could help, but if I help," she said, shaking her finger at herself, "then you need to help me." And my heart fell; _for once I thought I could get away with something._

"What?" I asked silently.

"I, kind of, needed to ask you if you know something that'll make Austin smile. He's been a little sad lately." Trish said, as a smirk crept up on my face. Those two definitely had a thing going. It's not like I had nothing else to do, but they were so obvious. Besides I think this could be a good thing for Austin, he's always so grumpy nowadays; a girl could be good for him. "It's nothing serious. I just can't have a sad client, it disrupts them from work."

"Trish, when are you going to come clean?" A part of me knowing that she'd get mad because I said that.

"Dez, I'm just being a manager–_do_ you want a job?" She retorted, almost like if it was a defense mechanism. I had to almost stop myself from smiling too big, because she was just that obvious.

"Yes," I huffed, as she simply raised an eyebrow, before flashing me a tiny grin.

"Alright then, be quiet." Trish started, before smirking slyly.

"So, what job are you going to get me?" My eyes growing bigger in excitement of doing something else than oggling Ally.

* * *

><p>"A dancing pelican!? A<em> pelican<em>? Why not a chicken, that's a way much better animal." I asked, turning my head down towards my outfit. It was literally going to be charted on one of my newest, hated animal. Pelicans were scary things, not only were their mouths too big–_they_fly straight at you.

"Dez, _you_ said _you_ wanted a job, and I gave _you_ a job." She said smugly, trying to suppress the smirk that was crossing her face. "Sorry." A word that she frequently said–_that_ she didn't even mean.

"Yeah, Trish, but you could've given me a good job." I commented, flapping the wings a little, it was actually quite fun. Aside from how much I hate pelicans, this could be a pretty good job.

"I think it's a good job, so this must be a good job." Trish lied; I could feel it in the way she tried to smile. I didn't really mind, as long as I got the job. Ally would be off my mind, and her very beautiful, brown eyes and beautiful smile too. I _needed_ her off my mind. "Anyways, you get paid 4 dollars per hour, so-_have_ fun."

"Wait, pancakes!" I remembered, as Trish's smile vanished.

"What?"

"Pancakes, Austin likes pancakes." I finished, and a smile I've never recognized appeared on her face.

"I knew it!"

Trish only thanked me, before walking away and leaving me to advertise _Seafood Side_. It only took me a few moments, before people actually started snickering at me. I didn't get what was so funny though, they should be scared, all of them, even that girl that's walking towards me. She looks a little like Ally_. _

Shoot. That _is _Ally.

She came walking towards me; with a look like if I stole her puppy. "Dez, can we talk?" Ally started, grabbing one of my wings in her hand. I looked at her eyes, so vulnerable and broken. _No Dez, she's playing around with you. _I turned, and tried to say something. I knew that if I looked at her, she would break me.

"I'm working, we can talk later." I lied; we were never going to talk.

"Dez, just please. I'm sorry, look _Austin_-wait, no, I didn't-"

"I don't think we're ready for a talk yet, _Trish_." I said, purposely, Ally's eyes falling from mine. And a look I've never seen appeared on her face. It was like a mix between anger, frustration, and being sad. It didn't help that she simply touched my wing.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay…" It sounded like a small whisper, something I couldn't hear too well. Like a croak or a mumble all mixed together, she clutched the wing in her hand tight, before telling me: "Fine, we'll talk later."

I knew she knew that we weren't going to talk later. We weren't going to be talking for a very long time. Until she really missed me and I know that sounded cruel, but–_I _just wanted her to really want me back. I wanted her to feel how I felt.

"Bye Dez." She whispered, before looking down at her hands clutched tight on my wing. She didn't want to let go. I could tell by how tight she was grabbing–_cutting_ off my circulation and by the sad look in her eyes when she turned to her hand. But eventually, she let go, and it felt like my heart dropped. Despite how mad I was at her, I didn't want her to go. But I knew that if she stayed, I would've forgiven her and melt down and make a complete fool of myself.

But then again, any girl that's as beautiful as Ally would probably cause me to make a fool of myself.

Especially_ that_ blonde, that blonde would definitely make me a fool.

_And _she was walking right at me; the killer blonde was walking right at me. And she was smiling, smiling and walking right at me. And she looks like she was about to say hi. And she was waving at me.

"Hey." _Why was she even talking to me?_

"Hey-_ey_." I stuttered; her smile was beautiful. And as she extended her hand, I was trying to wipe the sweat of mine.

"Hey, I'm Susie Laurens. I'll be seeing you around a lot. I'm the uh, manager of _Seafood Side_." She was the manager? She's a_ gorgeous_ manager. If I would've known that that was the manager. I would've gone with Trish to get the job.

"You're the manager? I thought the manager was a guy."

"Yeah, _he's_ my dad. But I sometimes take over for him. So, I guess I'm the co-manager in a way." I wasn't even paying attention to her - her eyes were _too_ nice.

"Oh, um, well, hey, Susie. I'm Dez." I finally shook her hand, after I left it in the air for way too long.

"Well, I just came to say _hi_. And to introduce myself, see you later, Dez." She said, flashing a smile before walking away. Susie was beautiful; she had long, blonde hair that caught my attention before she said hi. Her amazing blue eyes, that managed to make me a fool.

But, Susie didn't have that cute smile that Ally had. She didn't have that beautiful wave her hair had, it was still beautiful, but not as near as beautiful as Ally. She didn't have that sweet, honey voice that Ally had. She didn't have those cute, puppy eyes that Ally had.

She wouldn't ever be Ally, and that's what killed me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading, please try to review. I know it's annoying, but please try? Constructive criticism is welcomed! :) **(I hate Internet Explorer right now.)**_


	10. Susie Laurens

_**A/N: **Hey, so a little update on life here. I'm in high school now, and it sucks, I mean _sucks. _Like being a freshman is the worst thing about high school. Teachers treat you like little babies or something, and the other grades well, they act superior. It all stinks, anyways, enjoy this chapter. Let's see if you can figure out what might happen next._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN: SUSIE LAURENS<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>I liked working as a pelican, it was a decent job. Aside from how scary I probably looked, it was still a fun job. Especially since I got to see Susie a lot, <em>heck, <em>it was because I got to see her a lot. She was sort of the highlight of my day. And, I don't even know why she would visit me so often, but it didn't matter. I liked when she would_–when _she would just smile at me because she found me cute in a pelican's outfit. _Yes, _she found me cute; she said it with her own mouth.

_And_, I like it when she laughs because of a joke I've said. But…it wasn't enough; none of it would _ever_ be enough.

"Have I ever told you that you look cute as a pelican?" She started, flashing me a huge grin. _What is it with girls?_ They know exactly what smile to use on me. And if I didn't have a crush on her, then the sudden rush I had in my stomach made _no, absolute_ sense. Seeing as my doctor continually told me so.

"Yeah, about ten times _to_-today." I stuttered, feeling myself heat up in the pelican suit. She always found her way under my skin. Even if she wasn't trying to, but I bet she was.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I did." She blushed, trying not to show it to me. Although I could very well see the red creeping on her cheeks. And, it made me feel good. A girl finally liked being around me and thought I was cute. Someone was actually paying attention to me–unlike _some _people. "So, you used to work at the Sonic Boom, right?"

_And, moment killed._

I could never have a laugh without Ally being sorted into the conversation. Wide and brown eyes flashing onto my memory, just so that I could remember exactly what I had lost. It really made me laugh. One moment I was daydreaming about someone who didn't care about me and the next moment I was daydreaming about someone who did. And yet my thoughts were always on the one who didn't care about me. Well, you know what they say; the first cut _is_ the deepest.

"Uh, not really. I was ju-ust, uh, friends with the uh, owner." I stuttered, trying not to show her that I had someone else on my mind. Although with the smile she widened, it seemed like she didn't notice.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Dawson?" And my stomach started fluttering around the word Dawson. Seriously_, I had a girl falling all over for me and I was still thinking about Ally?_ I then remembered that her gaze was still on mine, so I brushed away the thoughts and regained my words.

"Um, no, uh, Ally Dawson." Shoot, Dez you keep fluttering at every mention of her, she's going to know.

"Cool. I heard that uh, she's friends with that Austin Moon guy." Then the feelings of jealousy recoiled. Ally and that Austin Moon guy, why couldn't it be Ally and that Dez guy? Why was it always summed down to Austin? God, and why couldn't I ever stop being so jealous. It's like this trait that bothers me, and stresses me, until I forget the fact that I'm friends with Austin–_that_ we've been friends for years. "He's pretty cool. I have a few of his songs on my iPod."

"Oh _really_? Which?" My eyes twitched.

"Um, you know, _Heard it on the Radio_!" She exclaimed, grinning so tight that it revealed how much of an amazing cheekbone structure she had. And those teeth, geez, I've never meet someone with such white teeth. Not even my mom has such white teeth, and she brushes more than anyone. Of course she does drink a lot of coffee, and that's probably why. And her lips they're moving at such fast rate, she's probably singing the song or something. But I can't really hear anything because all I can think about is how much of a beautiful smile she has. "—it's such a good song, do you like Austin Moon?"

"Uh, yeah." I lied; well I'd like to think I did. Just because of the fact that I was jealous. 'Cause Austin was already nearing to famous, while I was still an underdog.

"Cool, because I like him, and if you like him, then…we have something in common." She teased, lightly pulling herself in with my wing.

"Uh, that's great."

"It totally is." She continued pulling herself in so much that I could already feel her breath against my skin. And it made my heart skip a beat a little. Maybe Susan could help me get over Ally. And that's of course that's a good thing, I think. "I'd_ sure_ like to meet Austin though…"

"Okay…sure," I croaked, as her blonde hair softly rested against my chest. I tried not to hyperventilate, but when she raised both my hands with hers and brought it to the front of her face. My breath hitched.

"Promise?" She smiled, leaning her chin against one of my hands. Making the hairs on my skin raise.

"Um, excuse me." I recognized that voice from anywhere and it didn't sound too happy. It sounded like Ally. And the way her voice sounded so sincere, made this a little whole scene sound a little embarrassing for me. So I flicked my gaze towards her…and to be honest, her hair really did beat Susie's. It was tied up, and it looked like she had been either running from a pile of zombies or running from a pile of robot zombies. But whatever it was, she still looked beautiful. Except the look on her face, didn't look so happy to see me. Then I realized who she was looking at–_Susie_. She didn't look so happy to see Susie.

Why wasn't she happy to see Susie?

"Oh, um, Susie, this is–"

"Ally, Ally Dawson." Susie interfered, laughing a little too high for my liking. But I dismissed the little perk, seeing as I have many of my own. It wasn't until Ally tightly bit her lip that I realized she really didn't like Susie. The slight roll of the eyes and the whip of her ponytail, suggested that she trying to actually let Susie know she didn't like her.

"Susie, Susie Laurens." She said through her teeth, spewing out a tension that was making it slightly uncomfortable to be around.

"Anyway, Dez, see you later." She smiled, letting go of my hand, which is when I realized she still had been holding it this whole entire time. And I guess that's why my heart started fluttering again. She _really_ did like me as much as she let on. But the feeling soon left, when Susie decided to leave.

"Dez, can we talk now. And why are you hanging out with Susie Laurens? Everyone knows she likes to play with guys." Ally stammered, crossing her hands over her chest. As her ponytail laid on her left shoulder, leaving her to tilt her head to the right. And then I caught it… jealousy. I had that emotion too many times to know that she was going through it right now.

"First of all, Susie is a nice girl." I didn't get why she was jealous though. Did she think Susie was prettier or smarter and so she hated her? "It's not my fault you're too stubborn to really notice anyone else but Austin."

"Am not."

"Are too. The only reason you care about me is because you have no one to hang out with." I reasoned. And it was true; she only ever cared because now she had no one to call Austin. No one to push over and play mind games with. No one to constantly get ice cream with or go see fishes with. She only had herself, now that Trish spends her time trying to find ways to make Austin happy. She was all alone.

And then I started to feel sorry for her. Her mouth scrambling to say something but she couldn't find the words. "That's not–there's more to that, Dez."

"Really, like what?" I pushed, because I wanted to hear her say that she liked having me around. I wanted to hear her say that she liked me more than Austin. I wanted to hear her say everything she voice mailed me, here in front of me. I just, I wanted Ally to like me.

"I just. I can't." Was all she said, before she walked back to Sonic Boom and didn't speak a word to me.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that incident and it had gotten a little too quiet from her. It was like I said something that actually ticked something inside of her. I'm not so sure what it could be. So I just stood put, and tried not to think about what had happened. Even though every waking moment I wanted to ask her what she meant by <em>'I can't'<em>. But I never found the strength to do so. I would just stare at the Sonic Boom in hopes that she would say something. All she would do was stare whenever Susie came around. She'd stare straight at me.

Her jaw would be tight and vision locked. She wouldn't move her eyes away, like if she did, she would end up missing something.

"So, you saw the song I sent you last night?" And that was also another issue. Susie really liked music. And she liked to sing. _Not so good._

"Yeah, it's a good cover, although you should try songs that aren't made from Austin Moon. You know to explore…areas that don't include him." I carefully tried to pick my words, not meaning to hurt the very ecstatic blonde. But she had become more of a fan than before. Calling me late to tell me that it was such a good thing that I was friends with Ally.

Which I would always reply it wasn't that good. Just so she could stay away from the subject. 'Cause I knew that if she continued to talk about it, my mind would very well wander off to Ally and why she wasn't talking to me. "Oh, yeah. I should probably do that. I mean, I don't just want Austin Moon fans to be attracted to me."

"Mm, yeah." I replied, trying not to bring out the jealous side of me. I just didn't like talking about him. He barely spent time with me, and it was sort of pushing me away from him. More like it was erasing all the time we spent developing a friendship.

"Anyway, I was wondering…" Susie smiled, her eyes glistening as she spoke. I sometimes wondered if my eyes would ever glisten though. Did anyone ever see my eyes glisten like I would to them? I mean, it was a strange thing to be talking about, but…I just wanted to know. I wanted to know if anyone ever saw me in that light. Where they thought my cheekbones looked so perfect at the moment, or if they thought that my smile was adorable. But I couldn't keep my eyes on the topic for any longer, when Susie suddenly pulled me forward. "So, tomorrow, you promise?"

"Um, ye-ye-yeah, sure." I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"I like you when you're nervous." And then the color of my cheeks went even redder than they ever had before. Her grip was tightened around waist, and when she leaned in and whispered in my ear. My cheeks became so tight, that it felt like the red was turning into a discoloration–_black_ and blue discoloration.

"Uh, I like you when you smile…" I stuttered, when she suddenly started laughing at how much of a nerve wreck I was. It was cute, but it hurt a little.

"Dez, seriously, relax. Just go along with it, you don't have to have a nervous break down." She assured, grabbing my hand in hers like she did last time, except a little tighter this time. Then she did something that made me gulp a little too loudly. She pressed a light kiss on my cheek and said in a hushed mumble. "You are seriously so cute."

And then she left. She disappeared and left me in confusion and haze.

Because all I could remember was how happy it was to be so close to her. And the fact that she was so happy to be close to me. It made me almost forget about Ally, but once again, I could never forget about Ally. Because she was right there, her jaw tight again, but her eyes…they looked a soft. It looked like something went off, like not only was she jealous, but she…she had another kind of emotion that I was used to. _Heart break._

And then I realized why Ally spent so much time looking at me. Why she would clench her fists when Susie laughed at something I had said. I've known that emotion ever since I was small. When someone would take my favorite teddy bear or video game, the same look would come onto my face. I finally realized why she was jealous. And it wasn't because Susie was prettier or smarter. Or any of those things girls care about today. It was because Susie had taken something that was hers.

Susie had taken me.

A possession that was, and despite my own protests, is, always going to be hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Do you guys like Susie? Or does she smell a little fishy to you? To be honest, I like her, well cause I created her. But she seems to make Dez happy so, yeh. Anyways, please review, it's like a cookie for me. And long reviews make me so happy you have no idea how many times I jump on my mom's bed because of it. Yeah, evil._


	11. Susie Laurens ll

_**A/N: **This chapter has been the most exciting yet. My heart couldn't stop jumping around, haha. Anyway, you guys know what's coming so I don't need to warn you of the fluffiness. Also, expect some Selly or Sez in this chapter, only some though. I kind of ship those two now._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: SUSIE LAURENS ll<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>…Ally likes me?<p>

It was more so of a question than a statement. I hadn't talked to her ever since I looked into her eyes and saw pure jealousy. But, I wanted to. It's just that…Susie asked me to see Austin.

_So I couldn't, _too busy y'know? I had a lot of things to do and Ally would take too much time and I have a life to live- okay, I'm scared. I'm scared that Ally will end up telling me she doesn't like me. And I know she does, but I'm scared that something will go wrong and I don't know. I just…I can't. I'm too scared.

Susie's eyes then flickered to mine and she noticed I was thinking about her. And she did what she always did to try and make me happy again…she intertwined her hands with mine.

But nothing happened. I didn't even feel a spec of sparks or hairs rise on my hand. The tightening grip made it hard for anything to feel good.

"Dez," she nudged for the tenth time, "when are we going to visit him?"

"Oh, uh, now..." I tried to fix my words together, growing slightly annoyed of her persistence. She _sort of_…had a perk that bothered me.

"Where is he?" She continued pestering.

"The Sonic Boom."

"What is he doing in the Sonic Boom?" Her teeth clenched, causing me to slightly jerk back. It's not like I saw a scary Susie everyday. And it confused me why she was even mad in the first place? Why did she care if he was in the Sonic Boom? "Why is he there?!" She asked once more, this time slightly tighter and louder.

"I, I, I, uh-" All I could do was choke, that's how weak_ I_ was. Susie wasn't even that scary, it was just the fear in me that I would've said something wrong. I didn't want to lose the one opportunity that a girl was giving me. I didn't want to end up alone.

"They're closer than I thought." She mumbled to herself, or meant to, because I heard her very well. But I chose to ignore her and pass what she said into the back of my mind. She was just a fan girl. They often times got a little crazy like those Justin Bieber fans.

"So, you _still_ want to see him?" I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to find some comfort in this conversation – due to the fact that I lost it a while ago. "I mean, he's probably hanging with Ally right now…" The image sort of made me cringe and grow jealous, just as much as Susie probably already was. But I had to get her back.

"He is?!" Her eyes grew as well as her voice. "_Uh_, I mean, he is?" She tried to cough and cover, the two horrible ways you can lie, but I chose to believe her again.

"Yeah." I flashed a fake smile, and she returned it. Susie didn't really understand how horrible of a cover she was being. But I think she was starting to realize that I was either growing annoyed or growing tired, so she wrapped her very graceful arms around my neck and already had the hairs of my neck risen.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I already have an Austin Moon to hang with." I felt my hairs fall. I know it was supposed to sound great that I was her Austin, but I didn't want to be known as anyone's Austin. I wanted to be her Dez. _I wanted to be Ally's Dez. _

_And I was quite sure that Ally wanted to be Dez' Ally._

The idea of that made me too happy to realize that Susie was forming a bruise on my arm.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dez<em>?" Four seconds, it only took four seconds for Ally to recall my entrance into the store. _Four._ It usually takes Austin about seven seconds to be recognized. But Ally only took four, and my heart sped up so fast at that, that I couldn't recognize Susie yanking on my arm. Until now.

"Where's Austin?" She asked, as I tried my best to not pay attention to how quickly she'd forgotten about me.

"He's probably coming in a few minutes-"

"Austin Moon, _internet sensation _in the store." I heard a very familiar voice call and I had a feeling that it was Austin. It just didn't sound like his usual self, but I bit back that comment and faked a smile. Well, slightly faked a smile, I was kind of happy to see him again. And I really did miss him and the mess we would do around the Sonic Boom. "_Dez?_" He recalled, and that's when I realized that it was definitely Austin. The way that he practically ambushed me with a hug, definitely notified me that this was him.

"Austin…" I whispered, clutching a little tight on my best friend. It seems like all the memories came rushing back to me suddenly. All the times that he was there for me and we were there for each other, just tackled me…hard. He still loved me, and yet, here I was, constantly hating him and growing jealous for him every second of the day. _I really was a bad friend._

"I missed you," he smiled, as he let go and noticed the blonde behind me.

Susie, who was screeching lowly and trying her best not to explode at the sight, came forward and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Susie, **big** fan."

"I noticed." He simply said before turning back to me, giving me a look. _Why'd you bring her? _

"I promised." I mumbled, before shrugging lightly and moving aside to let Susie do the rest. I hadn't thought about how Austin would react to a fan interrupting his vacation, but now looking at the slight frown on his face. I should have known better. I knew Austin was going to be intending on hanging out Ally and that's why I probably didn't think of it. But now looking at how he didn't even spear a glance at her, I knew that assumption was wrong. And I also knew that something was up, because he wasn't even talking to her.

The sad look on her face even revealed that it might have been her fault. "Austin?" She whimpered in a way, trying to get him to shift his attention back to her. But he didn't even look away from Susie, who he wasn't even listening to. Ally took notice of how he wasn't going to listen and just decided it was better to run off. No one was listening to her, not even me, because I was too drifted to pay attention to her. I was just watching things go by and then suddenly realizing that I should have done something.

_Has that ever happened to anyone else? _No, because stupidity only happens to me. I'm an idiot like that.

"What happened to Ally?" I at least managed to say out loud. And I knew I said it out loud when Susie's face tightened.

"Nothing." He said, turning to me to release a sigh. He was hiding from me, and he knew that I knew. Austin knows that I know when something is up. He just didn't want to say it because it was probably something that had to do with me. They probably fought over why I was getting a job or something. Nothing serious, they'll resolve it in a while.

….but then his eyes shut.

It wasn't _just_ about me.

"Um, am I in the middle of something here?" Susie obnoxiously had to interrupt, her eyes widening as if she just really wanted to get this drama over with. I didn't seem to notice how pesky she can be until now.

"Austin, what happened?" I asked again, this time more demanding. Because not only was this affecting Ally, but it might have been affecting him. He opened his eyes and shook his head as if to tell me _not now_. And then he pulled the same thing that Ally did, and left.

"Wow, talk about dramatic. He's a much different guy then he seems online." Susie had to abruptly say again, grabbing my hand. But I shook her hand off, and turned to her. I wanted to say something mean and tell her to go, but her eyes were just so wide and confused at the moment. I couldn't be a jerk right now that just _wasn't_ me.

"Look, I'll text you, but I have to check up on my friends." I told her, and almost regretted saying it. I knew that if I texted her she would rant about how Austin didn't care of talking with her. But I decided that it was better to just tell her that, than tell her off.

"Alright, go ahead Batman." She told me, before giving me a soft smile.

I felt my stomach twist, and all of the words she said before felt meaningless. She called me Batman, and not Robin or some other cheesy sidekick, but Batman. "What'd you call me?"

"Batman," she chuckled, lowering her eyebrow in confusion, "why?"

"No one's ever called me that." And no one ever has called me that, but she said it as if I was Batman. As if I was someone's Batman, and that, was almost the best thing that anyone has ever told me. Her smile got larger and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, someone should."

There was no doubt I was going to text her tonight.

* * *

><p>When I found her she was sitting on a table alone, not really crying or smiling. It looks like she was just <em>frustrated.<em>

"I'm not really good with comforting people, but I know that something is wrong and…_are you okay_?" I abruptly stated, not knowing how to approach the situation. If I could, I would try my best to get her smiling again, but I'm Dez. I stink at this. The only reason I had so much confidence to come up to her, was because I was _Batman_. And if Batman could save the day, so could I.

"Dez, can I tell you something?" She sniffled, her eyes red from crying.

"Yeah." I mumbled, finding myself a chair to sit on. "What?"

"Me and Austin…fought on the phone last night." Ally's eyes drifted from mine, as if she was telling me this was something that involved me. I really wanted to let her know it was okay, but I couldn't. I didn't even know what the problem was. "And it was one of our worst fights because…"

She had started crying again and I couldn't help but act on my impulses. So I laid my hand on hers, but once I did, my body shivered. It was as if one touch could set me on fire. And I wish I could find out what would happen if we kissed, but I couldn't. The simple thought of me kissing her though, made my cheeks redder than Susie has ever made them.

"Dez, _he _likes Trish." …My breathing stopped. It wasn't ever about me. It was never going to be about me. Suddenly, my hands just jumped back to my lap. She loved Austin- "and I was mad at him because I like someone who won't ever like me. And he's already found someone who does. I was jealous."

"Oh."

"And I yelled at him, and told him it wasn't fair, and called him things I shouldn't have." She tried to smile, but it came as sort of a twitch of her lips. "Because I was in love with someone, who won't ever love me back. So I said something about how Trish would never love someone as selfish as him. And I was talking about myself. How the one guy I love won't ever love someone as selfish as me."

"Oh, so-"

"He got mad because he thought that Trish liked him and she does, but…I don't want him to be happy if I'm not. And that's when I realized that I was as selfish as I sound." She narrowed her eyes a bit, "do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I could only shake my head.

"Dez, I _love…" _Her mouth clicked and she was shaking.

"Aus-"

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That must have been sort of exciting right? You've been waiting ten chapters for that. Hah, please review and let me know if there is a mistake or something you don't like. Feedback is welcomed! :)


	12. Finally

**A/N: **So, there is so much fluff in this chapter that it'll probably make you sick. I apologize for that, it wasn't supposed to be so much. And there's a huge surprise coming to you guys. I updated this a little early, because I'm moving and I won't be able to update at all for a few weeks. So, be happy with this result.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE: FINALLY<strong>

* * *

><p>Dez's eyes widened.<p>

He couldn't have just heard that. He couldn't have just heard Ally's very beautifully, puffed lips say that (clearly he's been staring at them for too long).

She could never like him in that way. She said it before that he was _extremely_ annoying. He's precisely remembered her furrowing her eyebrows at him before.

But then again, she _did_ leave about _ten_ messages the night before this.

Ally took notice of Dez's suddenly big eyes and realized that she should have kept her mouth closed. She could already sense the words coming out of his mouth, _"I'm sorry" _or _"I don't feel the same way". _She's heard it times and times before.

She just felt that he felt the same way. Ally knew how it looked when someone was way too in love with someone for their own good and he _had_ it. It was in the way he looked at her or smiled at her. It was there. He constantly looked at her too hard sometimes and he paid attention to the small things. It felt great when he did that and she took it as sign and held it tight to her heart. But looking at him all wide-eyed now, she began to understand that she was wrong.

She was so in love with him that she _actually_ began to hallucinate.

She was probably paying _way_ too much attention to his ginger hair that she so badly wanted to tangle her fingers in. Or, she could have been staring at his incredibly ridiculous yet, irresistibly cute choice of clothes.

It took her a very long time to figure out that she had a crush on him, let alone loved him. Ally blamed it on denial though; it wouldn't get past her head that he was an impossible crush.

He was too crazy and too loud and too nonchalant about everything and too mean and too rude and…_he was exactly everything she wanted. _

Ally wanted a Dez. She wanted a rude-mouthed ginger with incredibly long lips and freckles. One who was booted out of a freaking movie theater. She wanted him. And she wanted him way too much for her own good.

She had no idea why she would want someone so bad for her. It was just wrong. She couldn't stand people like him.

He didn't know how to behave and he was so out-of-control all the time. There's a chance that she would probably not be able to take him anywhere. He'd act like an animal gone loose if she did take him somewhere.

But the idea of a certain ginger with ketchup stains at the side of his mouth during a date at a fancy place, was _all _Ally wanted.

She would absolutely hate more than anything else if she didn't get exactly that.

Except here she was, staring at the _exact _ginger she's desired for weeks. And he's already basically said no.

"You know what, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force this on you. I was just, uh, out of place." Ally stammered, practically stumbling out of her chair. She wasn't embarrassed, no, no, no – she _was_ mad. She wants Dez more than anything she's wanted in a long time. The thought of a blonde, who wanted nothing more than a game, scoring a date with him, made her go mentally insane. Even if he didn't feel the same, there was no way she was going to let him score a date with Susie.

_No way._

"Wait, _Aa-a-lly_." He panicked, jumping out of his chair to stop the brunette. She basically threw her heart down on the table for him. And Dez, as always, made a stupid move and reacted too slow.

"What?" Ally's heart thumped in hope, he had stretched her name in stutters, which was a good sign. But it looked like he was having a hard time saying what he wanted to say. His beauteous lips were spaced out, as if he was about to choke. She knew that he was either going to say he isn't sure or he's just, well, too scared to tell her.

"I-I," He couldn't do it; he couldn't admit what's been hiding in his heart for such a long time. He wasn't scared of her; he was just scared of finally letting all of this go. All of this talking in the head and keeping his thoughts about how beautiful she looks, in his head. Dez was scared of finally getting what he's wished for. "Ally, I, I want you to know-"

"What?" She nudged, her eyes growing bigger. All he had to say was that he liked her back and she'd be his. And that gorgeous ginger hair would be hers.

"That I, uh, Ally I uh," _Dez_ _just grow some courage and say it,_ say it, _say it, _"I, uh." Ally's eyes grew smaller and she realized that it wasn't good if it was taking him a long time to say. Her heart shriveled just as she passed that thought into her head. She didn't like the idea of Dez not being hers. She wanted him too much, so much that she picked a fight with Austin. So much that she might throw Susie in front of a bus…_might_. But she understood that it was hard for him to say anything, because he did care about her. He cared about her more than a lot of people have, even if he wasn't caring about her in the way she wanted him to.

"Um, it's okay Dez. I can take no as an answer."

"But that's not my answer!" He abruptly yelled, even without his confirmation of saying it out-loud. Again Ally's eyes beamed, it was as if he kept tugging at her heart and playing around. She just wanted to hear him say yes. _Why couldn't he say yes_?

"Then what is, Dez?" She pushed again. _Say yes._

"Ye-ye-_yes_." He stuttered. "Yes, Ally. I feel the same way."

He had said it; he had said that he likes her. She didn't know what to do or how to even react to it. All Ally wanted to do was kiss him.

And so that's what she did. She grabbed his wrist, went on the tip of her toes and planted a kiss on his long and perfect lips. It was as amazing as she thought it would be. It was as amazing as television and movies made it out to be. It was just perfect. He was perfect.

Dez couldn't remember the last time his whole entire body felt like it was on fire. But he could definitely put this on the list. This was better than anything that he's ever dreamed of. He couldn't bring himself to stop it. He wanted this to be as long as it could. And the more Ally pressed herself against him, the more he couldn't let go. _Her lips were so soft._

His lips were so soft. _They fit so well with hers._

Ally let go and it was so sudden that Dez's eyes were still shut close. _Why did she do that? Was she not enjoying it?_

"So, are we…?" She was asking if Dez wanted this to be official, which meant that he was hers and she was his. _Heck yeah. _But he remembers that Susie was going to text him tonight, still thinking that they're together. He couldn't do that to either Susie or Ally.

"Not yet. I mean, I like you, _a-a_-lot." His mouth clicked and his throat began to slowly clog. Why _was he getting this nervous all the time?_ Ally noticed the way his palms were slowly becoming sweatier, so she grabbed them in hers and looked him in the eyes. He didn't have to be so scared around her.

"Dez, you can tell me _anything_." She smiled and he quickly slipped his hands out of hers. That wasn't fair. He wanted to be with her, and he wanted to be able to kiss that smile again. But, he also wanted to hug Susie whenever he could. She made him feel good about himself, not as much as Ally, but she definitely made him feel pretty good. He just couldn't do that to Ally or Susie.

"Um, Ally, look. I really _really_ like you, but Susie reall-"

"What does Susie have to do with this?" She said in a voice higher than she had been using. _She was mad._ He should've kept his mouth closed.

Actually, no he shouldn't have, because he knew right from wrong and that would have been worse than wrong. "She means a lot to me, Ally."

"Oh, she does?" Ally's voice rose, along with her arms across her chest. _She was beautiful even when she was mad or jealous. _

"Not nearly as much as you." He stammered, trying to get her to smile again. It was a terrible save, but she did smile. She smiled bigger than she had before and her cheeks grew a bright red.

"Oh," she murmured, grabbing his hand again. Ally really wanted him to be hers, but she didn't want him to be unsure of it. She understood, but she was still jealous. "Well, can I uh, kiss you again?"

"Uh yeah." He was still shy as ever with this relationship thing. But when her lips collided with his, it felt like it was the easiest and natural thing he's done. And she felt so soft and he almost wanted to melt into her mouth, _creepiest thing he's ever said. _Ally smelled so good and her hair felt so nice to twist his fingers through. He just wondered how she probably felt.

_If _Ally could tell him how this feels, she'd say it's better than writing music – _yeah that good_.

* * *

><p>Dez doesn't know how long he sat on his bed, staring at his phone, trying to contemplate on how to tell Susie.<p>

_Did he even want to tell Susie at all? _

He liked having her around…sometimes. Yeah, she could be extremely annoying and rude, but then she could be so strangely comforting. He liked her support and he liked knowing that he had someone there for him. There was a special something in her and he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't want to lose her, yet, he didn't like her either. Did that make sense?

He had the speech ready too, on how he liked Ally for such a long time and that he's sorry. But he also had another speech ready along with that one. One that admitted that she does mean something to him and that it's something him and Ally have.

It was so confusing. He just didn't understand himself.

_What could he say to tell her that he wanted to still have her around?_

The phone in his hand was actually starting to slip out of his fingers. Dez needed to hurry up before he sissy-ed out of this.

He just decided it was best if he called and winged it, since that worked well with Ally. Well, _slightly_. Dez quickly dialed her number, when it suddenly hit him, how the heck did he remember her number? Was Susie that important that he remembered her number? Dez was never a person who remembered anything, not even birthdays. He was terrible on that topic.

_She must mean a lot to you, Dez. _Yeah, you think Dez? _Okay, stop talking to yourself. _

He sucked up his nerves and dialed the last digit.

"Hello? Who is this?" She answered, she sounded almost…different.

"Uh, this is Dez." He stumbled through his words, was he really sure about this? What if she yelled at him for breaking up? What if she ended up killing him like in all those horror movies? _Ugh. Just shut up Dez._

"What up weirdo-_ging_?" Susie was probably smiling right now. She was probably excited to get his call and finalize their relationship to official. He was probably going to end up making her cry. _Dez, be quiet and stop over exaggerating._

"Um, look, Susie. Me and Ally, we're-"

"Together? Finally, I was just waiting for you two. I mean, Dez, you're cool and all, but you're not my type. You never were; it was all Trish's ridiculous idea. She was all: _oh they're meant to be, help me out, and _blah _blah_ _**blah**_. So, I helped her, and pretended to be the evil result of why you guys are together. You two are cute by the way, do you guys like, have a ship?" _Wait, woah, what?_

"Wait, what, Trish? Ship, huh?" He was absolutely confused, this didn't make any sense. Trish basically knew all along and decided that Susie would speed up the process. How did she even know Susie? And, Susie didn't even like him? She was just acting? So, they could be friends? _What? _"So, you don't like me?"

"I think you're adorable…as a little brother." _Oh, ew._

"So, we can be friends?" Dez basically jumped in excitement. He didn't have to handle her cries and hand her a _Taylor Swift_ CD as a present. He could still be friends with her and that's what made him smile.

"Yeah, of course." She practically beamed.

"So, how do you and Trish know each other?" This he had to know. He never even considered the fact that Trish had any other friends? Well, she obviously did, but he never saw them.

"Well, she used to work at Seafood Side, but you know, got fired. So, she and I became friends, because uh, well we used to steal customer's food." _Sounds like a perfect way to meet Trish_. Susie probably understood Trish's reputation then. Dez still couldn't come to terms with it though, this was all planned. All of it. Every spec of it.

"So, you were acting?" He continued to ask.

"Yep. I'm not actually obsessed with Austin Moon and I'm not a jerk either, _well_, not most of the time." She chuckled into the phone. Dez couldn't really bring himself to laugh along with her, because he was still in utter shock. He still couldn't understand anything. And why did she ask if he and Ally have a ship? Why would they have a ship? Dez can't even afford a car, let alone a ship, so it makes no sense to have a ship.

"Why'd you ask if we have a ship?" He asked again, still not in the clear of this whole plan.

"A ship is a term used to describe two people who are madly in love and put as a pair. _Duh. _It's like short for relation_ship_. For example, yours' would be Dezlly or…Dally." She explained, as if it was the most easiest thing in the world. It was nothing close to it. Dez still didn't understand why someone would use ship as a way to say couple names mashed together.

"So, it's just our names mashed together?" He tried to understand.

"It's much more than that, buttercup. But just forget about it," she rolled her eyes, or at least he could feel her rolling her eyes. "Did you guys kiss?"

"Uh yeah." He stuttered; _he had been doing lots of that today._

"Awh!" She practically shrieked into the phone, why were they having girl-talk? "So, was it good?"

"Um _yeah_, why are we talk-?"

"Because we are. So, did Ally like it?" This was making Dez slightly uncomfortable and slightly happy. He still had Susie, but now he had to talk about this all the time. And this was not something he wanted to do.

"Um, I guess."

They spent practically all night talking about ships and ships from television shows and all of that. She even forced him to make a date with Ally and promised to help him out.

Not like he didn't want it though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was that a surprise, sure it was! You guys thought she was evil and mean and annoying and she isn't. And you'll be seeing a lot of her in other chapters, she's just here to help Dez out. So, stop hating on poor Susie!


	13. First Date

**A/N: **Mind you that this chapter has so much in it, there is bound to be spelling errors, so help me here. Anyway, _thank you_, all of you, for reading so much. I mean, this story just bounces back and forth, and goes through redundant crap. I just want to thank you so much. This chapter was so hard, I mean, it got deleted so many times and I kept getting so mad at my work. I was like so disappointed at how terrible I was writing that I like put it off. And you guys always, make me feel so good, whenever I just feel ashamed of my work, I read reviews and try to get myself back up again. I wouldn't be able to do that without you.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FIRST DATE<strong>

* * *

><p>I don't want to be here.<p>

I'm standing in a store full of suits. I don't understand why Susie even brought me here. She just said to bring a wallet with lots of cash and the rest she would do.

Even my mom knew what was up when I told her and she smiled and told me good luck.

I seriously have no idea though.

"Dez," Susie snapped. Her arms were crossed and she had a strange smile on her face. It was almost sly and evil.

"What?" I hope this wasn't some stupid clothing buying or how girls call it – shopping.

"We are going to buy you a suit." Her finger lightly pressed on my chest, before it started to bounce with her other fingers. She was happy jumping. "And yes I mean we."

"Ugh, why?" I groaned. I didn't want to freaking buy anything. I wanted to sit at home until eight and worry about that later. Shopping is long and takes time and it's what girls do and I'm not a girl. But, I kind of wanted to smile, she said we, not me. She actually wanted my opinion involved in this.

"Dez, look," she pouted, "you are going on a date in five hours. To an Italian Restaurant." She pestered. "You can not go in a fruit loop shirt and clown shoes." Susie pointed at me. I guess I slightly agreed with her. I couldn't go somewhere fancy in clothes like this, but I still hated shopping just as much I usually do. Except, I have to dismiss that as of right now.

"Fine." My shoulders slumped.

This was going to be such a fun day.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the closet and prepared for the worst. Dez does not fit in suits. I repeat. Dez does not fit in suits. Suits were so black and dark and shimmery. I couldn't fit well in that kind of stuff. Bright colored suspenders were my kind of thing. Converse and vans were my thing, not flat black shoes.<p>

Ugh. I hate this.

"Ta dah!" I didn't even emphasize, before forming a pose.

"Dez, you look so," Susie gaped. Her eyes were all wide and her hand was over her mouth. "Handsome."

"Handsome?" I looked over my clothes. "Really?" I scanned them again. They looked a little weird on me. I wasn't meant to wear suits and ugh, it made me feel uncomfortable. It's like the clothes were wearing me.

"Yes, really handsome." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "But I think that suit looks too, ugh, white."

What white? The suit was black, the only thing that was white was the dress shirt. The tie and the pants and jacket were all black. Clearly she was suffering from some kind of color blindness.

"Go back in and try the second one."

I made my way back in and changed again. It was uncomfortable though. In the closet there was a mirror and I had to see myself practically naked. I never noticed this before, but my body looked strange. My shoulders were so wide and my arms were so skinny and my stomach was so thin. My face was so pasty looking. I looked like someone who needed feeding or exercise.

I was...weird.

"Dez, are you done?"

"Uh, no." I rushed into my clothes, still slightly uncomfortable in my own skin. But I rushed into it and ran out.

"Oh, this one's weird." She looked at me harshly. "Go change, this isn't you."

I rushed into the third one and it was a black one still. It looked the same and felt the same. I didn't glance at the mirror because I just wanted to be done. So, I walked out and exhaled. "How do I look?"

"Ugh, not feeling it. You looked way better in the first one." She smiled weirdly, as if she was trying to show some support. Although I hate shopping so nothing could really make this better...except Ally.

Ally made everything better.

I changed again and it was still black.

"Oh my god!" She gaped again, turning me around so we made our way into the closet. Susie faced me to the mirror so I could see my strange body fitting into the suit.

It looked the same and felt the same.

"You look amazing, Dez." She smiled over my shoulder. "Don't you see?"

"No." I shrugged, it looked the same as I've said before.

"Look real hard then, 'cause I happen to see a handsome prince who has ginger hair and polka dot shoes." Susie softly shook my hair. "You're being too hard on yourself."

Then I tried to look again, but I didn't see a difference.

"Susie, this-this just isn't me." I was trying to find the prince, but there isn't one. I don't see what she's talking about. I'm trying to look and read between the lines but I can't find what she's seeing. I can't even find a spec of me anywhere here either. There's just nothing here. I tried walking out, but she grabbed me back in.

"Dez, just look." She turned my head back to the mirror. "Don't see beyond the suit, just...see the suit. It's shade, it's design, it's everything."

I sighed and looked again. Maybe I was looking too hard.

Well, the pants were well, pants. They were black and fit my legs well, making my thighs look not as skinny as in the mirror. They fit me tightly, but it wasn't totally tight. The bottom of them were folded and my polka dot shoes got to shine nicely. They looked a little nice, but it was still the same. My jacket was black and folded at the sleeves too. It fit me a little baggy, so I could breath, but it made my arms come into perspective. I didn't want to see my arms, they were skinny. Too skinny. But yet, there was something about my jacket, something that made them look good. It was as if my arms were good before this and all I did was put on a jacket.

Adding it all together. I guess I sort of saw what she saw. I sort of liked what I saw.

"You're smiling." She squealed.

"Yeah."

"That's good?" Susie smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Well, then, let's go buy it." She pulled me out of the closet.

* * *

><p>"Okay," she placed her hands on my jacket, "when you walk up to Ally, you greet her nicely, don't just enter without her." Her eyes locked on mine. "Understand?"<p>

"Yes, you've said it a thousand times." She had been telling me this all the way here. I couldn't get a break from her and her nudging persistence. Even if it did feel good to know that someone really did care that much about me.

We were standing in front of the restaurant, waiting for Ally. And here Susie was trying to fix my hair from its' already fine state.

"Well, then you're all good, Dez." She smiled, waving off. Some part of this kind of broke me. I was actually having a really fun day and I don't even know when I'm actually ever going to call her or need to talk to her again. And to be honest with myself, shopping with her is something I might want to do again, even if it's for Susie next time.

"Uh, yeah, bye." I told her, before she vanished off around the corner.

I already sort of missed her.

It wasn't even because of the fact that she cared about me before anyone else or that she practically treated me like I'm smart. It was just nice to have her around. Nice to have a friend around.

"Dez?" I heard from behind. It definitely sounded like Ally, but a gut feeling in me didn't want it to be. What if the date goes wrong and I spill juice on her or something? Or maybe she'll make fun of the fact that you could see polka dots beneath the folded pants.

I turned slowly, trying to hide the shoes, but I couldn't. There was nothing or any way to hide them. "Yeah?"

My eyes practically bulged out of my head. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wear pink lip gloss. She had this beautiful dress, and it was purple―my new favorite color. It was over her knee, over her shiny silver heels, her phenomenal legs.

Dez, seriously, be a gentleman.

"Ally, you look," my mouth widened again, "beautiful. I mean, you're making me look bad."

"Dez," she giggled, "thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. I mean, I love your suit." But she wasn't looking at my suit, she was looking at my shoes and was smiling so wide. Smiled as if there was something behind it. It was deep and made you want to smile back. It was like if someone gave her the best present she could ever have. Shoes?

"No, my suit are, nothing compared to you." I shrugged, flipping my hair out of the way.

"Thank you." Ally smiled again, not as big as the other one, but big.

"Shall we go in the restaurant, mademoiselle?" I did the bestest french accent that I could, extending my arm out.

Then she smiled that huge smile–that Christmas smile. There was something about it that made me think. I wanted to know what was on her mind.

"What?" I took my hand back.

She smiled a little less wider. "Nothing, let's just go in." Before she took my hand and we walked into the restaurant.

Ally and I were quickly escorted to a table. It was small and perfect for us both and was in the back of the restaurant. No one could interrupt us here, I felt almost slightly nervous. If no one could interrupt us, then no one could stop me from being a dork.

Ally seemed to enjoy being so closed away from the area though.

A guy came up quickly and sort of bowed in a way. "I'm Jamie and I will be your waiter for today. Do you two love-birds want some water?"

I turned to Ally and she nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Alright then, I'll get you guys some water and then you can order." He walked away and then I actually began to panic. We were already alone and now I didn't even know what to talk about.

"So, um-"

I was caught off when she put her hand on mine, making me lowly gasp. The soft yet tight grasp, felt good. It felt good to know that she put it there and it wasn't me. That she would be doing that a lot now and it wasn't just a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Ally really freaking loved me.

I couldn't really say anything. I just smiled. She returned it, but it vanished when Jamie quickly came back with water.

"Here are the cups of water. Let me know when you come to the decision of your uh, orders." He smiled again, walking away. His notepad wiggling in his hand as he stepped around the corner. My eyes quickly flickered from him to Ally, when I heard a low gasp.

"What's wrong?" The menu was covering her probably extremely cute gape.

"Nothing, it's just that there's spaghetti here and I'm a sucker for spaghetti." She snorted.

Then I gasped just right after. I didn't want to seem like a big loser, but I love spaghetti. Meatballs, red sauce, Parmesan cheese-all of it. And if Ally loves spaghetti and I love spaghetti, it makes me slightly happier. It didn't make much sense why, but it made me so happy. "I love spaghetti!"

"I know, well, I can tell." She smiled, grabbing my hand again. Something told me she actually knew and that she was embarrassed that she did.

Once we ordered the spaghetti, my eyes didn't leave the plate once. It was probably because I didn't want to talk without sounding like a dork, but I pretended it was because I was really hungry. It wasn't as if it didn't taste good, because it actually tasted better than any spaghetti my mom's done. But I was only drowning myself in it because I didn't want to be a dork.

Ally was probably staring at me frazzled or something.

"Uh, Dez," she called, coughing. I lifted my head at her.

"Yeah?" She had the same Christmas smile again, it was wide and warm and didn't reveal her perfect teeth. It was just a smile of gratitude, as if she's telling someone thank you for a gift that they've given her. And, it made me feel fuzzy looking at it.

"You have a-a," she pointed to the edge of her mouth, obviously trying to tell me that I had something at the corner of my mouth.

"A pimple?" I asked, panicking inside and out.

"No." Ally said, grabbing the closest napkin and leaning over the table. I didn't really know exactly what she was going to do, but my heart sped up anyway. She was only inches away from me now and me being a fluster, isn't so good, so I tried to at least breathe evenly. Her petite hands had lifted the napkin and softly pressed it against the edge of my mouth. I was literally trying to keep my cool and at least settle my hands under the table, where they were trying not to make a sweat. Then Ally slowly placed the napkin down, just as her lips slightly parted. _Did she want to kiss me? _I could see the way her eyes settled on my lips, but quickly moved back to lock on my eyes. It was a slow and looked kind of... _painful_.

But she rushed back into her seat and nervously laughed. "Sorry." _Was I supposed to kiss her? _

Her smile quickly faded, when she returned to look at her food. It was as if it took everything in her not to cry or just about scream.

I _did_ do something wrong.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at her house, it wasn't as nerve wracking as the date. It was comfortably silent and all we did is glance at each other. Ally doing it more than I, because if I even did glance at her I'd just about die inside. She hadn't really smiled that much after we finished that whole napkin fiasco. I felt like an idiot for not making the move. Everyone knows girls aren't always supposed to make the moves.<p>

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked, and she quickly smiled wide in return.

"I'm better than okay," her gaze fixed on mine again, "I'm amazing." She wasn't, she had a look in her eyes, practically begging me to do something, as in _kiss_ her.

"Oh um, okay." I answered.

Ally turned her head towards her house door, but it didn't look like she was going to go in. She had this look in her eye and it was almost so slow that you weren't able to miss it. And when she turned her head, it wasn't quick and rushed.

She was trying to do her best to not kiss me. _Why couldn't I just kiss her? Why was I so nervous to make a move? _I had been waiting such a long time to just get a kiss and now I couldn't even do it. I mean, I wanted her, I wanted her more than I wanted mushrooms on pizza. But– my heart chickened out all the time.

"Bye, Dez." She turned, her shoulders slumping along with her. I couldn't do this, I _freaking _love Ally. I mean, she's been the center of my world for so long and now when I get to have her, I don't even treat her like it. I take for granted that she wore that dress and those heels for me. I forget that she spent probably an hour on her hair and make up. And I forget that she fought with her best friend, because she loves me that much. I'm not going to let something as small as my _nerves_, take over what my heart really wants.

"Wait, Ally!" Her shoulders lifted and her head turned so quickly.

And just as if this is a chick-flick, I ran towards her and wrapped my hands at the back of her head and kissed her. Kissed her like I've wanted to for such a long time, as heated and as needy as I've wanted to. While her hands moved to the inside of my hair, tangling themselves inside of it, driving me _a little _crazier. I could almost feel her smile when our cheeks brushed and it made me happy.

I slowly let go, making her pout as I did, but I had to say something. "Yes, I finally _kissed _the girl!"

Ally only laughed, shaking her head vigorously. "You are such a dork," she smiled that Christmas smile once again, "But you're my dork, and I am thankful for that."

Thankful. _Christmas smile_. Gratitude. Wait a minute, she was thankful for me this whole entire time.

Guess that explains everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much, you guys are just so amazing. Remember, this chapter kept getting deleted so if you see a mistake, tell me. Love you lots, bye.


	14. Take Care

**A/N:** You guys have absolutely no idea how hard it was to really get this up. My computer was giving me an extreme amount of trouble, it was just, _ugh. _I want to thank you guys for your incredible patience and I hope that you can forgive me for being late. Anyway, back to the story note, It Should Be Austin is ending. Only two more chapters, and this series is just about over. I will be making a sequel though, so no worries! Well, enjoy and go ahead and tell me if you see any mistakes.

Love you all.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN: TAKE CARE<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>1: 24 AM<strong>—read the bright, bold numbers on my phone and right underneath them, typed across in tiny little letters, said _**Austin**_.

_Austin_? Austin was calling? Austin was calling at one in the morning? He hardly _ever_ called, this being a first that it's this early. But I pressed the green button on the side and answered anyway. He was my friend and as a friend, answering at all times is in the criteria. "Hello?"

"Dez?" He said, along with a harsh sniffle. _He had been crying. _It was the first thing that rang in my head, along with the rain. It was loud and hard-hitting and made me head straight to the questions.

"Where are you?!" I tried to calmly say, to at least make him feel like whatever is going on is going to be okay. But then he started to cry and the sobs became cracked and croaky, as if his throat had been drained, as if he couldn't cry anymore, as if there wasn't anymore life left in him. I could feel my face fall and my eyes slowly shut. I didn't know what to do. "Austin, it's—"

"It's not going to be okay. Don't you see?" He croaked, his sobs growing worn and empty. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. "I've lost everyone. I don't even know where I am. Nothing's _ever_ going to be the same."

I was supposed to comfort him, let him know that it was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't even say anything to my best friend, who was standing in the pouring rain. I couldn't say _a _thing. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I've lost that with him a long time ago. I've lost a lot with him. Even if I tried to stutter out something comforting, he knew better.

"Dez, I'm so tired of being alone all the time." He muttered. "I just, I want all my friends back."

"What about Trish—" I tried.

"She's not talking to me either." He sniffled lightly.

I didn't know what else to say, but ask. "Why?"

Those two, despite what Trish or Austin said, had something. They made each other happy simply seeing each other. I haven't seen Austin that happy since well, he was with Ally. It was like he found someone else who made him happy, just as much as her. Trish may not be the nicest person on the planet, but when it came to Austin, she always came close. She always became the person she never was. Just to make him happy, just to see him smile every once in a while.

They had it, they had. . .love.

"I said some stuff that I regret." He cracked, slowly starting to cry again. "Dez, I don't want her to be mad at me."

I huffed. What could I tell him? That she'll talk to him again, because there's a chance she will. But if I do, if I raise his hopes and he waits for her to forgive him—all goes down.

Austin ends up alone again.

"Tell her." I mumbled into the phone, not really sure of what I meant. "Tell her you love her."

His breath stopped and he began to chuckle. He started laughing and it wasn't because he was happy, it was because he was in denial. He didn't want to like Trish, he thought there wasn't a chance she liked him back. "I don't love her. She doesn't love me."

"I'm your best friend." I reminded him. "I know that you love her."

Then he suddenly his facade faded and he mumbled into the phone. "I don't deserve her."

"Why?" I asked again, but this time I knew why. Ally had told him so, told him because she too, was in love with someone else. And now he was in denial, now he didn't want to love her. Now, he wanted to erase any memory of Trish in his head.

"Because, I've ruined everything, Dez." His voice held in, as if he couldn't say anything else. "No one wants to talk to me anymore."

That, that was a lie. Because even I knew, that not talking to my own best friend was driving me mad. We had been friends since we were small, he was the first person to even talk to me. The first to even glance at me in class, because everyone thought I was weird. And even if I played the part right, even if I hated him so much, I've missed every single word we used to say to each other. I missed him and the more I missed him, the more I hated him. Because he wasn't there, he wasn't there to help me out on my first date. He wasn't there to give me advice on Ally. He wasn't there. He wasn't _ever_ there.

"That's a lie." I spat. "I want to talk you."

"No you don't." He cried. "You hate me."

"Yeah, but I miss you more than I hate you." I told him.

Then he laughed again and this time it was real, it was a real, genuine Austin Moon laugh. It came straight from the heart and straight out of the throat. And it made me feel better than I had a while ago.

"That made no sense." He started. "You make no sense."

"We don't make sense." I chuckled. "You call me at one in the morning and we haven't talked in months."

It was silent for a moment. We didn't say anything or do anything. We just listened and thought. Listened to all those months of ignoring each other, tumble onto us so fast. It was like we didn't even need to spend months talking to each other again. We just had to talk one night and everything would come back. Austin and Dez, would come back.

"You're right." Austin puffed out a bit of air. "We _don't _make sense."

_That's it_. We don't make sense—that's the magic sentence. We don't make sense. We don't have to talk to each other. We don't have to constantly send text messages or funny pictures to keep this friendship up. We don't need anything, because you know what? We don't even make sense.

"Where are you?" I remembered, he was standing somewhere probably soaked in rain water. I should have asked a while ago.

"I don't know. God," he laughed at himself, "it looks like the sign says: _Jasper St_?"

"Wow," I let out, "You're like, not even three blocks away."

"I meant to go to your house, but I didn't remember where you live." He chuckled into the phone, shaking his jacket. Of course he wouldn't remember, I didn't even really remember where his house was anymore. I chose to shut him to the back of my head. He chose to do the same. It's the reason why we're both so confused on what to say. It's the reason why I couldn't believe he was calling me at this time.

"What if I pick you up?" I blurted, not sure if he would agree. "You could stay over?" Some small part of me grew giddy, sort of happy. Sleeping over—it's been quite a while since that. I guess the large warm feeling in my stomach sort of explained it's rarity. Maybe Austin felt the same?

"Yeah," Austin breathed out, "sure."

"Alright, I'll meet you in five." I said quickly, before hanging up.

A jacket, an umbrella, and my house keys was all I grabbed before bolting out the door. I hoped I got there in time. I really just wanted to see him. Maybe fix all the stuff we've been through and watch movies all night. Eat junk food and play video games until my mom noticed that Austin was here. I just wanted him back. I wanted my best friend back, my _only_ best friend back.

Once I stepped outside, I headed towards what I know is _Jasper St_, hoping to find a pacing blond. A blond who was probably soaking in this weather or at least freezing. I remember when I got a bloody nose when it was raining—not a good experience. Except _Ally _cleaned it for me and gave me a bit of Pepsi, and sort of kind of smiled at me like no one else had.

I guess rain wasn't that bad.

It almost took me quite a while to walk a couple of blocks to Jasper St, it was actually kind of like thirty blocks away. But I got there nevertheless, and caught sight of a certain blond sitting on a bench. He was quiet and it looked like he was asleep, but the sound of a hard sniffle let me know he wasn't.

"You okay?" I made sure, softly bringing Austin back to reality. His eyes were dark and slightly red, _because of all the crying. _Or at least that's what made sense.

"No. I'm f-_**fuh**_-_fuh_-freezing." He shook as he said, clutching himself dramatically. I sympathetically took off my jacket and stuck it out. The dude's been here longer than I have. "Nah, I don't need it." His teeth clattered roughly, convincing me to keep my hand out.

"Take it." My hand shook a little.

"Dez—"

"Take it." I almost scolded, making Austin jump a little to the force in my voice.

"Okay." His voice lowered, just as his hand reached out and took the jacket. I was freezing a little bit and it slightly comforted me to know that at least he would be warm.

Austin rushed into his jacket, standing up as he did. His eyes locked onto the ground and his mouth looking for a way to spew the words he was holding in. It was an almost familiar look. I've seen a thousand times before, not sure from who or from what. But I've seen it, and it was someone who hardly ever wore it. "What?" I asked, trying to help him say what he needed to.

"I'm sorry."

It was silent and almost easy to miss, but I caught it. "It's okay, Austin. Let's just go home."

"Right, home." He assured himself. "_Home_."

* * *

><p>The walk was silent, with a few short glances, and a couple small words. I guess we we're really tired, it was super late and raining harshly. It sort of made sense to be in silence. But it still left an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I felt like things still weren't done, we still hadn't said what we needed to. I still hadn't told him what I had to and he still hasn't told me.<p>

But a small part of me knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him of whatever the hell I was holding against him, because I _was_ holding something against him.

"I'm jealous of you." I blurted, well, mumbled really. Austin turned at me and he didn't take long to ask.

"Why?" His eyes were narrowed and he had this look of confusion. Like it was kind of stupid for me to be jealous, which it was, but it was more so cluelessly in his mind. I knew why I was jealous, he, well, didn't. "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because Austin," I turned towards him, "no one talked to me in the first grade. I was the weird kid, with the ginger hair and the crazy clown shoes. _Being _that kid for so long, it just, it's exhausting. I don't have a problem with the shoes or the clothes or the hair or anything. It's just the looks I get, they're tiring. The people and the way they judge and the fact that all the girls run to you. And and, the girls I like, it's the same, you just easily let them fall into your hands, while I have try some stupid stunt or some stupid idea to get them to notice me—"

"I didn't know. I'm sor—"

"Just shut up, Austin. Okay?" His head went back, "It's so stupid that I hate being Dez half of the time. But I do, because, because, I can't sing like you can and I definitely can play the piano as well as you can. And when I finally find this girl, who can put up with me and who can make me feel like it's okay to be a dork." I finally pause. "You, you, without even trying, get her to fall for you. And, you know what, it's not fair. You're not fair."

"I'm sorry." He croaks, and it freaking sucks because the guilt starts to sink in. I feel my anger fall and my hardened expression soften. "I didn't know you liked Susie that much."

I puffed. God, he was such a blind, clueless, guy. "I was talking about Ally."

"You like Ally?!" His eyes bulged out and his mouth widened.

"I'm going out with Ally."

"You're what?! And you didn't tell me or anything. Have you guys like—"

"Yeah, and we've been on a date. I'm supposed to be going on another one on Friday." I simply told him, turning towards the pavement.

"I'm sorry." He only said, taking a breath. "If I would have known, I would have backed off."

"I thought _you _liked _her, _so I tried to back off." I explained, not willing to look him in the eye. I had a feeling he would make me feel like a goof for thinking so. Austin always made me feel bad for thinking too much about other people and not about myself, unless it was well, for the good of them.

"Dude," he started, "she's liked _you_ for a long time."

"What?" My eyes grew, _he could not be serious_. She never ever ever showed any kind of interest in me. Besides, I'm sure she would have told me a long time ago then. "You're lying."

"Uh, no I'm not." He retorted, "she may not have wanted to like you, but she did. She always did." He assured me, his eyes growing as big as mine as he did. "She always wanted to hang out with you, because she said that you made her happier than anyone has in a long time. And, those few weeks where you supposedly gave her some sort of silent treatment. . .she wasn't the same. She kept talking about you over the phone and I couldn't even have a conversation with her, because that's all she talked about. She likes you more than you actually think she does, Dez."

I didn't really know what to say, because what could I really say to explain how freaking confused I was. All she ever did was talk about Austin and how she wishes to hang out with him and, it never dawned on me she could ever like me. "I never—"

"Of course you didn't, she's Ally, she doesn't know how to talk to guys." He quickly quipped, chuckling.

I guess I chuckled along with him or something, because then he looked at me and began to laugh. Ally really liked me this whole time. All those stupid things I did were all for nothing.

"So?" He started again. "You're jealous of me?"

"Well, yeah, before." I shrugged. "Now, there's really no need to be jealous of you. I mean, you're on the edge of loneliness and depression, while I have the girl I've wanted and happen to live on the edge of popularity."

"Thanks, Dez." He sarcastically said, giving me quite an annoyed look.

"I'm kidding." I patted his shoulder softly, "we are going to get all your friends back tomorrow. And the girl you are majorly in love with."

"I'm not in—"

"Yes you are." I smiled at him. "You always have been, besides. . .Ally told me."

"Well then Ally lied." He shrugged almost too casually. "I never have loved Trish. I just, I somehow got way too invested in her." It sounded almost sort of sad when he said it that way. It sounded like he was just covering the truth with a ton of bricks. Austin, obviously, had some trouble admitting stuff.

"Fine then." I decided it was best to just agree. He would never say the truth, unless he was ever really ready. "We're here anyway."

His head turned upward towards the house he used to know so well. But everything was different, there were flowers hanging up now and a couch near the door. Things were a little more sunny, ever since my dad started to actually help around the house. I could see the slight smile creeping on his face. "I like your porch." He commented, walking to the small stairs in front of my home.

"Thanks." I smiled back, following him up the stairs.

Then he suddenly made a quick stop and turned towards me. He had a look of anxiety and his eyes connected to the floor. "Do you think your mom is going to let me in? I mean, it's been a long time since we pulled one of our sleepover extravaganza's and I'm sure she's—"

"Austin," I started, placing my hands on his shoulders. "You're my best friend, it's okay."

His shoulders lightly relaxed and he plastered a grin. "Yeah, you're right."

We both kind of scarily, turned at the same time and entered the small home. It wasn't really different in the inside, but Austin couldn't help but scan it just as the outside. His eyes catching the newly, placed picture on the round table. It was a pretty small one and hard to catch, but he of course, caught it. Taking short, brief steps towards it, trying to probably figure out who the kids in the picture were. Until he picked up and actually noticed the smaller one's golden locks.

"Is—is that me?" He asked, stroking the frame of the extremely tiny picture.

"Mhm, that's you and me." I said, letting his laugh echo through the living room.

"We were such dorks." Austin criticized, noticing the small, pointy, wizard hat on himself and the giant goggles on me. It kind of made me disappointed that things still weren't like that, where we hardly ever cared if someone called us something or said something. We were just being ourselves, our _dorky _selves.

"Yeah." I mumbled back, before remembering it was pretty late for us to up. "Let's go upstairs."

"Oh, right." He laid the picture down and headed towards the steps. I only took one last glance at the picture, before doing the same. _Boy do I wish I could go back._

* * *

><p>Austin turned slightly through the covers. I could hear his deep, slow breathing. It was something I heard through the night.<p>

Ever since we were six, he used to snore or just breath too hard and I always fell softly asleep to it.

I never really knew why. I guess I just got used to it. I mean, whenever sleepovers occured, everyone didn't want to sleep with the blond. But I always did, and I always had to. He had this scare of the dark and I always slept with him, just to make him feel okay.

I always slept with him because he was my best friend.

And best friend's take care of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's the third to last chapter of this, incredibly dramatic, series. I am so happy I got to be here with you guys and just write my Dezlly heart out. You guys were nothing but sweet, I sincerely am going to miss all of you. Constructive criticism welcomed. :)


	15. The Final Pieces

**A/N: **Honestly, this chapter has been quite the struggle. I mean, I'm not even sure I did a good job getting it on here. It just never worked well, like, the way I wanted it to work. I'm sorry if this chapter is like..._bad_. I don't blame you if you're disappointed, because I'm not even that happy with how it ended up. But anyway, this chapter is really getting everything ready for the ultimate end of It Should Be Austin. Only one more chapter and this series is done. I can almost feel the sobbing I'm going to do later when I realize I don't have to update for you guys, because I honestly love updating, even if it is a stress.

And not only that, but A&A is just, it's a big disappointment for me. I was hoping that Auslly would have happened a little later into the show, so we can at least enjoy the friendship that they have going on, which is a lovely one. But, they just right into season two start the whole _i'mfallingforyo_u jazz and it's disappointing, because wasn't it not even a season ago that Austin swore he didn't see Ally as nothing more than a friend? I don't know. I'm just a disappointed Dezlly shipper. I don't like the new route and I'm sure Trez is going to be the new ship right after.

It's sad, why are all my ships doomed? Haha, anyway, sorry for this long thing. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, or at least try to.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE FINAL PIECES<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the back of my neck was craned at the side of the bed. I wasn't sure how I got it in that position, but whatever, that was last night. Lifting it, I suddenly felt an unfortunate pain arise. I guess I should have been a little careful with how I slept last night, but it didn't matter, I couldn't do anything about it now. So, in a swift second, my head arose and the pain worsened, but I quietly managed to pull myself up. Groaning, I softly twisted my head to the side, Austin was all asleep and comfortable and warm.<p>

_My best friend was asleep and warm._

I missed that, and even if I did have a heck of a neck ache, it made me feel good. Things were finally back to normal and maybe, just maybe, they'd stay normal. I wasn't too sure Austin was going to actually admit that he loves Trish, but I hoped he would. He seriously needs to come to terms with his problems, and taking a look at the bags in his eyes, he needs to come to terms with more sleep. He probably had days without sleep. The bags were a sickeningly, dark black and the skin surrounding his eyes were swollen. It was almost as if he's been a long time without sleep.

_I should probably let him get some sleep, _my head flew back on the bed. I still felt the tight knot in my neck, but I decided to just ignore it. It only returned if I stretched it way too much, so planting my head on the pillow wouldn't do much damage. _Huh, damage._

This whole freaking time I spent hating Austin was damage. He was my best friend and one of the longest friends I've had. Looking back, I was so selfish. I could have just told him and he would have probably backed off–_like he said._ None of this would have happened, and things would have probably happened faster. The question is why, why did I have to shut him away from life? What did I gain in pushing him away? It's not like Austin really deserves any of the way I treated him, but that was just it. He never deserved anything thrown so coldly at him. I usually did.

And that's what it was –j_ealousy_.

I was so jealous, I didn't see or care. I guess it's only logical, years of Austin in the spotlight was bound to bubble up. _But_, it didn't mean that I had to ignore him. It didn't excuse me. I've been a bad friend and there's nothing I can do to take it back, nothing but be there for him until the end.

That's all I _can_ do.

Sighing lowly, I hopped my way out of bed. My mom probably had something out for breakfast or she was probably asleep. It didn't really matter, I just wasn't tired anymore and laying in bed was going to do nothing for me. So, I crept slowly out of the room and into the hallway. The creaking sound of the wood beneath me being the only sound that accompanied me. I could see the door to my parent's room closed, so I assumed that they were sleeping and quickly headed down the stairs. My stomach was already rumbling and it was sort of strange it was, but the kitchen was the next stop in my route.

"Mom's really tidied up in here." I mumbled, noticing the scent of flowers surrounding me. And not only that, but every counter had not a single spec of dirt. That hasn't happened in a long time, something good must have happened that brought her so. . .just about up to do anything. Or maybe she knew Austin was here? I highly doubted that she did, because sleep is one of the top things on her list, so that couldn't be it.

_Maybe dad was home early? . . ._Nah, that's too far.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I heard someone say, before I shouted, turning to see a tired blond behind me. His eyes were struggling to open, but I noticed he was fully charged and ready to do something. Staring blankly at him, with not really anything to say, or really anything to do. I just decided to offer him breakfast or to at least make some breakfast with me, knowing that somewhere in the pantry there was pancake.

"Uh, want to make pancakes?" I offered, lifting an eyebrow at him.

He threw a smile at me, rubbing his left eye. "You know I love pancakes."

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed since we made pancakes, because once again, he was busy and he was Austin Moon. I didn't really mind it this time, and I wasn't sure why, but I guess it was the fact that everything was clear between us. The fact that we were friends again and that even if we weren't talking, we still had each other. I just really worried about him though. I didn't want him missing any sleep or practically killing himself with coffee, but he was. And there was nothing I could do about it, because last time I even said a thing about Trish. He blocked me off, as if there's been no development as friends between us.<p>

_"Why haven't you talked to her?" I began, lifting my back off the chair. He had this tired look in his eye, like he was accepting his unhappy fate. But I couldn't stand to see it, this wasn't meant for Austin. He was meant for bigger things and happiness and pools of laughter escaping him, and everything there is. But he gets this—a week's worth of insomnia._

_"I tried. I failed. Oh well." He shrugged again, grabbing the coffee and actually taking his first sip of it. His nose squeezing as he did, as if it was the worst thing he had tasted. I didn't understand how coffee would make any of this better. It would just pile on the insomnia._

_"That's it? That's all?" I spat. His whole giving up ordeal making me sick._

_"Pretty much." He raised an eyebrow, drinking more of his little insomnia cup. I just threw a look of disgust back. I couldn't believe this is how bad things have gotten. He wasn't supposed to turn out into another washed up singer. He was supposed to be Austin Moon—a star._

_"Look, I know that you think that Trish is better off without you and I know that you think that you don't deserve her." I softly spoke to him, as if it was a painful medicine, one that took time to actually cure him and his little problem. "But, you love her, dude. You love her. . .and, that's all it really takes to deserve someone."_

_"Yeah, but I don't love her." He shrugged once again. "So I don't deserve her."_

_"Austin—"_

_"Dez, would you just stop. It's over. This is my happy ending. Fin. The end. Whatever." He quickly grabbed his coffee, raised himself off the chair and left the tiny table to myself._

It took all of it in me, to not get mad at him. This wasn't his fault and it would never be his fault, but it still made me mad. What could he do? He was so set on believing that Trish was better off without him, and I had no idea why it was affecting him so much. Austin couldn't do this on his own anymore. I know that he told me not to interfere before, but I just had to. He's not even capable of sleeping without a container of sleeping pills. I had to interfere. He was my best friend. I said I would take care of him and I will.

I had to talk to Trish, even if I was currently flapping pelican wings, _animals who I have grown to like._

I had to see what was going on and figure out all the dots in this picture. I mean, Trish wasn't one of my closest friends, but she was definitely a friend, or well somewhere in there. I had to fix whatever was going on and if it meant bothering Trish and getting on her bad side, then it was what I had to do.

Seeing as the Sonic Boom wasn't too far from Seafood Side, _which I happen to be employee of the month fo_r. I quickly made my way over, in my pelican suit and all, and hoped that Trish would listen. Ally wasn't at the front counter today, which happened to disappoint me a little, so I took a guess to see if maybe Trish was in the music room. I knew that she hardly ever was, but I hoped I could find her there.

It was when I proudly gave myself ten brownie points, that I saw the brunette, frizzy haired girl. She had a stack of papers, and a bright, blue pen in her left hand. I guess she was really into the whole music manager thing. But nonetheless, I could tell it was a facade, a part of her trying to probably ignore what she knew what I was here to do.

"_Trish_, can we please talk?" I entered the small practice room, noticing all the little things that had changed around here. It being said that Austin hardly came in here, because of the grudge he had against Ally and Ally not being able to have time to song write because of her Honors classes at school and volunteer work _(I'm not even sure how I know that). _

"No, I'm busy, bird-boy." She nonchalantly replied, settling a piece of paper on the other side of the desk.

"But I just want to talk about—"

"Look, Dez, I'm sure you have a job to get to, so please leave me and the packet alone." Her eyes rolled and continued on with the small page in front of her. I felt a part of me churn inside. I couldn't let this go on forever, whatever they had or whatever they were holding against each other, had to_ freaking _end. She would go on forever pretending it didn't suck that Austin wasn't hers and he would go on wallowing in depression.

"Trish, just—"

"Go. _Away_." Her pen finally dropped onto the page she was reading and her gaze turned to mine.

"God, would you just listen?" I almost shouted, trying not to practically scare her to death. But the wide eyes she returned me seemed to say different. "I know that you're scared about sharing your feelings with Aust—"

"I could care less about Austin." Her eyes rolled again.

"You couldn't care more about Austin." I quickly retorted. "You love him. And he loves you, and whatever the heck this is here. It's got to be figured out, because I know that you guys are making your lives a living hell because you miss each other. And that, that stack of paper isn't what you want to be doing right now," I stood an inch closer to her desk. "Because you love him and what more could somebody want then to be with the one that they're literally thinking about every second of the day. It's the only reason you're piling yourself with work, you_ just _don't want to think about him. But this, _gosh_ Trish, this, isn't going to fix anything. Things are only going to get worse. Because you love Austin Moon and there's nothing wrong with that."

Her gaze stood on the papers in front of her. Maybe she was actually processing everything, maybe she wasn't, whatever the heck it was. I told her what I had to and if she didn't listen, well then that's my luck. Slowly, I walked out of the door and just when I did, her gaze moved off the papers and onto the wall in front of her.

_Maybe_ she did listen. "Just—_god, _please talk to him."

* * *

><p>A week passed since I saw either of them.<p>

I guess a part of me expected them to talk to each other and get everything done with. But that's the expectation part of me, _in reality, _they both probably spent all week thinking about how mad they are at me. Because, they know I'm right, and it bothers them—_or_, at least that's what I wish.

I wished that's what would happen. But I know them, they'll just be mad that I said anything.

"The stars look so nice up here." I heard the brunette mumble next to me. Her gaze was held up high and I almost felt ashamed that I wasn't looking up with her. But I just couldn't turn myself away from my friends, from the fact that they're still unhappy and I can't do a thing.

"_Yeah_."

Her smile was big and the sparkle in her eyes was hard to miss. I think I've looked at it for at least an hour. But I can't remember when looking at her used to be this time keeping. It's hard to look away, a part of me was scared I would miss something. _Was I a complete dork for doing this? _I should look at the stars, stop being such a freaking softie. But I really can't, because it's Ally, not Susie or Annie or any of those silly little week's worth crushes—Ally. Suddenly, her head quickly turned at me and I made an embarrassing shuffle as my glance made it's way back up. The stars _were_ nice.

"Dez?" she was near to me, or at least that's how it felt, her breath against my cheek. I couldn't see, I was obviously trying fake my gaze at the stars. But I turned to her, resting my left cheek on the warm blanket beneath us.

"What?" I tried, flashing her a small smile. She had her eyes locked on mine and I felt a sudden rush of red creep on my cheeks. _She still had that affect on me._

"Trish hasn't talked to me in a while." She started, turning her eyes back to the sky again. I didn't know Trish would ignore her or really, ignore the whole entire world. But it made me feel bad that I decided to interfere. Especially the way her eyebrows knotted, just reminding me how worried she was. "I don't want to lose her too."

"_Strangely_, neither do I." I mumbled, trying not to place a look of disappointment on my face. She had already planted her eyes back to the glowing dots in the sky, and I was quietly thankful that she did. I didn't want her to see the look on my face, because I knew it would affect the one on hers.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." Ally blurted, catching grip of my wrist.

I only smiled, hoping she didn't see how much of a softie I was over her saying such a thing. But I couldn't help myself when she talked about me like I was her Prince Charming or something, because I'm definitely not. I can't possibly be. I wear clown shoes and polka-dot t-shirts and my hair is always all too messy. And Prince Charming isn't ever supposed to be so messy.

"'And I know I shouldn't say that, because it's not like you're the president of America, who holds the country together, but," She whispered, moving closer towards me, "you're important to me now, and, _and._.." her breath hitched, "I'm falling for you, Dez."

I didn't say anything at first, because I didn't want to say something stupid. But, when the words fell off my tongue, I couldn't roll them back. "I'm falling for you too."

"Oh," she quickly caught her breath, "that's good, because then, we can fall together or at least catch each other."

"Um, Ally, I'm not sure I can catch you, I can't even catch fish." I quickly interfered, just before a bubbly laugh escaped her throat and she made her way next to me. Snuggling herself on my chest, as her hands tangled with mine.

"I don't want to go."

It really took only two weeks for us to get this close and attached. I remember when it really wasn't this bad, when Ally would go home without complaining and when it was easy for me to let go. Now I couldn't even see her without at least talking or giving her a small hug. It was a ridiculous little thing to get attached to. But suddenly one day, we just got so used to each other. I'm sure we both know we'll see each other tomorrow, but the wait and the distance, it just starts to become too much. And, I never was this kind of a love dork really. I could be with someone and let go easily, but not with her, not with Ally. She was like chocolate to me now—addictive and sweet, or like sugar really.

"You have to." I told her, playing with one of her blonde, highlight curls.

"Fine." She lifted, "but can I get a small kiss?"

I quickly nodded, letting my lips connect with hers in an instant, and the sparks were unignorable. I could almost feel the butterflies explode into a zillion little ashes in my stomach. The soft, but simple touch of her hands around my neck. It wasn't always like this. Things weren't always this bad. It was just her, and her stupid ways with me. But I loved it.

"You have to go—" Her lips pressed against mine once more, while her hands found their way through my hair. It was literally fire to my veins. _I loved it. _"Ally—stop."

The electricity pumping through my chest was going wild. I couldn't breath and I couldn't stop.

God, only _two_ weeks and things were this bad.

"Dez," she managed to say, her kiss growing more desperate and in need, "it's not fair. I don't want to go home."

I couldn't say no, but I nodded against her and promised so. I had no other choice, she was going to be the death of me. "You have to."

"_Ugh_, okay, but I blame you."

She let go and ran off into the grass with her heels on her hands and her jacket on her head. I never thought I was ever going to see Ally ever, running in such a haste. Or ever doing this to me, she was just a little crush I had, one that was supposed to be small and quick. Things really have changed.

* * *

><p>It's when I'm doing homework that Austin calls me. I get sort of excited, because it's been a week and he's my friend, but I get sort of worried too. Maybe he realizes that I spoke to Trish, or maybe he's going to get mad again. I just wasn't sure what to expect when I answer.<p>

"_Dez_? Uh, Dez?" He's stuttering, as if he's not sure why he's calling or he's nervous. I wasn't sure, I just hoped he would give me some good news. Talk to me, tell me he's getting sleep or something.

"Yeah." I answer, hearing his breath stop on the other side of the phone.

"I_, I, _I think I am in love with Trish." He tells me, and I feel a part of me breath freely. _Finally. _I wasn't sure what to say to him, because I already knew all along, but he's finally saying it. He's not denying it or practically killing himself with coffee. He's telling me. He's telling me he's in love with Trish.

"What? How—?" I ask him, because I want to play the clueless character again. I want to play the one that doesn't know a thing and happens to be an idiot. I want people to not know what I'm fully capable of understanding. Because every time I play that role, people are honest with me, and they don't deny anything or try to hide, they don't believe I can handle knowing or understanding. But I can, and I guess that's what it's only a character.

"I—just, I wanted to write about her today. I wanted to close myself in my room, and, and—write. I've never wanted to write about anyone that bad. And it's not like write-and-make-it-song write, it's write and just keep it to myself and read it to her one day when she's alone with me. Or, I don't know, I just—Dez, I love her. I love her a lot." He's breathless when he finishes, and I don't think I've ever heard him this passionate about something or this assertive about anything. I'm happy for him, proud really.

"So?"

"So, _help_ me. I need to get her back. I need to get Trish back." His voice was two tones louder and I felt like, for the second time in a row, Austin's destined to get something he really wants. But it's not music this time, or a musician's career or anything like that, it's Trish. He wants Trish. And as I've always said, friends take care of each other, they help and that's what I'm going to do.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, so surprised this series is already ending. But uh, let's not forget I'm going to be making a sequel, or at least some sort of Dezlly story after this. _Because honestly_, I can't let the Dezlly ship sink guys, it's a beautiful ship. Haha, anyway, constructive criticism please! :")


	16. The End

**AN: **I am still trying to process that this is the last chapter, guys. I mean, when I was writing this, I didn't really think about it, but now that I finishing typing all of this. I'm going to have to place the story in complete and never touch it, again. And the thought of that, kind of scares me a little, because this story was the first story I was set on working on, the first one. Now, it's finished, and I'm not going to be updating It Should Be Austin anymore. I don't know about you, but that idea is a little frightening. Anyway, I just want to firstly state, that all of the thank yous and the love is going to be placed at the bottom. I don't want to make your eyes water right now, so yeah.

I just want to say, that I put my all into this chapter. This chapter is just all of my writing, and all of what I could do, into a small chapter. Or though, this is actually longer than others I've written, but you get me, right? Sighs, sighs, sighs, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of It Should Be Austin. Oh and please review, all of those who have never reviewed nor touched my review button, please review. This is the final chapter, and I just want to see what all of you thought about this story.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Monday morning came harsh and sour.<p>

Dark, cold, and slightly uninvited even, whilst the pelted raindrops slid down the classroom windows. One by one, racing towards the bottom of the sill, having more fun then any of us teens all together. No one was having a good morning, thanks to the beginning of another school week. Yeah sure, summer was close, and freedom from school was near, but none of that changed the heavy essence of almost gloom hovering in the school. Every kid I've walked by, had the same shriveled, bitter look on their face, reflecting in every step they took. I almost let it affect the glint in my eyes, just for a moment, constantly reminding myself that summer was coming soon and three months of freedom were coming my way.

But I just can't wait anymore.

I can't wait for days of sun, and nights of fireworks. Hot-dogs, lemonade, and ice-cream—(even if we may have that now), you can still never get enough. I just can't wait for summer to make it's way soon, ending the prison that is school. I mean, look at me, I can hardly even listen to what Miss. Potts is even saying, it's all a blur, all an obstacle towards a paradise. She has her glasses on, and I think she's talking about finals or something, but I don't think I care. World History is a subject that, as surprising as it may be, I've always been quite well at acing, so I never really study and hope I can remember everything. It's just _a little_ different from Austin's study plans.

Austin.

My head rung, loudly and almost distractingly.

I wonder how he's doing. We hadn't really called each other after that last time, because he got super busy this weekend with homework, and well, work, so we forgot to call each other. But I do remember him texting me that he wanted to talk during lunch, and I figured, that as a friend, I should be there. I just didn't know how many classes I had until lunch.

I think three? But honestly, I wasn't sure, because once again, the clock seems to be a numerical confusion, and Miss. Potts seems to lack of anything fun. I just stopped remembering what class I was in, and started departing off to dreamland. It was only normal for me to get lost. Especially when it came to Ally, I always got lost in my thoughts when it came to Ally, like with her hair, and with her laugh, and her magnificent strawberry shampoo (that seems to stay days on end on my clothes), and her big, brown eyes. _Oh_, those big, brown eyes, they were beautiful and wholesomely the reason to which she always got whatever she wanted around me.

Ally was breathtaking, and utterly perfect, but sometimes it scared me that she was with me.

There were other guys, much smarter ones, and better-looking ones, and yet, she fell in love with me. I mean, I understand it's me she wants, but sometimes, that's hard to believe.

Sometimes, everything, is a little hard to believe. All the trials, and the drama, and everything I went through, just to get all my friends by my side again. There all too hard to believe, and I guess, in a way, it's what makes the memory all the more special. It's kind of what tilts the story, strangely, into a more funny perspective. Yeah, getting my heartbroken, isn't all that funny, but thinking that, all along that time it was, Ally liked me and Austin was just as broken as I, is a little unusually funny.

Everything is.

_Even _the fact that I miss Trish more then I thought I would!

It's all funny.

"Dezmond!" my eyes fluttered back to the attention on the chalkboard, hazily, "Dezmond Worthy, will you please wake up from your little afternoon nap?"

"Huh," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes soothingly. I hadn't remembered what happened, but I could see the disappointing look on Miss. Potts face, and the light tap her shoes were making on the floor. I took a guess that she asked me a question and I didn't answer, because I was thinking too much. "Oh, sorry Miss. Potts." I smiled meekly, noticing the way her hips quirked to the side. Usually someone would be snickering or giggling in the back, but on Mondays, no one ever paid attention.

"Hmph," her tongue swiped across her upper lip, "apology forgiven. Now, if you would please so kindly answer the question?"

"Oh, uh," I stammered, dragging my fingers against my scalp in embarrassment, "what was the question?"

"Maybe next time you should pay attention, Dezmond." Her arms crossed against her chest, she had a single strand falling to the side of her face. I could only feel sorry for the woman, Mondays were never easy, and I assume she knows that, which is why her eyebrows were furrowed at the chalkboard right now. But, I mean, she didn't have to call me Dezmond. My name was shortened to Dez for a reason. Dezmond sounded old and, strange, and made me somewhat uncomfortable when people rolled it off their tongue.

"Yeah, uh, once again, sorry." I said again, inhaling quite a lot of air in some kind of anger. "But, it's Dez," I sighed, slinging my head to the side of my shoulder. "It's always been Dez."

"Well, you weren't paying attention to Dez," her arms loosened, "so I took it that you liked Dezmond better."

I almost bit my cheek in caution to saying anything else. I knew my rights from my wrongs, and this was definitely a wrong. Miss. Potts, as annoying as she may be, had an understandable reason for getting mad at me. Even if I did hate _Dezmond_, I should have probably listened to her, she _was_ talking for the past, my eyes glanced towards the clock quickly, _forty_ minutes. Forty minutes of no one listening, is kind of understandable, even if I'm surprised I had spiraled into Alice in Wonderland for that long.

She only turned her back towards the board, and deviated her attention from me. Now reading some Shakespeare quote, that seems like it may arrive on the finals exam.

I never knew a whole lot about Shakespeare, but then again, who ever did? I mean, did he ever get excited about summer, and, or lunch? I would hope he did. Lunch is one of the best times of the day, other then after-school and sleep. _And_ corn-dog eating!

_Man_, I'm in the mood for corn-dog eating.

"Dezmond Worthy!" Miss. Potts shouted once again, her hair falling out of place. "Will you please answer the question!?"

I smiled like a dork then, because I think we both know I wasn't paying attention this time either.

* * *

><p>When lunch started, the whole cafeteria was a dead place. Thanks to the fact that it's Mondays, and they weren't serving tacos today, nor any kind of edible food substance. All of the kids seemed to want to die, and I don't blame them. Though I still took a peek at today's lunch, despite no one seeming to be excited about it, and was met with what looked like an oatmeal mixture, all gray and soggy, practically soaking up all of the plate's plastic. Gross.<p>

Shivering as my eyes moved views from the plate, I scanned the lunchroom for a familiar blond.

I didn't see him for quite a while, and just stood with my hands on my bookbag straps. Sort of second thinking that he actually sent me a text, because who knows, he probably stayed home. But just when I was about to lift my phone to check once more if he actually texted me, I was met with another pair of brown eyes. That were surrounded with dark circles, and rings of purple underneath—_Austin_, literally the only kid who had obvious signs of insomnia.

"Hey, Austin," I almost yelled, grabbing him in a hug, "how are you?"

He murmured quite low, and waved his hand in my face, as if to tell me to quiet down, but I never really listen, so I just ignored his command. I mean, I had more important things to worry about, like the fact that he still wasn't getting any sleep, and it worried me a little. His cheeks were skinner and you could see his bones rather clearer, so I took it as a friend, to say something about it.

"Dude, you're still not getting any sleep?" My hands slapped onto his shoulders, shaking him a little. His eyes only fell to this though, and he shrugged only in response.

"How am I supposed to get any sleep?" He turned from me, clutching his textbook in his hand. Probably looking for a table to sit at, when his eyes only met a frizzy-haired girl sitting in a corner. "When she's all I think about."

It took everything in me to not tell Trish, who was as gloom as ever, to just grow up and forgive Austin a little. The guy was a wreck, and the look he gave with his eyes, made me feel all terrible inside. I just wanted them to be happy, but I knew that couldn't happen as of now, so I planted my hand on his shoulder again, and reminded him that I'm here for him. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

His head shook humorously at that, as the smile carved into his face. "No, we won't. Trish is stubborn, she's not like other girls—," his smile widened, "and I guess that's why I love her."

That comment, sort of made me want to laugh at how much of a love dork he was being, but I guess in a way, it also made me want to cheer him up. "You should tell her that."

"Dez," he chuckled, "like I said, she's not like other girls. She doesn't want flowers, chocolates, and a love letter." He sat softly onto the edge of a nearby table, scooting a little left to leave space for me. "She wants a stadium show, spotlights, and a whole pastry shop named after her."

"Well, why don't we do that?" I edged on, pointing out the obvious.

"Because we don't exactly own a pastry shop, nor spotlights, nor a stadium."

It wasn't until a moment after, that his eyes grew at this comment. Both well aware where this was going, but I wasn't sure until he stood up in excitement, and patted me to stand with him. "What?" My head turned upwards.

"Song, song, I have to write a song." He said, effervescently, jumping that he found a solution.

"Why?" My head went forward, as I was kind of clueless as to what his idea was. I'm not sure we even had enough money to get a stadium show, or spotlights, but maybe he was going to sing to her in a pastry shop or something, perhaps, although I'm not sure.

"Because, I'm going to sing her a song, at the Miami Music Festival Show." He stated, oh so cleverly, and happily, trotting along to probably get something from the vending machine. Seeing, as well, lunch is an obvious no today, and I don't think he wants to eat anything that looks like newspaper in a blender. "Oh, and thanks Dez!" He shouted, already taking his dollar bill out of his pocket. I only smiled stupidly, finally happy that someone knows my genius.

It was not long after that that I received a text, lighting up my plaid pocket.

**From: Austin**

**How is it possible that these chips cost a dollar?**

At that, I tried my best not to laugh. Planting the phone back in the pocket, and scanning the lunchroom for a table me and Austin can sit at. Although they were all pretty packed, so I had no idea where to sit, until I caught eyes with a beautiful brunette, who had her hand extended as if to say we can sit over there.

Obviously the brunette was Ally, I had eyes for no other, but she was sitting with a couple of silent kids who were just reading and making no possible noise ever. "Hey." I mumbled, nervously, fiddling with my hands. She was sort of quiet as well, but she had a happy grin on her face, so I felt less uneasy. Settling down onto the seat, across from her, while my hands landed on the table.

But that all slowly faded, when her hands fell on mine.

Softly, and almost gently, she clasped them together, fiddling with my hand as I had done before. The smile increasing on her face, as I gave her my other hand, as an invite into fiddling with them both. She just played with them, almost gingerly, and silently, in her hands. "I wrote a song about you."

"You did?" My heart raced, excited that I made an impact on her this much.

"Yeah, or, _well_, two." She laughed, still playing around with my hands. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

I didn't know what to say, or do, I was just so happy that I meant that much to her. My overjoyed smile widening by the second, as the words she had said sunk in. And the words I was about to say, bubbling up through my throat. "Can I sit next to you? I just, I want to sit next to you."

She loosened her grip from my hands for a second, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

I shuffled not even a second after, onto the seat next to her, letting her nestle her hand on mine. And letting her head fall nicely onto my arm, as the smell of strawberry shampoo swam around in my head, in an almost toxic aspect, probably killing me at the moment. I mean, could it? I didn't know, but it blurted out before I could think. "Is strawberry shampoo toxic if you smell it too much?"

"Yeah, after a while, I think." Her head moves off my arm, "why, are you feeling dizzy?"

"No, no." I looked at her, struggling to tell her my state of mind. "I just, sometimes I wish I could smell it all day and then I realize that it's probably toxic and I shouldn't. But, I wish I could, I wish I could smell strawberry shampoo every minute of the day, and that's when I realize, that it is toxic and it is probably killing me. Strawberry shampoo is literally killing me."

Her face changes from confusion to a smile to even a light laugh, but it doesn't matter, because she grabs my hand in hers, and tells me. "I think I should stop using it then, 'cause I wouldn't want to kill one of the most sweetest guys in the world."

"_One_? _Guys_?" My eyebrows lifted, "there are _other_ sweet guys?" I almost felt myself stand, though she quickly pulled me down.

"No, it's just you, Dez." Her big, brown eyes locked onto mine, "it'll _always_ be just you."

"Oh," I chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry. I should have known."

"It's okay." She shrugs away, turning her view on the cafeteria in front of her. Her hands still held on mine, and head still laid on my shoulder, almost as if it's a perfect fit. Or a perfect puzzle, but I can't stifle away the thought that she wrote me two songs. Two songs, all about me, and because she couldn't stop thinking about me, _I just_, I want to hear them.

"Will you, _sometime_, show me those songs? I mean, you don't have to, but—."

"Sure, I would love to." She smiles at me, clutching my hand in hers, almost as if it scares her to let go.

Suddenly, we see an angry blonde approach us, with a bag of chips in one hand and a textbook in the other. His dark, insomnia eyes glaring at the vending machine. "Did you guys know that the vending machine chips are now a dollar? I mean, what is that? That's like selling snickers for seventy-five cents! It's crazy, they're crazy, those vending machine people." He almost shouts, before slumping onto the table. "And I managed to finish it the whole way through the cafeteria line. A valuable dollar for that."

Ally let my hands loose when she realized that I was about to rant along with Austin. "Huh, and can you believe snickers _are_ seventy-five cents?"

"What!?"

"I know." I shouted in shock, not even believing myself that food costs would go this high. Ally just looked at us in laughter, almost ready to tell us that food costs help the school or whatever.

* * *

><p>The next few days went quick.<p>

We had spent quite a while reviewing in school and around the Sonic Boom store, writing. Or helping Austin write, because he wouldn't even let Ally touch some of the lyrics, telling her that every single letter counted and it had to be all him, and not her. She would sometimes frown at that, but then realize, it was true. Trish would never appreciate a cover, nor lyrics from Ally, or anything that wasn't from him and him himself. It had to be all Austin.

But that worried me, because not only was he secluding himself to get the lyrics right, but he was staying up pretty much all night just to see if the song would sound right. Sometimes Ally or me, had to go up into the practice room, to practically beg Austin to take a break. He hardly ate, slept, or drank, and those dark circles around his eyes were pretty much darkening by the amount of hours he would stay up.

I would say he's pretty dedicated, but that would be an exaggeration.

I've been sitting in the corner of the music room, for about three hours, and not once has he moved from that chair.

He keeps playing different keys, and seeing which goes better, but then throwing it all away and making a new one. As if to say, that nothing was ever good enough, which was a lie, because every key became better then the next, and every lyric he changed, only developed into something greater than the one before. But, he needed rest, and if he got rest, then maybe he would be able to actually finish a song. His hands are going to end up failing him and he'll eventually collapse onto the desk.

"Austin, take a break." I finally stood up, making my way over to him.

"No, Dez." He said, his voice weak and hoarse, from singing way too much and not sleeping at all. "I have to make this perfect."

"No, you have to go to sleep." I removed the pen from his grasp, only to receive a loud groan from the blond beside me.

"Give me my writing utensil." His arms crossed, as he huffed from the anger that was currently rising. Honestly though, I couldn't careless, the man needed some sleep and that is what he was going to get, whether he had to sleep in here or not, he was getting it.

"No." I stomped my way out of the room.

"Dez!" The voice shouted, almost loudly that some customers could hear. But it didn't stop me from retreating down the steps, ignoring every single shout that would come right after. "Dez, just give me my writing—."

And it was at that moment, that I heard a harsh thump fall onto the ground. Almost heavy, and rough even, which caused my feet to turn fast, just to check what happened to my crazy, best friend. It was a large smile that stretched across my face when I saw him silently snoring on the ground, probably excruciatingly tired from all of the work. I made no hesitant response, and picked him up over my shoulder, as heavy as he was, and made my way normally out of the music room.

It wasn't until Ally gave me a frazzled look, that I realized it was sort of unusual. "What are you doing?"

"Taking Austin home." I simply said, before the blond that was up top my shoulder, mumbled something in gibberish. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." She grinned uncomfortably, as if to say that we should go before people start starring.

"Where am I?" The groggy boy mumbled, trying to lift himself off me, but he just lazily fell again, and let his head hang. His voice was unrecognizable, due to the sleep interference, and the tired statement he made right after only proved his exhaustion. "Who are you talking to?"

I only turned to give him a response, noticing how heavy he was starting to get.

"Hi Ally." I felt a weak smile cross his face, or well, imagined, before I made my way to the exit of the music store. "Why is she getting so small?"

He _must_ be really tired.

* * *

><p>Weeks, and weeks past after that, and it became about time for the Miami Music Festival Show.<p>

The colorful, vibrant, and almost insanely hard to get in to, show of the year. Everyone who was someone was going to be there, and if we know Trish, she was also going to be there. We just couldn't trust that she was going to be there though, we didn't know, and we didn't want to assume. Ally and I.

Austin's heart would break if she wasn't there. He needs her to be there. I know he does, so we made sure to ask around, if anyone saw Trish getting tickets or anything, seeing as she's highly popular in the small Miami city. But no one said they saw her, so our doubts started to kick in, we didn't want to tell Austin that the girl he loves, won't be here to hear her song. Trish won't be here to hear him sing that he loves her and he's sorry, or that he's at least spent a whole month with insomnia because of her. She won't be here to hear the truth.

It kills me to know that, because that's all Austin wants.

He wants to shout his love for the small, frizzy, round girl. That's all he ever wanted, and I remember when that's all I ever wanted. I remember when I just wanted Ally to know that I love her, and when I wanted to sing my heart to the top of my lungs. I remember. I always have. And that's all Austin wants, he wants to tell her that he loves her and only her. But, she won't be here to hear that, and I can just imagine if Ally wasn't there to ever hear that I love her too, I can just feel the small sting in my chest.

I don't want that for Austin.

So, I text her, short and simple, because if she's not coming, I'm going to make sure she knows she knows she should be coming.

**From: Dez**

**To: Trish**

**Miami Music Festival Show. Be there. Or watch it. Or do both. Or whatever. Just don't ignore it.**

I hope she sees, I really do, and it worries me that she might not have. But I just hope for the best, because Austin deserves the best, and anyone who's not going to give him that, doesn't deserve him.

Anyway, we're backstage, and we really can't see if Trish is here or not, but I guess it's for the better. Ally would get a little crazy if she can't find her, and tell Austin to call it off, and sing another song in hopes of not getting him to place his heart on his sleeve for no one, which I agree to. But, I don't think it's still the right thing to do, because even if Trish doesn't see, at least he tried and at least he knows he deserves better.

He always has, looking at him now, I think he knows that. He was practically born for the stage and I guess that's why he's Austin Moon, but I've never seen him nervous and, when I catch him, that's what he is. His hands are jittery and he's bouncing on his feet, playing with the microphone, and breathing a little too rapidly. I can almost feel the anxiety. Ally even notices, and walks over towards him, giving him a few words while hugging him in encouragement, it knocks me off in surprise.

Austin can't be nervous. He hardly is, and he's literally performed everywhere.

Waiting until Ally finishes, I sigh, and walk over to my best friend. He's going to be on in two minutes, and I can feel the heavy unease.

"You okay?" I pat him on the shoulder, trying to be as soft as ever.

"No, Dez, no," he breathes, and his voice cracks, "I can't do this. I'm going back home, I can't do this."

"Austin," I stop him from leaving, "you're not going back home. I'm not going to let you go back home. Especially because you're scared, Austin Moon is never scared, Austin Moon was born to the opposite of scared, which I don't know exactly what it is, but it's something," My foot taps trying to remember, but when he coughs a little, I decide it doesn't matter, "anyway, you need to get on that stage and show Trish exactly what she's missing and exactly what you feel. You are not going home because you're scared, scared isn't you."

"But, Dez, I've never done this, okay? I've never put my heart so-out-there, that I can feel other people's hands on it. I've never done it, and I'm not ready to start now. They can judge someone's else hearts and thoughts, but not mine." He takes a giant breath, shaking as he does, the heart beating in his chest louder then the music playing outside.

"Well, you know what, Austin?" I place my hand on his back, "When you love someone, the only place your heart _can_ go, is in someone's else hand." And lightly, but as strong as I can, I push him onto the curtains that reveal the stage.

Changing my view from the curtains, I look over to the small television, that reveals a blond anxiously walking over to the middle of the stage. His hands are fumbling, and he drops his mic, but after a second of coughing and shuffling, he's good to go.

"_Hi, I'm Austin Moon." _His eyes go wide, like the eyes of a puppy. It makes me want to almost go out there and save him, but when I feel Ally's hands on my mine, I remember to just be strong and hope for the best. _"This is, sort of, a new song I wrote. It's for a girl."_

The crowd practically awe's loudly, taken to the fact that any guy who sings to a girl is considered sweet. Just like Bruno Mars or whatever, even if I feel as though Bruno Mars is slightly better then my best friend, no offense.

"_Uh," _he laughs, _"bring out the guitar."_

I quickly loosen my grasp from Ally, and hurry over towards where the guitar is planted, running over to the blond on the stage. He's got a hopeful look on his face and I almost feel like congratulating him for being this courageous, but I stop myself, and just pat him on the shoulder, before leaving the blinding, stage lights. And returning to Ally's tight, but comforting grasp, because of the anxiety that Austin is making.

He swings his guitar around and places his mic in, smiling charmingly like I've taught him. _"This is for Trish. I hope you're here."_

And eventually, and finally, he starts to sing like he's been doing for the past three weeks.

_You're really stubborn, aren't you? _

_Saying you don't love me too_

The guitar strums softly, as the lights illuminate onto him, filling silhouettes onto the stage. He's nervous still, you can feel it, but it doesn't hurt a single note or key that he's sung. It's just on the ends of his fingers, trying to shake off.

_And I guess that's okay,_

_'cause any day with you is great, _

His eyebrows lift, as if he was just joking around with the crowd, already feeling at ease. His hands land on the microphone for a moment, before they touch the guitar strings softly, and almost lightly, as if strumming them any hard would cause the song to be over.

_But I guess that that's the problem_,

His eyes close, just as he holds the high notes, gentle and light enough for the ears, almost inviting.

_Cause you don't want to come around_

Austin strums a little harder now, picking up the pre-chorus just a little, and just in the right touch. You feel as though he's alone in the festival, and no one's here.

_And I love you like no other,_

His hands are clutching the guitar, and the knuckles are pale, and white, because of just how hard he's holding it. Strumming, and playing, and there's no edge of a lie in there. It's all him, all Austin Moon, and all his heart on everyone's else hand.

_But I should have told you sooner_

The lights begin to swirl across the stage, and he plays a little faster, just enough to pick up the crowd. Just to get everyone excited, about the chorus that's coming, like sweeping adrenaline off it's feet.

_Hey, but that's okay,_

_you're stubborn anyway,_

_Hey, but that's okay,_

_you're stubborn anyway,_

He stops playing for a second, leaning into the microphone and grinning like if it was the best time of his life. Like if, even if Trish wasn't here anyway, this would still be one of the greatest days of his life.

_and I guess that's why I love you,_

And just like that, he starts playing again and the chorus ends, and the whole crowd goes crazy. The song isn't even finished yet, but they seem to love it, even Ally tightens around my arm and squeals like a little girl. Or, well perhaps a teenage fan-girl, I don't really know. But, the look Austin gives the crowd and the smile that comes after, makes me think that maybe it's okay if Trish isn't here. He's happy, and the spotlight doesn't flicker off him for a moment. He was born to shine.

He's Austin Moon.

* * *

><p>Once Austin finishes, the crowd applauds, and literally begs him to do an encore of another song. <em>Better Together.<em>

But anyway, he walks off the stage and into the curtains in excitement, bubbling up with a thousand words, as his dark, brown eyes flash with joy. He's got his guitar in his hand, and his mic in another, but it doesn't stop the hug he gives me and Ally. We thought it would end differently, and negatively, but we what we did do right was hope for the best and the best, _is_ what we got. The performance was amazing, and people are already in talks of inviting him to next years festival. It's almost a dream come true, well, for Austin.

But his eyes, shut for a second, and in a whisper he says. "She wasn't here, was she?"

I don't know what to say, because I don't know. And Ally tries to sputter in protest, because she also doesn't know, but she just shrugs and falls against me meekly. Her eyes wide, and worried, and even slightly ashamed. I can't make her feel any better, if I don't feel any better either.

"I should've known." He says, losing his smile, "but it's okay. It doesn't matter. I rocked the stage."

It took us a while to believe him, but we slumped our shoulders, glancing at each other and decided to give him another hug. It wasn't until we saw a familiar frizzy-haired girl behind him, that our stance froze.

"What?" He asks, noticing how we won't let him go, but we're stuck in our frozen stance.

"_She is here." _Trish says, planting her hands on her hips. "_Y_ou guys actually thought I wouldn't be at the Miami Music Festival Show_?" _Her hands loosen onto her sides, "what is wrong with you?"

Austin takes a while to process that she's behind him, probably confused, and in denial, but he lets us go anyway. His eyes fallen, and his head hung low, as if he finds it shameful that he thought she wouldn't be. Fiddling with his hands, like I always do, and not sure of what to say. "Hey Trish," he turns around, finally willing to look at her.

Ally squeals lightly, while clutching onto my wrist for support. _If being a boyfriend means handling squealing behavior, _I think I like it.

"_Hey, Trish,"_ she mocks, placing her hand on her chest, "is that all you're going to say?" He shuffles nervously, probably not prepared for this. "You sang in front of a thousand people for me, and we're willing to write a song for me, and say you love me, but you can't talk to me." Her eyes roll, before she fakes a scoff, quirking her hip upwards.

"Uh—." He tries, before she shakes her head, and kisses him before he can finish.

Her feet at the tips and her head leaned up forward, grabbing Austin downward in order to reach him. As they kissed for what seemed like hours, Austin eventually clutched the back of her closer, just enough to help her a little bit and press her closer. I almost wanted to "awh", but then I realize how weird that would sound, so Ally basically did it for me, squealing once again.

I guess everything did turn out alright.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at the edge of the stage, as they take down what seems to be the rest of the festival.<p>

No one's here anymore, except Team Austin, all perched up next to me. Of course, Trish and Austin holding hands, and Ally's hands in mine. But, honestly, I just can't believe we got this far, all together, all with one singer, and one writer, and one manager, and of course, one filmmaker. It all scares me, because it all ended really quickly. But, well, you know what they say, it's not the end, it's just the beginning or, it's end to a new beginning or something like that, I'm not sure what to call it.

But, I guess I don't need to have a name for it.

"Hey, freckle-face," Trish shouts, interrupting my thoughts, "we're leaving."

"Trish, don't call him that." Ally says, shaking her head as she does, lifting her feet onto the stage. She's got a pretty big grin, yet you can see the serious glint in her eyes, when she turns to look at Trish. "He's my boyfriend now, you can't call him that."

"Well, what am I supposed to call him?" She retorts, grabbing Austin's hand in hers, before they both stand up, only leaving me sitting.

"Uh, well, I think Dez fits him." Austin jokes, flashing a smile at his new girlfriend.

"Shush, honey," Trish's finger collides with Austin's mouth, "you're opinion doesn't count if I disagree."

His face falls as soon as she finishes, probably disappointed that Trish is treating me this way. Even if before this, it's always been a recurring problem. But, it quickly changes from frown to a smile, when he holds her hand in his, before he tells her. "You called me honey."

"Yeah, and?" She nods in question.

"I like that." His smile closes, and you can no longer see his teeth, but you feel as though he's happier then he was. Before, Trish and him, walk away into the curtains and well, I'm guessing they're heading off, so we should too.

But, as soon as I try to make my way off the stage, to which I'm perched on. Ally stops me, and tells me in a hushed, and innocent tone. "You haven't heard my song yet."

And I think to myself, when did things get this great?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you time!

I just want to thank all of you who reviewed continually, and never stopped. You guys were amazing, especially those who reviewed every single chapter (ahem: Tesha14 and musicnotes093). You guys were awesome and dedicated and never failed to review and submit constructive criticism. I'm super thankful to have had such sweet reviewers and followers. Especially followers, you guys who alerted me and my story, are awesome and I hope you remember I will be doing a sequel, so it's you guys who get the win in this, if you alerted me. If you didn't, I would suggest you to if you want to see my Dally sequel, but you don't have to.

Thank you all, _al_l, even those who did not review. You guys were spectacular.


End file.
